World is mine
by Escolastica
Summary: Para estar con Mello jamás debes pensar que lo que hace o dice es egoísta. Debes pensar en él antes que en ti mismo; Mello sigue siendo mejor que tú. Debes cumplir con todos sus caprichos… ¡Recuerda lo primero! ¡No lo llames egoísta! ¿Aún quieres a Mello?
1. First line

¡Hola! Antes de empezar, me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones. En primer lugar, **Death Note no me pertenece**, y no pretendo lucrar, ni nada por el estilo con este fanfic. Segundo; en la historia, Mello y Near serán **menores de edad**, y si eres sensible moralmente esto quizás podría herirte. Y por último, tengo entendido que los song-fics están prohibidos en Fanfiction; creo que este fic no calza en la categoría, pero si alguien pudiese aclararme esto, sería de gran ayuda.

¡Ah, casi lo olvido! 'World is Mine' tampoco es de mi propiedad, pero agradezco a _Ryo_ por componerla para nosotros.

* * *

**'World is mine'**

_El número uno en el mundo.  
Debes saber como debes actuar cuando estás… ¡Conmigo!_

_**1**_

_**¡Primero!  
Cambie de peinado, ¿¡Por qué no has dicho nada!?**_

_**Summary:**_ Intolerable. Esa era la única palabra que a Mello se le cruzaba por la cabeza en aquel momento. ¿¡Cómo es que se atrevía ese chico a hacerle eso!? No había que ser un genio para saber que Mello era llamativo, eso todos en Wammy's house lo sabían. Todos sabían que era el más guapo del lugar. ¿¡Entonces por qué demonios ese tipo le ignoraba!?

* * *

Por la mañana, el rubio se había levantado de buen humor. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la ventana de su dormitorio y saludar a los pajaritos que se posaban en ella. Obviamente sabía que no le responderían—era un genio después de todo, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo, pues un sentimiento de felicidad lo embargaba y lograba cambiar su comportamiento a tal punto de actuar como una cenicienta cualquiera.

Lleno de dicha, se paró frente al espejo, como solía hacer a diario. Sin embargo, sucedió algo inusual. Al ver su reflejo algo en su interior le reclamó un cambio; algo diferente que dejara a todos los demás niños con la boca abierta. Y fue entonces cuando todo cobró sentido: le urgía un nuevo peinado.

Pero no. No es que su cabellera rubia no resaltara por sí sola... ¡Por supuesto que resaltaba! El problema era que el pelo albino de Near lo hacía más, y eso era lo que frustraba a Mello. Bufó molesto ¿¡Quién demonios se creía ese chico!?

Aún después de este pensamiento el rubio no se deprimió y siguió tratando de encontrar una forma de opacar a Near para siempre y en lo posible de forma humillante.

Después de varios minutos de recoger y acomodar su cabello, se decidió por una media coleta. Le quedaba perfecta, sin duda, y no le causaba dolor de cabeza como la coleta completa.

Con una sonrisa triunfante abandonó su habitación. Caminó por los pasillos viendo como todos volteaban a verle. Disfrutó cada una de las expresiones de sus observadores: algunos lo miraban extrañado, otros sonrientes. Las chicas lucían un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas cuando fijaban su vista en él y algunos chicos parecían envidiosos. Todo iba a la perfección…

… a excepción de ese momento.

Cuando llegó a la sala, todas las miradas se posaron en él, excepto la de cierto mocoso desagradable. El chico albino se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, sentado en el piso y jugando con sus robots de juguete ignorando al resto—o siendo ignorado, dependiendo del punto de vista.

Mello trató de restarle importancia. Seguro era porque todavía no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Debía ser por eso, no es como si lo estuviese ignorando a propósito, ¿o si?

En un intentó por llamar algo más la atención se acercó a Matt y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola Matt —saludó alegremente Mello.

—¡Hola Mello! —respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Guau! ¡Te ves genial con esa cosa en el pelo!

—¡Lo sé! —soltó inmediatamente el rubio, más fuerte de lo usual—. ¿Cómo te va con eso? —agregó señalando la consola del pelirrojo.

—¡Acabo de pasar el último nivel de este juego! ¡Uno más para la colección!

—¡Genial! —gritó el rubio, haciendo escándalo a propósito en un intento por llamar la atención del albino, u obtener alguna reacción.

—¡No es para tanto! —contestó su amigo de igual manera—. Sólo era un juego de niñas.

—¿¡Para niñas!?—le dijo, sin bajar la voz. Rió sin entender realmente la gracia del chiste de Matt.

—A-actúas muy raro, Mello —comentó el otro, pero el rubio no le hizo caso.

Mello estaba tratando por todos los medios de llamar la atención de Near, pero no lo lograba. Era demasiado injusto¿Por qué demonios justo ahora que destacaba más que él lo ignoraba completamente?

Lo intentó un par de veces más, pero fue en vano, ya que el chico sentado en el suelo al otro lado de la sala ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza.

Intolerable. Esa era la única palabra que a Mello se le cruzaba por la cabeza en aquel momento. ¿¡Cómo es que se atrevía ese chico a hacerle eso!?

No había que ser un genio para saber que Mello era llamativo, eso todos en Wammy's house lo sabían. Todos sabían que era el más guapo del lugar.

¿¡Entonces por qué ese tipo le ignoraba!?

De un momento a otro, todo su buen ánimo desapareció, así que cuando los demás chicos lo invitaron a jugar fútbol se negó de una no-muy-buena manera. Estos lo miraron de manera extraña y palabras como 'raro' y 'bipolar' escaparon de sus labios; Mello sólo los ignoró. Había dirigido todas sus energías hacia otro objetivo.

Apenas estuvo solo se paró en frente de Near con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño. Se aclaró la garganta para que el otro chico alzara el rostro y tuviera la decencia de mirarlo a la cara, pero no lo hizo.

—Buenos días, Mello —dijo el albino con una voz muy pacífica, sin alzar el rostro aún, jugando tranquilamente con su robot—. Es una linda mañana, ¿No crees?

—¿¡Podrías tener la decencia de mirarme a la cara cuando me hablas!?—explotó finalmente el rubio—. ¡Te crees demasiado y la verdad no eres nada especial!

—¿Necesitas que te mire, Mello? —dijo Near, todavía concentrado en su juguete e ignorando el último comentario—. Al margen de lo que digan las chicas y sus creencias feministas, mi condición de hombre no me limita para hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo. No necesito concentrarme en ti para escucharte.

—¡Estás hablando conmigo, sabes! —le gritó el rubio enfurecido—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa?

—La verdad, no. ¿Significa que debo mirarte?

—Significa que debes estar muy agradecido por el hecho de que te haya dirigido la palabra—respondió Mello con una sonrisa de superioridad—. Si yo no te hablara, nadie más lo haría, ¡Y ni siquiera me das las gracias!

—Es verdad. Mello es la única persona que me habla, pero no tengo nada que agradecerte, pues no es como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor. No me importaría si dejaras de hacerlo.

¿¡Que 'no le estaba haciendo un favor'!?, ¿¡'No me importaría si dejaras de hacerlo'!? Mello estaba a punto de explotar. Ya no toleraba las insolencias del chico. Primero: lo ignoraba por completo. Segundo: ni siquiera lo miraba cuando le hablaba. Tercero: despreciaba completamente su compasión, y por último: todavía no le decía nada acerca de su peinado.

Pateó el robot con el que estaba jugando Near, lanzándolo lejos, pero el último no se inmutó. Se limitó a observar como el juguete chocaba contra la pared y caía nuevamente al piso.

Y el que ni siquiera haciendo eso Near se dignara a mirarlo, fue lo que enfureció más a Mello

Lo tomó por la camisa y le obligo a mirarlo a la cara. El rostro de Near se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de la violencia del rubio. Ni un rastro de miedo o sorpresa; estaba totalmente inexpresivo.

—¿¡Crees que nadie es digno de tu atención!? —lo sacudió con fuerza, pero ni aún así pudo lograr que la expresión del otro cambiara—. ¿¡Acaso piensas que nadie está a tu nivel!?

—No pienso eso. Creo innecesario mirarte a la cara mientras tengo una conversación contigo, sobre todo si estoy ocupado.

—¿Ocupado? ¡Pero si sólo estabas jugando con un maldito robot! —gritó Mello, totalmente enfurecido.

—Como dije antes, puedo hacer más de una cosa a la vez —contestó Near con ese tono inmutable que tanto lo caracterizaba, y que hacía enfadar cada vez más a Mello—. Además de estar jugando con mi 'maldito robot', que por cierto, no es un robot cualquiera, sino un transformer…

—¡Al grano!

—Estaba planeando el horario de la semana. Repasando una de las fórmulas de matemática —el muchacho hizo una pausa antes de continuar, pensando bien lo que iba a decir—. Y, también me preguntaba… ¿Por qué Mello no se había acercado directamente a hablarme, y en vez de eso se había esmerando en usar métodos ineficientes para tratar de llamar mi atención?

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —preguntó el rubio.

—Cuando hablabas con Matt, tratabas de que me fijara en ti. Pude darme cuenta

—¡N-no me malinterpretes, enano! ¡Jamás he tratado de llamar tu atención! —gritó Mello. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, pero trató de que Near no alcanzase a notarlo—, ¡Dios! Siento ser yo el que te baje de tu nube, pero no eres el centro del universo. Dime, ¿Para qué querría yo la atención de alguien como tú? No es como si me importara tenerla o no. A nadie le importa, realmente.

—No puedo contradecir eso, Mello —contestó serenamente Near. A pesar de las palabras hirientes del rubio, no parecía afectado en absoluto; parecía incluso que estaba esperando esa respuesta—. Sé que en este orfanato no soy indispensable para nadie, pero tampoco nadie es indispensable para mí. Esa dependencia que tienen los humanos por otras personas me parece algo extraña —hizo una pausa antes de continuar hablando con la misma tranquilidad—. Pero, incluso con este evidente aislamiento, me llamas con apodos estúpidos, me golpeas, me insultas constantemente, me gritas...

—¡Eso es porque te odio, tonto! Por eso te golpeo; porque te odio y no tolero verte —lo interrumpió el otro colérico—. Si no pusieses esa cara tan calmada cuando pasa algo, no te odiaría tanto... ¿¡Es qué no tienes ninguna emoción, o algo!?

Aún después de gritarle de esa manera, el albino no tuvo ninguna reacción en especial. ¿Podría ser que Near estuviera haciendo eso a propósito para cabrearlo? A Mello no se le ocurría otra explicación, porque era ilógico que siendo un genio no pudiera darse cuenta que con esa actitud sólo lograba hacerlo enfadar. Era obvio que estaba enojado, entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía?

—¡Mierda, Near! ¿No puedes poner una expresión de rabia, por lo menos? —dijo Mello, casi al límite de su paciencia. Bien, Near debía escoger bien sus siguientes palabras, porque de lo contrario, ya no podría controlarse.

—Lo lamento, pero no.

Y Mello perdió la paciencia.

El pequeño Near sólo pudo sentir un puño impactarse en su cara antes de percatarse de lo que estaba pasando. El rubio lo había golpeado tan fuerte que había logrado romperle el labio y tirarlo al piso.

El albino pudo sentir una sustancia caliente en la comisura de su boca. Se limpió con la manga de su pijama y la miró, sin sorprenderse en nada cuando vio la tela manchada de carmesí.

Se incorporó lentamente, poniéndose nuevamente frente a Mello y lo miró todavía inexpresivo.

—Mello —lo llamó Near—. Ambos sabemos que no me odias del todo.

—¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Es obvio que te odio, estúpido!

—Si de verdad me odiaras, ni siquiera te tomarías la molestia de venir aquí y hablarme. No harías nada que me involucrara.

—¡Sólo te hablo para insultarte!, ¡Sólo para decirte que te odio!

—¿Lo recuerdas, Mello? Esa cita famosa que dice: 'El antónimo de amor no es odio, sino indiferencia' —dijo tranquilamente el albino—. Se nota que no te simpatizo, pero es obvio que tampoco te soy indiferente.

—¡Es porque te odio!, ¿Seguro que eres un genio?

—Por favor, Mello. Incluso si fuera un estúpido modelo rubio, y me llamara a mi mismo 'Nia-Nia' podría darme cuenta.

—¡Sólo dices idioteces, Near!

—Y por último —continuó Near, ignorando el comentario de Mello. Se dio vuelta y fue a buscar su juguete al otro lado de la habitación, donde el rubio lo había tirado—. Si en serio me odiaras, no vendrías aquí y tratarías de llamar mi atención por todos los medios sólo para enseñarme tu nuevo peinado —Mello se puso pálido al escuchar lo último que había dicho Near. Luego, un carmesí intenso invadió su rostro. OH, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!—. Y los dos sabemos que lo hiciste.

—¡Y-yo no he hecho eso!—dijo el rubio como pudo. Se había quedado pálido al escuchar a Near decir eso último.

Rápidamente los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, al sentirse totalmente descubierto. Sintió mucha rabia contra Near, por hacerle quedar como un estúpido una vez más. No era justo que cada vez que intentara hacer algo, el albino descubriera rápidamente la forma de hacerlo quedar mal.

—En fin, Mello. Si tú dices que no lo hiciste, no veo la razón de estar tan avergonzado.

—¡N-no estoy avergonzado, imbécil!—contestó Mello, a pesar de que todo él reflejaba lo contrario. En esos momentos se sentía incapaz de mirar a Near, por lo que se mantenía cabizbajo. Además, su rostro se mantenía igual de rojo que hace unos instantes y su actitud defensiva terminaba por completar su lamentable aspecto.

—¿No, eh?

—¡No!

—Bien, aunque no fuera tu intención, si noté tu peinado.

—¿¡Y eso qué!?—le cuestionó el rubio, levantando el rostro y volviendo a enfrentar a Near, aunque todavía sonrojado.

—Mello —dijo Near, mirándolo con más seriedad de la normal. Mello inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de algo realmente importante... ¿¡Acaso iba a decirle que le parecía su peinado!?—, pareces una chica.

Y Near pudo sentir de nuevo el puño de Mello enterrarse en su rostro, con la diferencia de que esta vez sintió que lo merecía, por abusar así de la paciencia del rubio. Al final, terminó de nuevo en el piso de todas maneras.

—¡Púdrete, Near!—le gritó a Near. Luego de eso salió de la habitación, no sin antes dar un estruendoso portazo.

Near se sentó en el piso, se ordenó un poco su pijama que había quedado bastante desarreglado y finalmente limpió la sangre que volvía a salir de sus labios, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, revelando a un cabreado Mello, con su peinado de siempre.

—¡Te odio!

Y cerró la puerta nuevamente, sin olvidar el portazo, por supuesto.

* * *

_(23/03/2013): ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? I feel so ashamed! Corrección de errores de puntuación y redacción._


	2. Second line

Death Note no me pertenece de ninguna forma, ni tampoco 'World is mine'. Lamentablemente.

Además, debo dar una advertencia especial sobre este capítulo; hay crossdressing, y podría herir la sensibilidad de muchos corderos de Dios.

* * *

**_'World is mine'_**

_El número uno en el mundo.  
Debes saber como debes actuar cuando estás… ¡Conmigo!_

**_2_**

**_¡Segundo!_**

_**Asegurate de mirarme bien de pies a cabeza, ¿OK?**_

**Summary:** No era posible, ni aquí, en la más remota dimensión desconocida, ¡esto no le podía estar pasando a él! Mello miró una vez más su reflejo en el espejo, solamente para ver que una linda chica le devolvía la mirada. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó una idea tan descabellada!?

* * *

—¿Una fiesta de disfraces? —preguntó curioso Mello. Matt suspiró cansado.

Ambos se encontraban solos en la sala del orfanato. Estaba atardeciendo y casi todos los demás chicos se encontraban jugando fútbol en el jardín. Mello y Matt no habían podido jugar, pues el primero se sentía un poco cansado y Matt no quería dejarlo solo, así que se habían quedado estudiando durante todo ese tiempo.

A pesar de que Mello estaba aburrido y a esas alturas absolutamente cansado de leer libros sobre cosas que realmente no le importaban, se había quedado allí meramente por el extraño fenómemo "Near está desaparecido". Y no le apetecía moverse y topárselo; no podía nombrar muchas ocasiones en que hubiese pasado un día entero sin ver a ese niño molesto, por eso esa tarde en especial era memorable. Tranquila y sin sobresaltos.

—¿Es qué acaso no te enteras de nada? —dijo Matt, sin poder creerse lo desinformado que podía llegar a ser Mello.

—Al parecer, no —contestó el rubio con bastante simpleza; su amigo suspiró con cansancio.

—Oh, está bien... —soltó con resignación, y antes de continuar con su discurso tomó una bocanada de aire—. Como sabrás, pronto será Halloween, ¿no?

—En un par de días —dijo Mello, bastante cabreado de que Matt lo tratara como ignorante.

—Y bueno, ya sabes como son las chicas y su asunto de que el simple hecho de tener novio las hace geniales… Entre ellas mismas, por supuesto —se apresuró a agregar el pelirrojo—. Por eso aprovechan estas ocasiones para organizar y fiestas y exhibirse como si de mercadería se tratara.

—Debí suponerlo —dijo Mello—. Pero, exactamente, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?

—¡Es obvio que debemos que ir! Así que tendremos que elegir un disfraz para ambos —contestó Matt, completamente entusiasmado.

Mello se había quedado en blanco. ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿ir él una fiesta de disfraces? Su cerebro iba procesando las cosas más lentas de lo normal. Bien, si es una fiesta, seguramente iban a poner música—era obvio, no tendría sentido ir a una fiesta sin música; y, en eso caso, habría muchas personas que bailaran. Si había muchas chicas bailando, seguramente se vería forzado a bailar con alguna y...

—Oh, no Matt —dijo Mello cuando terminó de analizar las cosas. ¡Mierda! ¡No quería ir!—. No, no, no, no y ¡no!

—¡Vamos, Mello! —le insistió Matt, mirándolo con unos ojos suplicantes difíciles de ignorar—. ¿Por qué no?

—¡De ninguna manera iría a una de esas fiestas! —gritó Mello, totalmente en contra de la propuesta de Matt. El pelirrojo se decepcionó al ver que la técnica de los 'ojos suplicantes' no sirviera con Mello—. Es un 'no' definitivo, así que no insistas.

—¡Por Dios, Mello! ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero, y punto —contestó cortante. ¿Por qué insistía tanto? Si Mello decía que no, era definitivo. Nadie iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Y Matt seguramente lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—¡Pero Mello! —protestó su amigo, sin hacer que Mello cambiara su expresión siquiera—. Suponiendo que tu problema es tener que ir disfrazado, no tienes por qué preocuparte, será un disfraz común y corriente. Admito que mi primera intención era llevarte disfrazado de Barbie, pero si no te gusta ese puedes llevar otro.

—El disfraz no es el problema, realmente… ¿¡Cómo es eso de ir disfrazado de Barbie, maldito degenerado!? —gritó Mello, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

¡Por favor! ¡Él era macho! ¡Un semental en potencia! Desbordaba testosterona; era tan obvio que saltaba a la vista. Matt no merecía menos que una paliza por imaginar ponerle un vestido, en el mejor de los casos.

—¡Ay! Mello, no te enojes, ¿vale? Era sólo una broma —dijo Matt, sobándose el lugar donde Mello lo había golpeado. Para no ser tan alto, golpeaba fuerte. Sintió pena por Near, quien era víctima de las agresiones de Mello con más frecuencia que él—. Supongo que no es por el traje, ¿qué es entonces?

—No es tu problema.

—Mello, puedes confiar en mí. Somos amigos después de todo, ¿no? —le insistió Matt—. Vamos, no seas tan arisco.

Mello lo miró indeciso. Jamás había hablado de ese tema con nadie; era uno de sus más grandes secretos. Sabía que esa información en las manos equivocadas podía arruinar su reputación para siempre ¡Y no podía permitirse eso! Los demás debían seguir pensando que Mello era perfecto ¡Y no es que no lo fuera! Pero esto, sin duda, haría que la gente le perdiera respeto.

Por otro lado, Matt era su amigo. Ciertamente el pelirrojo no tenía cara de ser la persona más confiable en el mundo, pero tampoco era un cualquiera en su vida. Después de todo ese tiempo, quizás el chico merecía algún voto de confianza de su parte.

Vamos, si hasta Mello debía tener un poco de consideración de vez en cuando…

—Pues… verás Matt —comenzó a hablar Mello. Se le notaba nervioso, aunque era evidente que estaba tratando de ocultarlo—. Y-yo no sé… eh…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Matt, con expresión ansiosa—. ¡Vamos Mello! No seas tan lento

—¡No me presiones, idiota! —le gritó Mello, realmente enojado. ¿¡Quién se creía que era Matt para tratarlo así!? Él era Mello; merecía algo mejor. Nadie tenía derecho para ordenarle o presionarlo.

—P-perdón Mello —se disculpó Matt, con una mezcla extraña entre miedo y vergüenza. —N-no tienes que decírmelo ahora si no quieres…

—No es que no quiera… —dijo Mello, aunque sabía que se trataba de una mentira—. Odio que me presionen. Es todo —terminó el rubio, todavía con el rostro molesto.

—No sólo que te presionen, también odias que te ordenen, que te hagan callar, que te dejen en segundo plano, que se olviden de ti, que te pongan después de Near y que…

—Matt… —lo interrumpió Mello de una forma poco amable.

—¿Si Mello?

—¿Haz escuchado un dicho que dice, más o menos, 'por la boca muere el pez'?

—¿Significa que si sigo hablando me matarás?

—Dime Matt, ¿qué crees tú? —respondió Mello, que miraba a Matt con cara de pocos amigos. El pelirrojo intuyó cuál era la respuesta que _no_ debía darle a Mello.

—M-me callo entonces —Mello sonrió satisfecho. Le gustaba hablar con Matt, porque captaba las indirectas apenas las lanzaba. De hecho, después de eso, seguramente a Matt se le habría olvidado el asunto de la fiesta—. ¡Espera Mello! Aún no me das la razón de por qué no quieres ir a la fiesta —Mello suspiró. Bueno, era Matt, después de todo.

—E-eso es porque, bueno, sobre eso, ya sabes, es porque, p-porque… —dijo Mello, volviendo al nerviosismo inicial. Sentía sus mejillas arder intensamente ¡Maldición! Odiaba ponerse así de nervioso, en especial cuando estaba frente a otras personas.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque no sé bailar—dijo finalmente, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier punto

—¿Q-qué?

—¡No me hagas repetirlo, imbécil!—gritó Mello, nuevamente enfurecido. ¡No hacía falta que se riera de él!

—N-no, es sólo que no me lo esperaba —contestó enseguida Matt. Mello se sorprendió de que el pelirrojo no se burlara de él; si la situación fuera al revés, él si se burlaría de Matt. Bueno, quizás Matt era confiable después de todo—. Ajá… Aún no veo el problema.

—Se te olvida con quien hablas —dijo Mello con superioridad. Matt miraba sin comprender—. ¡Dios! Estás en un orfanato de chicos superdotados, ¿o no? —se apunto a sí mismo—. Mello, guapo, popular entre las chicas... ¿Chocolate?

—Eh... Lo siento Mello. Creo que todavía no lo capto...

—¡Santo cielo! A veces las personas de éste orfanato me hacen dudar si de verdad se trata de un orfanato para niños superdotados, o llevamos años siendo parte de un morboso _reality show_, lo cual en realidad no es tan difícil de creer considerando lo aislados que nos mantienen del mundo real… ¡Ni chocolate me dejan ir a comprar!, ¿puedes creerlo? No sé que planean que haga cuando se me acaba el chocolate. ¡Dios, doce barras no son suficientes! ¡Necesito más! Sin chocolate no puedo pensar claramente, y si no pienso claramente no podré superar nunca a Near y… ¡Ese maldito de Near! Juro que algún día lo haré morder el polvo, ¡y haré que reconozca ante todo el mundo que soy el mejor de todos!, porque soy el mejor ¿no? ¿O acaso alguien se cree mejor que yo?

—Mello, lamento interrumpir tu extraño y perturbador monólogo, pero creo que entendí a lo que te referías antes hace un rato ya.

—¡Debiste haberme avisado!

—Lo hice, pero parecías tan interesado en insistir que somos protagonistas de un reality show que ni siquiera me escuchaste.

—¡Debes aceptar que es una teoría razonable!

—Si, muchísimo —contestó sarcásticamente Matt.

—¡Es verdad! —gritó Mello, a punto de comenzar una pataleta. Matt rió sonoramente, haciendo enfadar más a Mello.

¡Nadie debía burlarse de él! Odiaba cuando la gente usaba sarcasmo. No era para nada genial.

—Dejando tu teoría de lado—comenzó hablar Matt una vez que terminó de reír—, creo que ya entendí a que te refieres. Si no sabes bailar, no podrás bailar con ninguna chica, porque más de una te lo rogará, eso es obvio, ¿voy bien? —Mello asintió—. Si no bailas con ninguna, sería descortés y dejarías de gustarles ¿no? Y eso, después de unos meses perjudicaría a la campaña 'muchos chocolates para Mello en San Valentín', ¿es eso?

—¡Justamente! Es mucho más sencillo para mí no ir a la fiesta, ¿no crees? —Matt sonrió de una forma maliciosa, una forma que le trajo a Mello un horrible presentimiento.

—Tengo otras cosas en mentes.

—¿Q-qué cosas?

—No te preocupes… Ya lo verás

Y el tono en que dijo eso no era para nada alentador.

* * *

No… Esto era inaceptable.

No era posible, ni aquí, en la más remota dimensión desconocida, ¡esto no le podía estar pasando a él!

Mello miró una vez más su reflejo en el espejo, solamente para ver que una linda chica le devolvía la mirada. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó una idea tan descabellada!? Oh, ya lo recordaba.

Chocolate.

¡Dios! A veces se sorprendía a si mismo las locuras que hacía por un poco de chocolate, y a pesar de todo, jamás era suficiente. Siempre quería más, y eso lograba que hiciera cosas aún más descabelladas… pero esta, sin duda, se llevaba el premio.

Los chicos se encontraban aún en la habitación de Mello, esperando a que el último terminara de arreglarse, pues la fiesta ya había comenzado. Matt se encontraba impaciente, pero aún no podían salir, Mello llevaba un rato negándose a abandonar la habitación.

—Matt… estoy seguro de que el traje de Alicia era más largo.

Mello miró una vez más el vestido (¡vestido!) que llevaba. Era de color celeste con un delantal blanco encima, idéntico al de Alicia de 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas', con la pequeña—para Matt, porque para Mello era notorio; pequeña diferencia de que el vestido que traía puesto era más corto que el de ella. El de Alicia era ligeramente bajo de las rodillas; el suyo le cubría apenas la mitad del muslo. Era una mini falda… Mello estaba usando una minifalda… Dios.

—Vamos, Mello. No es para tanto —lo animó Matt. Mello lo miró con odio. ¡Él y sus estúpidas ideas! Si no fuera porque la propuesta de Matt había parecido convincente nada de esto habría pasado.

Hace unos días, cuando habían estado hablando de la fiesta, Matt había dicho que, como no sabía bailar, pero tampoco quería rechazar a ninguna chica, lo más 'sano y lógico' era ir vestido el mismo como una. Tenía sentido, ¿qué chica iba a querer bailar con un chico vestido de mujer? No iba a tener que rechazar a nadie, pues nadie querría bailar con él.

Estúpido Matt. Habría sido más sano no asistir a la dichosa fiesta.

—Claro, como tú no llevas el vestido —miró el disfraz de Matt. Iba vestido con un chaleco a rayas que lo hacía ver idéntico a el gato de 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas'. Además, se había puesto una cola y unas orejas de gato para completar el conjunto. Aquello le parecía completamente injusto ¿¡Por qué era él el único travestido!?—. Además, ¿De qué va esto de ir vestidos a juego? Parecemos un par de idiotas obsesionados con la estúpida película esa

—¡No somos los únicos! Les pedí a algunos chicos que se vistieran de cartas. Y Linda se va a vestir de la Reina de corazones

—¿¡Y por qué yo soy Alicia!? ¡Linda es una chica! Ella debió haber sido Alicia.

—Por que eres rubio, y Linda tiene el pelo castaño. Acéptalo, a ti te queda perfecto, no a ella.

Mello lo golpeó, molesto. Odiaba ese vestido, ¡parecía una chica! Y él no era ninguna chica. Era un hombre muy macho. Muchísimo. Tenía un cuerpo muy, muy masculino. Sabía que su cintura sólo se veía más pequeña porque traía un vestido. No es como si él tuviera una cintura acentuada. ¡Y que sus piernas se veían así de contorneadas era sólo por las medias blancas! El era muy, muy musculoso. Muy macho. Y estaba seguro que el próximo año por fin le saldrían vellos en las axilas. Aunque era el único que todavía no tenía… ¡Pero eso no le hacía menos macho!

Finalmente, luego de muchos ruegos, Matt logró sacar a Mello de la habitación, ganándose de por medio muchísimos golpes, aunque Matt los aceptó de buena manera, sabiendo que se trataba de un sacrificio y de que esta vez había sido su turno de correrlo, ya le tocaría a otro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se estaba dando la fiesta, Mello se sorprendió al darse cuenta que prácticamente la mitad del orfanato iba vestido como personajes de la dichosa película. No sólo cartas, al parecer estaban todos los personajes. Pudo darse cuenta de que algunos se repetían. Había varios sombrereros locos, un par de gatos, unas cuantas orugas extrañas y más de un reina.

Eso lo alentó un poco; si se repetian algunos personajes, tal vez hubiese otra Alicia. Mello buscó desesperadamente, pero nada. Él era el/la única/o.

Y en ese momento, acabaron de morir sus esperanzas de que nadie se diera cuenta de que llevaba vestido.

Como era de esperar, apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, todos voltearon a ver a Mello. El rubio se sonrojó inmediatamente al sentir todas las miradas sobre él, ¡Dios! ¡Traía vestido!, ¿qué pensaría todo el mundo de él ahora? ¡No era ningún homosexual o algo así! Seguro todos se iban a burlar de él, ¡pero nada de esto era su culpa realmente! Sólo era víctima de una serie de hechos desafortunados y la mentalidad degenerada de su mejor amigo. Sólo eso.

El pobre Mello caminó hacía la multitud, ¿qué más podía hacer? No es como si tuviese muchas opciones; iba a hacer el ridículo de todos modos. Sabía que el haber escuchado a Matt había sido una mala idea.

¿Cómo eso pudo siquiera parecerle lógico en algún momento?

Se paró en medio de toda la gente y cruzó los brazos. Esperó pacientemente a que las carcajadas y las burlas de sus compañeros llegaran, pero ninguna de las dos apareció. Lo único que Mello pudo escuchar de ellos fueron unas cuantas exclamaciones de asombro. Pudo contemplar también que ninguna de las personas a su alrededor parecía extrañada.

El rubio ya no sabía que era peor. El hecho de que estuviera travestido, o el que cuando sus compañeros lo vieron llegar nadie pensara que se veía mal como una chica.

—Vaya, Mello —dijo una niña pequeña. Mello no recordaba su nombre. No tenía tanto tiempo como para perderlo en aprenderse los nombres del resto. Bastaba con que los demás supieran el suyo—, te ves bien —agregó la chica. Iba disfrazada de carta, y sólo eran visibles su rostro y sus manos.

—Ajá. Gracias —contestó el rubio, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír, sin obtener muy buenos resultados. Sólo consiguió esbozar una sonrisa torcida que logró espantar a la chica. Genial, una menos para la fundación del chocolate.

—Anímate, Mello —le dijo Matt al ver a la pobre niña correr espantada.

—Cállate, esto es tu culpa.

—¿De que hablas? Nadie te obligó, Mello.

—No es cierto. Si no lo hubieses hecho parecer una buena idea no habría venido vestido con esta cosa —le gritó Mello, totalmente furioso. ¡Demonios! Solamente a él podía pasarle algo así—. ¡Y-y…! Es horrible Matt, de verdad parezco una chica —admitió algo deprimido.

—No es para tanto. Te ves muy bien… ¡Q-quiero decir! Aún con eso te ves muy macho —se retractó de inmediato al sentir la mirada asesina de Mello clavarse sobre él—. S-si quieres, puedes ir a tomar un poco de aire al patio. Seguro que nadie te dirá nada.

Mello sonrió ante la idea. Jamás había podido ir al jardín de noche, pues Roger se los tenía estrictamente prohibido por alguna razón. Nunca había escuchado atentamente qué hablaba Roger, la verdad.

Quizás, ¿Sería el primer niño en salir al jardín de noche? Le emocionó pensar aquello, ¡Primero! ¡Iba a ser el primero! Incluso si se trataba de algo tan insignificante como salir a pasear de noche estaba completamente feliz. Jamás había tenido la suerte de ser primero en algo, a pesar de lo mucho que destacaba. Near se encargaba siempre de amargarle la existencia en ese sentido.

¡Ja! ¿Pero qué más daba?, ¡sería primero!

Llenó de satisfacción salió del edificio y sigilosamente se adentró en el jardín, sin ser descubierto. ¡Era obvio! ¿Quién podría descubrir a Mello? Él era demasiado cuidadoso como para ser atrapado.

Una vez allí, se llenó de una inocente emoción. Trató de pensar en una cosa que siempre hubiese querido hacer y no había podido hasta ahora en el jardín por la noche, pero no se le ocurrió nada en especial. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en una situación así. Era demasiado extraño.

De cualquier forma, seguía feliz, así que optó por sentarse bajo un árbol y devorar la barra de chocolate que había estado guardando desde la mañana. Había sido un duro trabajo esconderla en ese vestido, pero finalmente, había valido la pena. Se trataba de chocolate del bueno, era totalmente imposible compartirlo.

Metiendo el chocolate en su boca, Mello se recostó en pasto. Adoraba las sensaciones que le producía ingerir un poco de aquel preciado tesoro. Y aquella tranquilidad que lo llenaba cuando se deshacía en su boca era la parte que más le gustaba, sobre todo cuando estaba solo en un lugar tan silencioso y calmado como ese.

—¿Mello? —escuchó aquella vocecita tan molesta a sus espaldas.

Sabía que en la vida no existía nada completamente perfecto, pero por qué tenía que ser Near entre todas las personas posibles el que arruinara su felicidad.

Para variar.

Ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de voltearse para comprobar que pertenecía a Near, pero, como era una persona educada y sabía que debía mirar a la cara a las personas cuando les hablaba, lo hizo, aunque completamente molesto.

¡Claro! ¡ Y cómo no iba a estarlo si el mocoso iba e interrumpía paz y tranquilidad!

Sólo en ese momento pudo notar que Near también iba disfrazado. Llevaba un pijama parecido al que siempre traía, pero Mello pudo darse cuenta que no era el mismo por algunos pequeños detalles, como los botones; además, llevaba una especie de chaqueta, justo como el conejo de la maldita película. En su mano, traía un reloj que cumplía meramente una función de adorno, pues no daba la hora. Y en su cabeza, tenía puestas unas orejas de conejo, de un blanco idéntico a su cabello, haciéndolas parecer casi reales.

Sin duda, Matt también había convencido a Near de que formara parte de ese extraño tributo a 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas'. Aunque todavía no entendía porque el albino y él mismo habían caído en semejante estupidez.

—¿Eres tú, Mello?

—¿Qué quieres, Near? —le respondió, aunque con otra pregunta. No se encontraba de humor para que, encima, tuviera que lidiar con el pesado de Near.

—Nada en realidad —contestó tranquilamente mientras caminaba y se sentaba junto a Mello en el césped, e inmediatamente comenzó a jugar con su cabello, como solía hacer—. No te había reconocido —Mello sonrió de forma amarga.

—¿Lo dices por el vestido? —preguntó burlonamente—. ¡No te preocupes! Yo tampoco me reconozco.

—Si no te gustaba, no tenías por qué usarlo —dijo Near carente de emoción. Mello lo miró enfurecido.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! —le gritó, levantándose del césped donde hace momentos se encontraba recostado—. T-tengo mis razones. ¡Además no tiene nada que ver contigo!

—Ciertamente, no tiene nada que ver conmigo —contestó el albino con tranquilidad, todavía jugando con uno de los mechones de su cabello—, pero creo que entiendo más el asunto de lo que crees. Si no sabías bailar, lo más sano habría sido que fingieras una lesión y haber asistido al baile de todos modos.

—¿¡Matt te lo dijo!? —preguntó totalmente sorprendido. Matt se lo había dicho, ¡que mierda de amigo que tenía! Pero Near había negado con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿C-cómo lo adivinaste?

—Es fácil para mí saberlo. Cuando Matt me dijo que viniera disfrazado, inmediatamente me negué. Pero él, alegando que si no iba disfrazado tú tampoco, y que eso terminaría por arruinar la fiesta, hizo que cediera de todas maneras. Me resultó bastante extraño, así que le pregunté a Matt de qué irías disfrazado tú, y me contestó que serías Alicia.

—¿Y eso qué…?

—De inmediato, supe que había algo raro. Mello no se vestiría de una chica sin una razón lo suficientemente poderosa. Entonces, un montón de teorías llegaron a mi mente, pero cada una era tan probable como la otra —siguió hablando Near, como si Mello jamás lo hubiese interrumpido—. Luego, comencé a recordar situaciones parecidas, y en todas se repetía un patrón; Mello no había asistido a ninguna fiesta. Nunca. Supuse que allí se encontraba el problema. De esta manera, mi gama de teorías se redujo casi a la mitad —Mello lo escuchaba asombrado, aunque no lo hacía notar—. Y ahora, finalmente aposté por la que tenía más probabilidades. Así que, podríamos concluir que en realidad fuiste tú quien me lo dijo.

—¡Tú…! —dijo furioso—. ¡Eres muy molesto!, ¿¡sabías!?

—Lo siento, pero creo no equivocarme al recordar que fuiste tú el que me pidió que le explicara cómo había 'adivinado'.

—¡Aún así no tienes permiso de analizarme! No soy tu conejillo de indias, o algo así. No voy a rebajarme a ser tu objeto de estudio —le gritó Mello, totalmente frustrado. Para variar había culpado a Near. Todo era culpa de Near, siempre lo era.

—Pido disculpas, entonces. Lo hice de manera mecánica.

—No importa si lo haces o no intencionalmente. Simplemente no lo hagas y ya —contestó Mello—. Y ahora no me molestes más. Estoy ocupado.

Ciertamente, la intención de Mello al decir esas palabras era que Near optara por largarse y dejarlo en paz. Nunca le había fallado con nadie, y no veía el por qué esta ocasión sería especial.

Pero el verlo sentado allí después de un rato, logró que se enfureciera. Trató de enviarle más indirectas de 'vete-y-déjame-en-paz', pero no dio resultado. Near parecía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de lo evidente, o quizás simplemente no tenía una pizca de sentido común.

Resignado, y totalmente sin ganas de moverse de donde se encontraba, optó por ignorar a Near justo como Near lo ignoraba a él. Nunca había intentado algo así, pues no creía que diera mucho resultado. Porque, por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba muy complicado ignorar al niño albino.

Suspiró con cansancio. No quería darle tanta importancia a un niño tan molesto como Near, porque en realidad, su existencia no tenía ninguna relevancia para Mello; era como un cero a la izquierda, como una molesta piedra en su zapato, como… ¡No! ¡Se suponía que debía alejar sus pensamientos de Near, no centrarlos en él! Mello buscó entonces en su mente otro pensamiento que lo mantuviera lo suficientemente ocupado como para ignorar a la persona que se encontraba a su lado. Y funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba: Chocolate.

¡Chocolate!, ¡esos si que eran buenos pensamientos! Y además, los había de todo tipo… dulce, amargo, blanco, con almendras, centro crujiente, nueces… ¿Light? Si, ese también, aunque a Mello en realidad no le servía para nada, pues el no tenía ni la más mínima necesidad de bajar de peso. Él era muy delgado, quizás demasiado…

Cuando volvió de sus pensamientos sintió una mirada muy penetrante clavada en su rostro, y no tuvo necesidad de pensar demasiado para saber de quien se trataba. Era un genio, después de todo.

—¿Qué miras, enano? —preguntó Mello, evidentemente molesto. ¿Qué demonios pretendía Near mirándolo de esa manera?, ¿asustarlo? Pues no lo lograría.

—Es extraño —dijo Near sin escucharlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hm… Oye Mello

—¿Si?

—¿Puedo ver algo? —preguntó el albino, acercándose curioso.

—D-depende, ¿qué es? —respondió Mello, nervioso por la cercanía. ¡No, no y no! No iba a dejar que ese niño molesto lo intimidara.

Lo que ocurrió después fue muy rápido, tanto, que Mello ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ordenar los hechos y que tuvieran coherencia. Near sobre él, su espalda contra el suelo, sus muñecas aprisionadas, sus piernas temblando…

¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?

Mello tomó aire. No entendía que ocurría… Esta posición era muy extraña, ¿estaba siendo acosado sexualmente por Near? La idea le parecía tan fantástica que casi se le escapa una carcajada. Pero estaba ocurriendo, y por el dolor que le había dejado el impacto de caer en su espalda era prueba suficiente de que aquello no era ningún sueño.

—¿¡Qué demonios te crees que haces, idiota!? —gritó Mello. Near lo estaba mirando fijamente, como si estuviera haciéndole un análisis muy complicado.

—Aclarando una duda —contestó simplemente.

—Me pregunto… ¿¡qué clase de duda tienes si para aclararla necesitas tenerme así!? ¡Exijo que me sueltes! —dijo el rubio, verdaderamente enojado. A pesar de esto, el chico albino no parecía demasiado interesado en hacerle caso—. ¡Oye!, ¿me estás escuchando?... ¡Near!

—Me daré prisa.

—¡Respon…!

Ni siquiera había podido terminar su frase cuando Near se abalanzó sobre él, y le levantó el vestido, dejando toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo al descubierto. Mello se quedó congelado, sin poder asimilarlo todo.

Si el hecho de que Near estuviera sobre él, acosándolo, no era lo suficiente como traumatizarlo de por vida, esto, terminaba por garantizárselo.

¡Esto era violación!

—¡Suéltame, pervertido!, Apenas pueda salir te denunciaré, ¡ya verás!

Mello gritaba con mucha energía pidiendo que lo soltara, pero no hacía ningún esfuerzo para salir por sí mismo. En el fondo tenía curiosidad de saber qué quería hacerle Near, pues tenía claro que no era ningún degenerado. Eso era obvio, pues la única persona que conocía y que podía entrar en esa categoría era Matt.

Al pensar en Matt, Mello recordó aquella frase que tanto le gustaba decir al chico: _'la curiosidad mató al gato'_. Tenía cierto sentido decir que si era curioso, podría verse perjudicado. Pero, siendo sincero, Mello no consideraba a Near bajo ningún punto de vista como 'peligroso', así que ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Te soltaré de inmediato. Espera un poco —contestó el albino con toda la calma del mundo.

—¿Esperar qué? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Mello, pero sólo obtuvo silencio—, ¡oye! Tienes que responder cuando alguien te habla… ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡No me ignores! Te hice una pregunta... ¡Responde Near!

Pero Near no parecía tener ningún interés en seguir hablando con Mello; parecía cansado de responder sus insistentes preguntas.

En vez de responder, se acomodó con tranquilidad entre las piernas del rubio y posó sus manos en la cintura de este. Con la misma serenidad, comenzó a recorrer el estómago de Mello con sus manos, tocando su espalda, costillas y cintura de una forma totalmente examinadora, carente de cualquier tipo de pudor o vergüenza.

Si se hubiese tratado de otra persona, lo más probable habría sido que Mello lo hubiese golpeado y puesto de una vez en su lugar hace ya un rato, además de haber parloteado un gran repertorio de insultos, claro está. Pero en esos momentos se sentía incapaz de mover un músculo siquiera; era Near.

Near, el chico reservado que no hablaba con nadie. Aquel molesto y sereno niño que no abría la boca a no ser que fuera una situación estrictamente necesaria, como comer o bostezar y que, a pesar de todo, era un genio. El mismo Near, que cuando llegó se convirtió inmediatamente en el número uno en la lista de sucesión de L, y por consecuencia, en el mocoso que se encargaría de joderle la existencia. El maldito idiota imperturbable que tanto odiaba, que justo ahora se encontraba toqueteándolo. Y él, comportándose como un completo inútil, no ponía ningún tipo de resistencia.

Y contrario a lo que cualquiera pensara, no había golpeado al otro muchacho todavía porque le gustase la situación. No, no, no. Es sólo que aún no podía salir de su conmoción, sólo eso. Es decir, era Near. Él no haría algo así sin tener buenas razones y Mello, por algún motivo, sentía más deseos de oírlas que de golpearlo.

—Near, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Mello. Extrañamente, el contacto de las manos de Near no le desagradaba; eran mucho más calidas, suaves y pequeñas de lo que había pensado, no se esperaba manos tan infantiles… pero, ¡eso no cambiaba que se sintiera violado! Se sentía menos alterado, pero violado—. Eres muy extraño. Vas y haces estas cosas tan raras sin explicarme nada… ¿No vas a hacerme nada malo?

—En absoluto.

—¿No estás mintiendo?

—No

—Me pregunto si debo creerte —dijo el rubio, bastante relajado para tratarse de él.

Mello ya no tenía idea que era lo que pensaba y que era lo que salía de su boca, y apenas tenía seguridad de que las cosas que pensaba-¿o las estaba diciendo?- eran las que realmente deseaba.

Además, estaba preocupado por su propia tranquilidad, aunque sonase contradictorio. ¿Cómo podía estar calmado con Near humillándolo de esa manera? Sentía como si un extraño tipo de drogas estuviese empañando sus sentidos, impidiéndole razonar como corresponde

—¿Vas a explicarme luego por qué haces cosas tan extrañas?

—Así es, pero si te lo explico ahora, pienso que sería un impedimento para seguir con mi labor.

—Esperaré a que me digas.

—¿Estás más tranquilo ahora, Mello? —dijo sin responder el más pequeño metiendo un dedo en el ombligo del rubio y presionándolo, logrando que el otro se removiera un poco—. Ya te dije que iba a darme prisa

—Oye, deja mi estómago en paz —dijo de pronto Mello, incómodo—. Se siente raro

—Lo siento —respondió Near, levantándose del estómago de Mello.

Cuando el rubio sintió al chico levantarse, pensó que todo terminaba ahí, pues confiaba en que cuando Near se encontrara lejos y comportándose como solía hacerlo, él iba a recuperar su cordura y podría de una vez por todas ponerlo en su lugar y exigirle a gritos una explicación, como quería hacerlo. Pero no le costó mucho darse cuenta que, en realidad, no podría, pues el niño volvió a acomodarse, esta vez de manera diferente.

Near, serio como siempre, ni siquiera miró a Mello cuando le levanto un poco las piernas y comenzó a tocarlas sin pudor alguno, desde sus rodillas hasta un lugar cerca de su entrepierna, sin rozarla siquiera.

—¡Near! —gritó Mello, rojo hasta las orejas —. Que no te haya dicho nada hasta ahora no significa que puedas llegar a estos extremos.

Pero Near no le hacía caso. Seguía toqueteándole sin pudor y, milagrosamente, a Mello ya no le tranquilizaba. Es más, sentía que la sangre le hervía, aunque no tenía claro si era por la rabia o la vergüenza… ¡No, no! No era cierto. Estaba seguro que era por la rabia, pues nada de lo que hiciera ese mocoso lo avergonzaría, eso era obvio.

—¡Te dije que te detuvieras! —gritó el rubio un tanto enojado—. ¡Near suéltame!

—Ten paciencia Mello, ens…

Mello, en un rápido movimiento, logró invertir las posiciones, siendo él el que se encontraba sobre Near, aprisionando sus muñecas. El albino sólo pudo darse cuenta de esto cuando sintió su espalda contra la superficie.  
El rubio sonrió satisfecho mientras se acomodaba el vestido. ¿Quién se creía que era ese Near? Mello obviamente era muchísimo mejor.

—Si te digo que te detengas, te detienes —le grito Mello a Near, molesto—. Estabas incomodándome, mocoso.

—Mello, bájate por favor.

—Vaya, ahora quieres irte, ¿no? —preguntó el rubio. Near lo miraba inexpresivo, aunque Mello podría jurar que por un momento hizo un gesto de dolor—. Para tu desgracia, no te dejaré ir hasta que me expliques qué demonios intentabas hacerme.

—Estaba asegurándome de que no fueras una chica —respondió sencillamente.

Mello casi se desmaya la impresión al escuchar al otro chico. ¿Qué?, ¿se trataba de una broma, no? Buscó en los ojos del otro chico alguna señal que indicara que efectivamente lo que acababa de decir era una mentira, y que en realidad todo se trataba de una prueba de eliminación del dichoso _reality show_. Pero no encontró nada más que seriedad y tranquilidad en la mirada de Near.

No, no era verdad. Porque… ¡porque Near era un genio! No podía tener una duda tan básica... tan obvia…

¡Porque él definitivamente era un chico!

—Near, ¿es un chiste, verdad? —preguntó Mello, tratando de sonreír.

—No lo es —respondió con una calma que alteraba a Mello—. No soy muy bueno con los chistes. No me gustan.

—Entonces… ¿¡Por qué…!? —el rubio no encontraba las palabras que buscaba. Su mente era un revoltijo de ideas y las palabras adecuadas se escondían, logrando alterarlo aún más—. ¿Cómo…? Near, eres un genio… Entonces, ¿por qué tú…?

—Sólo sentí curiosidad. Con ese traje no pareces un chico, y para ser sinceros, no hay nada que me de la seguridad de que lo seas.

—¿Qué…?

—Es decir, cuando me puse a examinar tu cintura, me parecía tan pequeña como la de una chica, así que opté por examinar tus muslos. Aunque, no sirvió de mucho. Tus piernas también son como las de una chica. Ni siquiera tienen vellos, ¿no te depilas las piernas?

Mello no podía creérselo. Ese niño con apariencia débil osaba insultarlo, y de la peor forma. No tenía a nadie cerca para que pudiera defenderlo y aún así hablaba con esa tranquilidad que lo sacaba de quicio. Era una actuación tan valiente… o quizás tan estúpida.

— Dime, Near —dijo Mello acomodándose entre las piernas del otro tal y como él había hecho con Mello—. ¿Sabes por qué no pudiste descubrir que era un hombre?

—Porque mis métodos no fueron efectivos.

—Muy bien. Y, ¿sabes cuáles son los métodos efectivos? —se burló Mello al tratar a Near como un ignorante. Sonrió. Aquello lo hacía sentir tan bien, pero Mello sabía que su venganza iba a ser muchísimo más dulce.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mm… Mira, pongámonos en la siguiente situación: Abandonan a un par de bebés en las puertas del orfanato. Dos mellizos; un niño y una niña, y son a simple vista idénticos ¿Cómo crees tú que Roger se daría cuenta?

—Tarde o temprano notaría que sus genitales son diferentes—respondió tranquilamente Near. Mello sonrió

—Exacto.

Luego de la explicación de Mello, a Near no le sorprendió notar que de un momento a otro sus pantalones y su chaqueta ya no estuvieran, y que el rubio le sonriera de esa manera tan retorcida. Sólo lamento un poco que esa noche hiciera tanto frío, pues sus piernas ya estaban comenzando a temblar. Porque estaba seguro que era por el frío.

—Lo hiciste muy mal, Near.

—¿De qué?

—Es obvio. Mira, repasemos tus errores —le dijo Mello, aún sonriendo de esa manera retorcida—. Primero, no vengas a molestarme cuando estoy ocupado —la mano de Mello viajó a al pijama de Near y abrió el primer botón.

—¿Mello? —dijo el otro chico, ligeramente sorprendido. Al ver su reacción, el rubio sonrió aún más. Vaya, vaya, así que si seguía con ese juego Near iba a mostrar otra cara que no fuera la expresión seria que siempre traía. Eso era definitivamente interesante.

—Segundo, no me confundas nunca más con una chica… ¡soy muy hombre! —Mello abrió el segundo botón.

—Mello, no creo que sea necesario…

—Tercero —lo interrumpió Mello—. Jamás vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso —y abrió el tercer botón.

A esas alturas, ya era apreciable una porción del pecho de Near, pero a Mello no le importaba. Él sólo ponía a Near en esa situación para devolverle el favor. Quería que Near también supiera lo que se sentía estar tan vulnerable bajo la persona que más odiabas. Quería que el muy idiota sintiera la humillación que él sentía en ese momento.

—Cuarto, no vuelvas a decirme absolutamente nada sobre mi cintura, mis muslos o mi falta vello en las piernas —dijo el rubio y seguido abrió el cuarto, el quinto y el sexto botón, terminando así de abrir el pijama de Near.

Near se sentía incómodo. El viento que corría estaba comenzando a molestarle bastante, pues no traía puestos ni sus pantalones ni la camisa de su pijama. Sólo su ropa interior. Y aquello era desagradable, sobretodo considerando que tenía a Mello sobre él, quien, para variar, estaba muy enojado con Near y él no entendía por qué.

Siempre era lo mismo. Mello se enojaba cuando permanecía callado, y cuando hablaba y le daba su opinión también se enfurecía. Cuando no hacía nada le gritaba y cuando hacía algo que a Mello no le agradara lo golpeaba. Cuando le prestaba atención se enojaba y cuando lo ignoraba también. Por eso, cada vez que terminaba uno de sus encuentros Near se hacía la misma pregunta: ¿Qué debía hacer para hacer que Mello no se enfadara?

Todo ese asunto era demasiado problemático, y Near siempre había optado por permanecer solo porque no entendía mucho sobre las demás personas. Pero con Mello había sido diferente. Él era el que buscaba a Near, siempre tratando de llamar su atención por diferentes medios. Y aunque siempre terminaba molesto, hiciese lo que hiciese, volvía sin falta al día siguiente.

Por eso, Near había llegado a la conclusión de que si siempre Mello era el que lo buscaba a él y terminaba enfurecido, la solución sin duda era que Near fuera a su encuentro, pues de esta manera el rubio no iba a enojarse ni a golpearlo. Muy sencillo.

Pero, todo había terminado peor de lo que esperaba. Mello ahora parecía auténticamente molesto, al punto en que asustaría a cualquiera.

Había sido un mal plan, a pesar de que a Near le había costado tanto entender a Mello para encontrar una solución a sus heridas-literalmente-.

—Mello, no es necesario llegar a estos extremos. Me disculpo.

—Disculparse no es suficiente—dijo Mello—. Además, falta sacarte en cara tu último error. Te subiste sobre mí y me dejaste abajo como si fuese una mujer… Qué mal, Near. Eso fue un error fatal —agregó y miró maliciosamente la ropa interior de del albino.

Near miraba expectante a Mello. No creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad? Eso era violar el espacio vital de una persona. Near no lo había hecho porque había respetado ese espacio, pero Mello seguramente…

La cara del albino hizo una mueca de desconcierto cuando se sintió completamente desnudo. Dirigió su vista hacia arriba y miró con horror como Mello sostenía en la mano su ropa interior y la miraba con asco.

—¿Blanco? —dijo Mello, refiriéndose al color de su ropa interior—, ¿ni siquiera puedes comprar estampados?

Near sentía que la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas. Era una sensación tan extraña como desconocida para él. ¿Sería eso estar sonrojado? Habría sido interesante comprobarlo y analizar las causas de ello, pero en ese momento tenía cosas un poco más urgentes.

—¡Mello devuélvemelo! —gritó Near alzando su mano e intentando tomar su ropa.

—¿Y para qué? —respondió el otro, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡P-porque voy a enfermarme!

—Lo dices como si fuese algo que me importase.

—¡Mello!

Mello pensó que ver a Near nervioso y algo desesperado iba a resultarle gracioso, pero no lo estaba disfrutando como él quería. Le resultaba mucho más interesante ver el leve sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas del niño y apreciar su piel nívea, que casi parecía tener brillo propio en la oscuridad de la noche. Su pelo despeinado, su camisa abierta y las orejas de conejo que aún llevaba en la cabeza terminaban por completar la fantasía de cualquier pervertido. ¡Pero no la de Mello! No, para nada. Mello no se interesaba en los hombres, y menos en Near… Aunque, a decir verdad, en esos momentos Mello no podía estar seguro de ser heterosexual.

Acercó lentamente su mano hacia el pecho de Near. Quizás, si tocaba un poco, sólo para probar…

—¿¡Mello!? —Escuchó aquella voz y supo inmediatamente que se encontraba en problemas—. ¿¡Qué le haces a Near!?

—Roger.

De todas las personas que habrían podido encontrarlo en esa situación tan vergonzosa y completamente extraña tenía que ser el director. Seguramente sería castigado de por vida, porque prefería eso a tener que explicarlo todo y pasar por un momento tan vergonzoso que seguramente lo marcaría de por vida.

—Te hice una pregunta, Mello —dijo Roger, mucho más serio de lo habitual. Mello se mantuvo en silencio, mientras pensaba frenéticamente en una excusa—. Responde cuando te hablo.

—Bueno… Es obvio que no estamos jugando cartas.

—En mi oficina, ahora —fue lo único que dijo Roger a la respuesta de Mello—. Tú también, Near.

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí al momento de salir de la oficina de Roger. Se sentía fatal, a tal punto de no querer salir nunca más de su habitación. Y es que era lo normal después de que te dijeran semejante castigo, que más bien parecía una tortura.

Un mes, 30 días, 43.829,0639 minutos, 2.629.743,83 segundos… ¡Tendría que estar todo ese tiempo sin chocolate!

A Mello le parecía inhumano. Hacerle eso era condenarlo a noches de insomnio, pesadillas, ojeras, cansancio, frustración, ansiedad y un montón de efectos negativos más.

¡Y todo por culpa de Near!

—¡Mello! —dijo Matt apenas vio a su amigo entrar a la habitación—. ¿Qué te hicieron?

—Castigado sin chocolate… por un mes.

—Oh, vaya. Eso sí que es mala suerte —opinó Matt, sin ser demasiado alentador para su amigo—. ¿Y que le hicieron a Near? —Mello hizo una mueca de odio cuando escuchó la mención del nombre de su rival.

—Esa… es la peor parte de todo…—hizo una pausa antes de continuar, como si le costase aún creer lo que le había pasado—. Le quitaron sus juguetes por una semana… ¿¡Te das cuenta lo injusto que fue ese tipo!? —Matt asintió—. Y además nos obligaron a ambos a quedarnos todas las tardes en la biblioteca organizando los libros… hasta terminar de ordenarla. Y, ¡Maldición! Esa cosa es enorme. Jamás terminaremos.

—¡Pero Mello! Sólo a ti se te ocurriría tratar de tirarte de Near en el jardín —Matt rió con su propio comentario—. Si me hubieses avisado con tiempo te habría conseguido una habitación…

El golpe de Mello en el rostro fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Matt notara lo furioso que se encontraba, y que no le convenía nada reírse de él.

Así que tomó sus consolas y sus juegos velozmente y salió de la habitación. Tuvo suerte de cerrar la puerta a tiempo, pues de lo contrario habría recibido un cojín en su rostro, cortesía de Mello.

Caminó por el pasillo tranquilamente y sonrió, pues todo había salido bien. Porque que al final, Alicia, llena de curiosidad, había seguido al conejo.

* * *

_Agradecimientos a los reviews de todas ustedes, chicas :D Nunca me imagine recibir tanto en el primer capitulo -llora-. Gracias a Neferura por la corrección, si ven algo mal no se repriman en corregirlo, estamos todas aprendiendo_

(25/03/13): Corrección general del fanfic. I see ya soon!


	3. Third line

Las advertencias siguen igual; yaoi, shota (?), lenguaje fuerte, desnudos, etc.  
Espero que a nadie se le olvide que **Death Note no me pertenece** en lo absoluto; nope, ni siquiera Mello.

* * *

**_'World is mine'_**

_El número uno en el mundo.  
Debes saber como debes actuar cuando estás… ¡Conmigo!_

**_3_**

_**¡Tercero!**_

_**Tienes que cumplir con todos mis caprichos no-egoístas**_

_**Summary:**_ ¿Qué pensaría todo el mundo cuando fuera por ahí preguntando por Near? ¡Dirían que se habían hecho amigos! No habría forma de arreglar su reputación luego. Tendría que encerrarse para siempre en su habitación, y llevaría una vida de antisocial… Aunque eso tampoco sería bueno, pensarían que se le pegó de Near.

* * *

El sonido de los libros cayendo y armando alboroto fue lo único que logró sacar a Mello de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la derecha, buscando a su compañero de castigo y no se sorprendió ni un ápice al verlo tirado en el piso con una montaña de libros, enciclopedias y diccionarios a su alrededor.

Suspiró con cansancio, ¡y claro! Cualquiera lo habría hecho después de ver la misma escena doce veces.

Había conocido a gente torpe, a gente muy torpe y a Near. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviese ni el más mínimo control sobre su cuerpo? El mocoso tenía una pésima coordinación, lo que sólo hacía sus movimientos aún más torpes. Además, claro, de no tener absolutamente nada de fuerza.

—Resbalé —se excusó simplemente Near al sentir la mirada de cansancio de Mello sobre él.

—Ya me había dado cuenta —dijo Mello y se volteó nuevamente para seguir con su castigo: Reorganizar la biblioteca. Eso era lo que había dicho Roger que hicieran; de la A a la Z.

Claro, muy sencillo. Ir y mover un par de libros, ¿no? Pan comido

Si Mello hubiese sabido que la biblioteca de Wammy's house tenía esa enorme cantidad de libros, él habría… habría…

No, seguramente no habría podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Suspiró nuevamente. Ahora mismo, como cada tarde, se encontraba en la biblioteca junto a Near, y sentía que no iban a terminar jamás. ¡Cielos! ¡Hace dos días estaban organizando la sección de biología! Mello se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de la cantidad de libros que había de esa temática en el lugar. ¡Ni siquiera entendía para qué querían tantos libros! Nadie iba a estudiar biología, es más, apostaría que pasarían años antes de que alguien volviese a tocar el libro que estaba guardando en ese momento. Siglos, quizás.

Biología era una materia aburrida, nunca le había gustado. Y el hecho de que ahora todo lo que estuviese relacionado con esa ciencia le recordara a Near sólo la hacía aún más tediosa. Llevaba apenas unos días y quería terminar ya, pero sabía que faltaba bastante para eso, pues apenas iban en la 'B'.

Nuevamente pudo escuchar el sonido de los libros cayendo.

—¡Vaya que eres torpe! —regañó Mello a Near al verlo nuevamente en el piso—. No pasaron ni dos minutos y ya estás en el piso.

Mello se acercó a Near y comenzó a recoger los libros del suelo. ¡Vaya! Era increíble que todo tuviera que hacerlo él solo. Y ahora, además de organizar su parte tenía que arreglar el desastre que dejaba Near. Genial.

—Mello —lo llamó el albino—. No es necesario que me ayudes, puedo hacerlo solo.

—No, no puedes. Si pudieses hacer algo por ti mismo no te habrías caído trece veces —Dijo Mello con un gesto de cansancio. ¡Era obvio! Cualquiera a estas alturas estaría más que harto de la situación.

—No han sido trece, estás exagerando.

—Son trece contando esta.

—Oh, vaya —contestó simplemente, mientras recogía los libros que él mismo había tirado.

Era molesto tener que hacer eso prácticamente él sólo. La torpeza de Near sólo lograba que el niño hiciera más desorden en vez de ayudar en algo y, por consecuencia, que Mello tuviera el doble de trabajo.

Aunque, de alguna manera, el asunto comenzaba a no desagradarle del todo. Le gustaba la idea de ser superior a él, aunque fuera solamente en un ámbito.

Además, por alguna razón, cada vez que el mocoso se caía sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo a ponerse nuevamente de pie. Y eso era solamente porque Near se veía demasiado inferior y, por lógica, él se volvía en el mejor. O algo así.

—¡Cielos! Mira el desastre que dejaste —lo regañó Mello—. No cargues con tantos libros, o seguirás cayéndote.

Near miró a Mello algo sorprendido, sin demostrarlo, obviamente. No veía la razón para que Mello estuviese ayudándolo. No era lo normal. Aunque, tampoco era malo

Sonrió un poco y de manera breve, aunque suficiente como para que Mello pudiese notarlo. El rubio tuvo que frotarse los ojos un par de veces para asegurarse de que no lo engañaban. No se pellizcó, pues sabía que aquello habría estúpido e ineficiente, pero si no fuese tremendamente inteligente probablemente lo habría hecho.

—¿Q-qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó, tratando de que su voz sonara más segura de lo que realmente se sentía. Por alguna razón, se había puesto un poco nervioso, y sabía que ver a Near sonreír tenía que ver con ello.

—Nada —contestó, serio como siempre—. Sólo me preguntaba por qué de pronto Mello se preocupa por mí.

—¡N-no me malinterpretes! —gritó Mello con un molesto sonrojo en el rostro. Near sonrió burlón al verlo y el rubio entendió inmediatamente que el mocoso sólo quería burlarse de él—. ¡Jamás me preocuparía de alguien tan molesto como tú!

—Vale. Te creo.

—¡Oye, no te rías de mí! —dijo molesto.

—No me río, Mello. En serio —contestó sereno, pero Mello sabía que mentía. Sabía que sólo quería burlarse de él. Buscaba hacerlo enfadar, y lo estaba logrando.

—¡Si lo haces!

—No lo hago.

—¡Mientes! Lo único que quieres es hacerme enfadar.

—No. No tengo nada personal en contra de ti —contestó tranquilamente Near. Mello frunció el ceño. El hecho de que el niño se mostrara tan indiferente con él era quizás lo que más lo molestaba

—No es verdad. Me odias como yo te odio a ti.

—Estás equivocado. El único que tiene un odio obsesivo aquí eres tú —le contradijo Near y, por alguna razón, le dolió un poco que lo hiciera.

—¿Obsesivo? No te creas demasiado, mocoso. No estoy obsesionado contigo, ni nada… —dijo Mello, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado seguro—. Idiota —agregó finalmente, ya sin nada que decir a su favor.

—¿Se te terminaron los argumentos, Mello?

—No… —contestó él, pero su voz no sonó demasiado segura—. Puedo decir también que eres un malagradecido, considerando que he hecho todo yo sólo.

—¿Malagradecido por qué?

—Haz estado riéndote de mí. Creo que es suficiente como para llamarte 'malagradecido' —contestó Mello.

—No he estado haciendo eso.

—Si lo haz hecho.

—Es suficiente, Mello —contestó Near, perdiendo interés y jugando con su mechón de cabello—. Esta discusión no llevará a ninguna parte. Terminemos de una vez.

—¿Es porque se te acabaron los argumentos? —preguntó Mello, imitando a Near.

—No. Es porque tú eres muy testarudo —le dijo simplemente sin cambiar ni un poco su expresión, haciendo que Mello se enfadara aún más.

—Y tú eres muy molesto, ¿sabes?

—Lo que Mello piense de mi no significa nada en realidad. Me da igual. En cambio, si respondiste a mi ataque es porque a ti si que te importa lo que yo piense de ti, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —gritó Mello, notablemente molesto, pero a la vez algo sonrojado

—Y el sonrojo de tus mejillas sólo me hace pensar que estoy en lo cierto. Haz sido descubierto, Mello.

Sentía su cara roja y unos deseos tremendos de golpear a Near y borrar esa sonrisa burlona que se había dibujado en su rostro. Tomó todos los libros que había ayudado a recoger al niño y los lanzó al piso con rabia. Cayeron haciendo alboroto y en cualquier lugar; poco le importaba si se rompían o perdían. Todo era culpa de Near, al fin y al cabo.

—¡Idiota, no puedes reírte de mí! Eres sólo un maldito mocoso, que no es capaz llevar un par de libros sin armar alboroto y empeorarlo todo —gritó el rubio furioso—. Habría terminado hace bastante de no ser por ti. De hecho, todo habría ido mejor si no te hubieses aparecido ese día en el jardín, en halloween. ¡Pero no pudiste aguantar tus deseos de joderme la existencia!, ¿verdad? Tenías que ir a molestarme y que terminaran castigándome, ¡y con mi chocolate! ¡No tienes idea lo que ha sido para mí estar sin chocolate todo estos días! ¡Quiero chocolate!, ¿entiendes? ¡Chocolate! Me quitaron la única cosa que disfruto en este maldito lugar por tu culpa.

—Eso no fue mi... —trató de defenderse Near, pero el rubio lo calló de inmediato.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí lo es! ¡Y siempre ha sido así! ¡Desde que llegaste al orfanato todo ha ido mal! Mi vida se arruinó en el momento en el que pusiste el pie en el edificio. ¡Yo sólo quería ser L! ¡Era mi único sueño y lo arruinaste! Y lo peor de todo es que no pareciera que tuvieras deseos de ser el sucesor. No… Por supuesto que no los tienes. Es sólo otra forma de arruinarme la existencia, ¿verdad?.

—Mello…

—¡No me interrumpas! —lo calló Mello—. ¡Te odio! Te odié desde el primer momento y te odiaré para siempre. Jamás lograré aceptarte como L. No mereces ser L. He sido yo el que se ha esforzado día tras día, el que ha estudiado duro y el que merece convertirse en el próximo sucesor —Mello estaba comenzando a calmarse de a poco. Había gritado todo lo que había estado acumulando hace un par de días y se sentía realmente mejor ahora—. Y si te nombrasen a ti, te mataría. No podrás ser L, porque te mataré primero. Recuérdalo.

Near observó en silenció como Mello caminaba hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, la abría y se largaba sin dar más explicaciones. Miró los libros regados por el piso que sólo hace unos momentos Mello le había ayudado a recoger, para luego tirarlos por causa de la ira. Una ira que Near no llegaba a comprender. ¿Cómo era que Mello se había enojado exactamente? No entendía, y la verdad, tampoco tenía deseos de intentarlo. Constantemente trataba de pensar como Mello, de ponerse en su lugar, pero siempre terminaba fallando.

Para Near, Mello era un enigma. Jamás sabía lo que pensaba o lo que quería hacer. Sólo había podido llegar a dos conclusiones, ambas válidas. La primera era que él era incapaz de pensar como Mello porque todas sus acciones dependían, de una u otra manera, de sus sentimientos, totalmente contrario a él, que jamás tomaba una decisión basada en los sentimientos. Y la otra era muchísima más sencilla, además de ser la que más le gustaba a Near: Mello era poli polar. Hace tiempo que pensaba que Mello ya no entraba en la calificación de sólo dos personalidades.

Quizás podría ayudarlo algún libro del lugar, pero en medio de ese desorden era algo más complicado.

* * *

—Lo odio.

—Si, Mello. Lo sé —respondió Matt por enésima vez.

Desde que el rubio había entrado a su habitación no había dejado de repetirlo y comenzaba a cansarse un poco de la situación. Él era un buen amigo, siempre escuchaba todas las quejas de Mello y movía la cabeza cuando era necesario. No cuestionaba nada de lo que decía y lo apoyaba cuando el mundo se volvía en su contra. Pero esto definitivamente era más de lo que él podía soportar y no sabía si podría estar haciéndolo por mucho tiempo más.

—Es que… ¡Lo odio mucho!

—Si, Mello. Eso también me lo haz dicho.

—¡Matt! ¡Tú no entiendes! Él es verdaderamente molesto. Es tremendamente desagradable y yo siempre tengo que aguantar todas sus burradas. ¿Por qué yo Matt?, ¿Acaso soy la única persona en el universo? Pues no, es obvio que no. Entonces… ¿por qué Matt?

—Quizás, si dejaras de buscarlo… —se aventuró a decir Matt. Tal vez, si lo hacía ver su error, cambiaran el maldito tema de una buena vez.

—¡No lo estaba buscando! Yo jamás lo busco…

—Si lo haces —lo corrigió de inmediato.

—Bueno, quizás lo haga. Pero ahora no lo hice. ¡Ya te lo había mencionado! —reclamó el rubio, molesto—. ¿Estás escuchando?

Matt suspiró un poco. La verdad, es que no había mucho que escuchar y el juego de su amada consola estaba muchísimo más interesante. Pero no podía decirle eso a Mello. No si quería terminar con todos sus miembros intactos. Y cuando decía todos, eran todos sus miembros.

—Por supuesto. Pero estaba hablando en términos generales —contestó de inmediato Matt, logrando salir exitosamente de la situación. A pesar de ser el tercero en el lugar, tenía sus puntos fuertes. Su cerebro trabajaba muchísimo mejor bajo presión—. Si dejases de buscarlo funcionaría en situaciones normales, pero ahora que tienen la obligación de verse las caras todos los días lo mejor sería que tratarás de llevarte mejor con él.

—¿¡Estás loco!? —contestó bastante alterado Mello. Matt suspiró. Buenos, aconsejar no había sido buena idea. Tendría que aplicar el plan B… y de paso crearlo.

—S-si, bueno… es lo más obvio.

—¿A ti te parece obvio que yo tenga que 'llevarme bien con Near'? Lo dices como si fuese algo normal, por dios.

—Yo lo decía porque la única persona que odia la situación eres tú. A Near no le interesa en lo absoluto si eres tú o yo el que lo ayude —dijo Matt y notó como Mello se desanimaba ligeramente, pero no le dio importancia—. Si tratas de mejorar las cosas con él, tal vez el asunto se haga menos tortuoso.

—Es imposible que algo con Near no sea tortuoso —contestó Mello, desalentado.

—Sólo es tortuoso, porque estas diciendo que lo será —el rubio lo miró como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma—. ¿¡Es que no haz leído El Secreto!? —exclamó Matt con asombro.

—¿Tú si?

—No, la verdad no tengo tiempo para leer. Pero si he escuchado mucho de eso, y el libro habla sobre la fuerza de la atracción y de…

—No me interesa Matt. Soy independiente y me importa un comino lo que diga el resto de la gente sobre las fuerzas y no se qué cosas más. No hay nada ni nadie en el mundo que influya en mí, ni siquiera esas malditas cosas sobre atracción y karma o lo que sea —Matt sonrió ante el comentario testarudo de Mello. Ese chico no tenía caso. No iba a hacer caso jamás.

—Entonces, ¿piensas seguir quejándote todos los días sobre lo miserable que es tu vida y de lo injusto que fue Roger al hacer lo que hizo? —preguntó Matt sarcásticamente.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—Podrías tratar de llevarte mejor con él —contestó el pelirrojo inmediatamente.

—Me refería a una opción realista.

—Si lo pones así, entonces no. No puedes hacer nada por terminar con tu tortura. ¡Oh, pobre Mello! —se burló Matt, haciendo melodrama—. ¿Qué será de ti de ahora en adelante?

—No te burles, es trágico.

—Si claro. Muy, muy trágico —respondió sarcásticamente Matt.

—¡Es horrible!

—Siempre estás viéndole el lado negativo. Podría tener algo bueno… de hecho, podría ser muy bueno—dijo Matt maliciosamente. Mello lo miró asustado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Verás Mello. Este es el escenario: Tú, Near, biblioteca, solos. Eso podría ser muy conveniente

—¿Para qué exactamente?

—Bueno para hacer un poco de 'esto y aquello'

—¿'Esto y aquello'?

—Vamos, Mello. No te hagas el que no entiendes —dijo Matt perdiendo un poco la paciencia—… ya sabes, para que por fin puedas tirarte a Near. Tal vez eso es lo que quieres en el fondo.

—¡Matt! —grito Mello con el rostro completamente sonrojado, ¡pero obviamente no era por Near! No, eso nunca—. ¡N-no! ¡No, no y no! Que ni siquiera se te pase por la cabeza algo así. ¿¡Qué te hace pensar que yo querría hacer…eso!?

—No lo sé. Quizás sea porque en Halloween te pusiste sobre él y lo desnudaste sin ningún motivo aparente. Tal vez.

—¡E-eso…! —trató de decir Mello, buscando una excusa convincente, pero para ser realistas, no se le ocurría ninguna en ese momento—. ¡No tiene nada que ver! —contestó finalmente y se cruzó de brazos.

Era injusto. No, más bien molesto que Matt tuviese que recordarle aquella situación tan vergonzosa. Él no había tenido realmente la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado. Era absolutamente inocente, porque Near era el culpable, ¿verdad?...

¡No! Por supuesto que era inocente. Near había empezado por subirse encima de él en un principio. Mello sólo le dio a probar un poco de su propia medicina. Nada grave en verdad.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo Matt y suspiró de cansancio. Si Mello era así de testarudo sería él el único que sufriría con ello.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Había sido una mala idea tocar el tema de la dichosa fiesta, pero a esas alturas no había forma de arreglarlo. A Matt no le quedaba otra que aguantar el mal humor de Mello. En fin, era lo de siempre, al fin y al cabo.

—Entonces… ¿Lo odias? —preguntó Matt, aunque supiera la respuesta que Mello le daría.

—¡Lo odio muchísimo! ¡Más que a nada en el mundo! —contestó el rubio inmediatamente y en ese momento, Matt supo que no iba a volver a cerrar la boca.

Mello se quedó un rato más en el lugar, quejándose de lo injusta que era la vida y de lo mucho que odiaba al estúpido de Near. Pero en el instante que Matt encendió un cigarrillo se sintió demasiado incomodo por el olor apestoso de la habitación y pareció olvidarse de todos sus problemas, pues se levantó rápidamente de la cama, dispuesto a irse del lugar.

—¿Te vas ya, Mello?

—Si. Recordé que tenía que ir a la biblioteca —respondió Mello. No era del todo mentira, puede era verdad que debía ir—. ¿¡Ves!? Incluso me hacen trabajar por la tarde —Matt rió un poco.

—Vete ya, dramático.

—Además, el humo de tus cigarros va a terminar dándome cáncer. Deberías dejar esas mugres

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos —dijo Matt, molesto de que criticaran sus cigarros.

—Sólo bromeaba, malhumorado —respondió Mello, sacándole la lengua de manera infantil.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó sin ánimo por los pasillos. Le deprimía tener que volver a ver a Near de nuevo. Una vez al día es suficiente, pero debía hacerlo si no quería que Roger le pusiera otro castigo. Y realmente no quería otro… conociendo a Roger, seguramente lo haría compartir habitación con Near, y definitivamente eso no le gustaría. No, jamás… En serio no.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca la encontró completamente vacía. Miró en todas las direcciones, buscándolo, pero nada. Bien, si se supone que después del almuerzo tienen que ir una hora más a la biblioteca a ajustar las últimas cosas, ¿Por qué demonios no había rastros de Near?

Bufó molesto. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido ese mocoso? Dios, lo que le faltaba; que Near desapareciera.

—Genial.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el lugar y se cruzó de brazos impacientemente. Si ese mocoso pensaba que llegando tarde iba a hacer que Mello trabajara el doble se equivocaba. No iba a mover ni un solo dedo.

Sacó una barra de chocolate que había logrado robar exitosamente esa tarde de la cocina y le dio un mordisco. Al diablo con el castigo, no había nadie ni nada en el mundo que fuera capaz de arrebatarle su chocolate. Roger no tenía idea por lo que él había pasado hasta ahora sin su chocolate. Habían sido los dos días más amargos de toda su vida. Mello creía que había sido suficiente como para aprender la lección.

Dio otro mordisco a su amada barra, de forma impaciente. ¿Cuánto más podría tardarse ese niño? No tenía fama de ser impuntual como Matt o irresponsable como… Matt también, ¿entonces cuál era el problema exactamente? No estaba de ánimo como para esperarlo toda la tarde, ni tampoco para ir a buscarlo. Pero la ausencia del albino comenzaba a molestarle.

—¿Dónde diablos está? —se quejó Mello en voz alta, aunque sabía que nadie le escucharía.

Pasaban los minutos, para volverse horas. La situación estaba comenzando a producirle una sensación extraña en el pecho, pero no lograba identificarla. Lo único que sabía al respecto es que no le agradaba para nada.

Al final, se paró cabreado y salió en busca del niño, obviamente sin dejar de maldecirlo. Era inaceptable que tuviese que hacer ese tipo de cosas, es decir, ¿qué pensaría todo el mundo cuando fuera por ahí preguntando por Near? Oh, ¡Mello sabía muy bien que pensarían! ¡Dirían que se habían hecho amigos! Por Dios, que mentira tan grande. No habría forma de arreglar su reputación luego. Tendría que encerrarse para siempre en su habitación, y llevaría una vida de antisocial… Aunque eso tampoco sería bueno, pensarían que se le había pegado de Near.

Hiciese lo que hiciese no sería bueno, así que lo mejor era dejar de perder el tiempo y encontrar de Near antes de que su ánimo empeorara aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Recorrió todos los pasillos, pero no había ni rastros del niño. Miró en el comedor, en la cocina, en el baño, en el jardín, en la biblioteca de nuevo, en la sala, pero nada. Incluso había entrado a un par de habitaciones para ver si estaba con alguien más, pero desechó la idea después de unos cuantos intentos. Después de todo, ¿Con quién podría ir Near?

* * *

No, él no estaba preocupado por Near. No lo estaba… por supuesto que no.

¿Por qué habría de preocuparse? A él no le interesaba Near, por lo tanto, no tendría por qué importarle que Near no estuviese en el orfanato. Es más, debería estar feliz de que ese mocoso se haya dignado a largarse de una vez por todas. De esta manera, por fin podría ser el número uno y ganar el respeto que merece.

Si, su vida de pronto se había vuelto fantástica. No más Near, nunca más…

Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Suspiró con cansancio. No entendía el motivo de su angustia, ni el por qué de que, a pesar de lo feliz de la situación, no lograba alegrarse. Ni siquiera entendía por qué se había ido Near en primer lugar… ¿Fue por lo que le había gritado en la mañana? No había sido tan duro, ¿o si? ¡No! Por supuesto que no, después de todo, era sólo la simple verdad. Además, no había sido nada nuevo, nada que no le hubiese dicho antes.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de distraerse un poco. Como era de noche, todos los niños se encontraban jugando en la sala y armando alboroto. Todos estaban tan distraídos y parecían tan contentos en sus juegos que ninguno reparaba en la ausencia de Near.

De alguna manera, sentía algo de lástima por él. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado ya?, ¿cuatro, quizás? Era mucho tiempo, y aún así nadie todavía se daba cuenta de que no estaba. Mello lo supo antes porque ellos tenían que estar juntos por las tardes, pero, en caso de que no fuese así, ¿Lo habría notado? ¿O tal vez estaría tan despreocupado como ellos…?

Near estaba afuera, en algún lugar desconocido, completamente solo. Sabía que era astuto, un genio… pero, ¿estaría realmente bien…? Mello sabía que las capacidades motrices del niño eran absolutamente nulas. Si estaba distraído, no podría caminar ni siquiera un metro sin tropezar. Y a pesar de saber eso, no le había dicho a nadie que Near no estaba. ¿Para qué? Mello no ganaba nada con decirle a Roger que Near se había largado. Quizás castigarían al niño, pero era mucho más conveniente para él que no volviese a aparecer. Entonces, ¿qué razones tendría Mello para hacer eso? Ninguna en realidad…

—¿Ocurre algo, Mello? —escuchó una voz llamándolo detrás de él. Era la chica de los dibujos... ¿Linda, tal vez?—. Te noto distraído.

—No es nada —respondió simplemente—. Sólo pensaba que afuera tiene que correr un viento tremendo.

—¡Y que lo digas! Roger dijo que habrá una tormenta —dijo ella, sonriente—. Me encantan las tormentas, ¿A que son geniales?

—¿Una tormenta? —preguntó Mello, tratando de disimular su impresión—. ¿A-ahora?

—Aún no, pero pronto—contestó la chica—. ¿Por qué? ¿Te asustan las tormentas, Mello?

—No puedo negar que siento algo de inquietud en este momento —dijo el rubio. Y era verdad. Aunque jamás le habían asustado las tormentas, había comenzado a dolerle un montón el estómago.

—Mello, no importa si te asustan las tormentas. Seguramente comenzará cuando estemos durmiendo, así que puedes estar tranquilo —trató de reconfortarlo Linda—. Aunque eso en un rato más…

Odiaba a Near, ahora más que nunca. ¿Cómo era posible de que saliera del orfanato si se avecinaba una tormenta? Si se tratase de cualquier otra persona lo entendería, pero, ¿acaso Near no era el 'mejor' del lugar? Era un genio… ¡Un genio, por Dios! Tenía un coeficiente intelectual altísimo y una gran habilidad de análisis, era ilógico que hiciese cosas tan imprudentes. Y una tormenta no era algo que pudiese tomarse a la ligera, sobretodo tratándose de Near. Como el niño es muy delgado y pequeño-y torpe-, el viento terminaría por tirarlo al piso, y entonces, un amable señor se ofrecería a ayudarlo, diciéndole algo como 'Hace frío, ¿no quieres venir a pasar la noche en mi casa?', entonces Near tendría que aceptar, pues no le quedaría otra opción… Y en ese lugar, el ahora no tan amable señor lo lanzaría violentamente a su cama, ¡y luego…!

—¡A dormir! —gritó Roger, que había aparecido de pronto con su típica expresión de aburrimiento.

Todos los niños, obedientemente, tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus habitaciones sin ánimos. Todos excepto Mello.

El niño rubio estaba teniendo una batalla interna. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? No había leído ningún libro donde plantearan la situación de: 'Posiblemente la vida de tu rival está en peligro y depende de ti salvarlo'. Era una situación complicada…

Si se iba ahora a dormir, ¿Qué ocurriría con Near? ¿Estaría bien…?

—¡Mello, a dormir! —le gritó Roger al verlo ahí parado sin moverse

—Va-vale… —respondió él sin demasiada seguridad.

Caminó a su habitación con un paso lento. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Por mucho que odiase a Near, no estaba bien dejarlo a su suerte. Aunque tampoco sabía cómo ayudar, en caso de que quisiera hacerlo, por supuesto.

Quizás, si le contaba a Roger… No, quedaría mal parado. Estaba mal delatar a tus compañeros, incluso si son tus rivales. Si hiciese eso, quedaría como el soplón del orfanato, y nadie escucharía sus razones cuando lo estuviesen golpeando por ello.

Suspiró. Ayudar a Near le hería el orgullo, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo. Y quizás esa era una de las razones que le hacía odiarlo más. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a competir con él si tenía que estar cuidándole? Era humillante.

Aunque, si algo le ocurría a Near… ¿Qué pasaría entonces con Mello? Quedaría como primera opción para heredar a L, y jamás tendría que volver a sufrir de frustración por ser el segundo. Si, sería lindo...

Pero eso no estaba bien. Mello quería ganarle a Near, superarlo en todo aspecto, no hacerlo desaparecer y ya. Quería hacerlo sufrir… si, que llorara de frustración, que pasara noches sin dormir y se atormentara día y noche con el asunto, tal y como había ocurrido con él. Pero Mello quería ser la persona que provocara todas esas cosas. Quería ser el responsable del sufrimiento de Near… ¡Quería castigarlo! Ese mocoso malcriado se merecía un castigo y Mello con gusto se lo daría. Si había otra persona que lo dañara no sería lo mismo. Eso no le agradaba para nada, porque él único con derecho a molestar a Near. Ese niño era como su juguete, pero suyo solamente.

Sonrió satisfecho. Claro, ahora lo entendía todo. No estaba preocupado por Near, ni tampoco le interesaba, ni nada. Sólo quería evitar que su juguete se estropeara. Sólo era eso.

Esperó detrás de un pilar que Roger se fuera y se aseguró de estar solo antes de salir de su escondite. Luego corrió a la puerta de entrada y salió rápidamente, tratando de no hacer mucho alboroto. Si iba cuidar su juguete, tendría que encontrarlo primero.

Miró la reja que tenía en frente. Bien, quizás no era buena idea salir… saltar esa cosa sin armar alboroto era imposible y francamente no tenía idea de cómo se las habría ingeniado Near. Era frustrante saber que ese niño le había ganado una vez más, pero no en ese momento no podía desquitarse con él

Estuvo analizando un buen rato, pero no encontró la forma de salir, y al final no le quedó otra que rendirse. Bufó molesto, y resignado se sentó en el piso, sin saber muy bien el motivo ¿Por qué mejor no entraba?...

Quizás era porque tenía la esperanza de que el niño volviera y por eso se sentó a esperarlo. No creía que se fuese así como así… Near no era del tipo generoso, no le habría hecho ese favor.

—¿Dónde estás, mocoso? —preguntó en voz alta—. Me congelaré aquí afuera si no vuelves pronto, enano egoísta.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente. Habría sido buena idea sacar un abrigo, pero si volvía ahora había muchas posibilidades de ser descubierto y lo mandarían de vuelta a la cama. Además, no creía que Near fuese a tardar mucho más… había salido hace mucho, ¿cuánto más podría tardar? Seguro que ya estaba cerca…

Una gota de agua cayó sobre la nariz de Mello. El rubio, extrañado, miró hacia el cielo y vio como poco a poco comenzaba a llover. El cielo estaba repleto de nubes grises que prometían lucirse con una buena lluvia.

Un sentimiento que Mello no pudo reconocer comenzó a moverse en su interior. En ese momento, sólo podía pensar en Near y en la forma de ir a buscarlo ya. Ese chico estaba solo, y había comenzado a llover... ¡Cielos! Se avecinaba una tormenta y Near no tendría donde refugiarse.

El cuerpo de Near siempre le había parecido bastante frágil. Posiblemente, una fiebre fulminante bastara para acabar con su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un cuerpo tan poco resistente no podría con la pulmonía que seguramente le traería estar aquí afuera.

Algo más intranquilo, miró a su alrededor en todas las direcciones, pero siguió sin encontrar nada que le ayudara a salir del lugar. ¡Dios! Tenía que ir a buscarlo ahora, pero no se le ocurría nada además de saltar la reja por encima…

No, no. Pero eso era imposible. Él no haría tal cosa sólo para traer a Near de vuelta, era demasiado arriesgado…

El sonido de un trueno lo despertó de sus pensamientos, y fue suficiente como para que terminara de decidirse y que, sin dejar de maldecir a Near y al clima, trepara torpemente por las barras metálicas. Ese maldito Near iba a pagarlo caro, pero luego, ahora lo que importaba era traerlo de vuelta.

Estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces, pero, ¡Vamos! Era Mello después de todo. Su cuerpo estaba preparado para muchas cosas más. Esto no era nada realmente. No, nada… ¡Ni siquiera estaba cansado! ¡Por supuesto que no! Sus músculos le ayudarían a cruzar, porque el era muy musculoso ¡Y muy macho también!

Finalmente llegó al piso sano y salvo. Ahora que lo pensaba, podría escaparse más seguido; la seguridad en realidad dejaba mucho que desear. Quizás no era primera vez que Near se iba, aunque todavía no sabía como había podido hacerlo, porque, definitivamente no había saltado la reja.

Escuchó otro trueno y reaccionó casi al instante. Salió corriendo por el único camino que había, ¡pero no fue porque estuviese preocupado! Era solamente cuidar que sus pertenencias no se estropearan, porque Near, de cierta forma, le pertenecía.

—Le cuidaré y le protegeré porque me pertenece —pensó Mello en voz alta. Tenía la mala costumbre de hacerlo, aunque en esos minutos donde se encontraba solo no importaba demasiado—. Es sólo mío. Y no lo compartiré con nadie más.

Siguió corriendo. No veía el final del sendero, ni hacia dónde llevaba; lo único que sabía con exactitud, era que Near había caminado por él y que donde fuese que el sendero lo llevase, seguramente allí estaría el chico.

No iba a perder la calma; no había de que preocuparse. Near era completamente autosuficiente, o al menos, lo necesario como para no hacer nada estúpido. Mello sabía que Near era prudente.

Lo que lo preocupaba en realidad no era Near, sino el resto de las personas. Si bien el chico sabría detectar una situación de peligro y trataría de evitarla, no siempre lo lograría. Había personas que eran más fuertes que él, y podrían hacerle daño fácilmente.

La lluvia se hizo cada vez más fuerte, hasta transformarse en un diluvio. La visión comenzaba a dificultársele bastante, y sus ropas se habían vuelto muy incómodas y pesadas. Bufó molesto. Seguro que pescaría un resfriado terrible. Apenas viera al mocoso lo golpearía muy fuerte, tanto, que le dejaría inconciente. Tenía que pagar, aunque seguramente Near también se enfermaría.

¿Por cuánto estuvo corriendo, exactamente? Mello no lo sabía con exactitud, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para sacar un cálculo en este minuto. Si hubiese sido una situación normal seguramente habría podido hacerlo sin mayores dificultades, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad. Todo lo que ocupaba su mente era Near. Millones de preguntas se acumulaban en su cerebro; ¿Near estaría bien?, ¿Habría aceptado la ayuda de algún desconocido?, ¿Cuánto debía seguir corriendo para encontrarle?, ¿Iba a encontrarle?, ¿Por qué se escapaba? Quizás, por la discusión de esa mañana…

Se reprochó a sí mismo por estar pensando cosas tan estúpidas. Near no era una chica, ni tampoco un chico sensible. Ese tipo de cosas no deberían afectarlo mayormente. Además, todo lo que le había gritado Mello era la verdad, lo que realmente creía de él. No es como si no se lo hubiese dicho antes. No había nada de que preocuparse…

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía ligeramente culpable?

* * *

Se sentó en el césped, aunque aún estuviese húmedo. La lluvia había terminado y el frío que había era insoportable, sobretodo considerando que las ropas de Mello estaban empapadas. No había dormido nada y moría de sueño, pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de dormir al aire libre si no quería morir de una pulmonía. No había encontrado a Near por ninguna parte y se había hecho demasiado tarde. Y encima, estaba demasiado cansado como para volver al orfanato.

Tsk, vaya suerte la suya.

Se recostó con cuidado y se abrazó a sí mismo. Ese definitivamente no había sido su día. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, pues el sendero estaba tan oscuro que tropezó en más de una ocasión.

Se había ido. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar Mello en esos momentos. Nunca volvería a ver a Near. Así de sencillo.

Quería sentirse feliz por ello, pero no podía. ¿Quién podría estarlo, después de todo? Aunque admitirlo lastimara su orgullo, no podría diciendo que no le importaba Near. Era una mentira tan ingenua. Ese mocoso le importaba más de lo que debería. ¿Hace cuánto exactamente había comenzado a importarle Near? Ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta cuando ocurrió. Pero, si le importaba, ¿por qué seguía odiándolo?

Se quejó en silencio. No era justo que admitiera esas cosas en este momento. Si él hubiese sabido antes que se sentiría así cuando supiera que nunca más volvería a ver a Near, quizás… habría actuado diferente. Quizás habría tratado de llevarse mejor con él. Sólo quizás.

Rió amargamente. ¡A quien engañaba! Quería que Near se quedase, que nunca se fuera. Un sentimiento tan enfermo y desagradable le llenaba por dentro. Sentía deseos de llorar. Llorar de impotencia, de rabia y de irritación. Quería gritar muy fuerte para deshacerse de ese sentimiento tan fastidioso.

Había tratado de traerlo de vuelta y no lo había conseguido. Se había comportado tan estúpidamente… ¡Si no hubiese dudado tanto tiempo, entonces…! Entonces él ahora, quizás, estaría caminando con Near, regañándolo, pero feliz de traerlo de vuelta.

Pero ahora no sabría que haría. ¿Valía la pena realmente volver al orfanato? No tendría competencia si Near no estaba. Tampoco tendría sentido seguir esforzándose en mejorar. No habría a quien superar. Todo había terminado, ¿no?

Sintió un poco de lástima por Matt. Seguramente se pondría triste al darse cuenta de que no volvería jamás al orfanato. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, después de todo. Se sentiría triste y abandonado, y no podría culparlo; Mello se sentía de la misma manera en ese momento.

Se abrazó con más fuerza. De pronto, tenía la mente en blanco. Sólo era conciente del frío. Un frío que seguramente iba a terminar matándolo si seguía allí tirado…

Mello se puso de pie luego de ese pensamiento. No podía permitirse terminar con su vida de una forma tan estúpida y poco heroica. Su existencia se convertiría en un desperdicio si lo hiciera. No podía terminar de esta forma.

—No puedo deprimirme por cosas que todavía no ocurren. Near volverá, eso seguro.

Y apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras lo vio.

No muy lejos, se encontraba Near caminando hacía él. Traía un paraguas consigo y una bolsa en la mano, además de su expresión imperturbable de siempre.

Mello sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Near estaba allí, sano y salvo, y estaba caminando hacia él; entonces, no estaba enojado, y nadie lo había dañado.

Había estado esperando ese momento hace horas y ahora no sabía que hacer. Quería ir y golpearlo, gritarle en la cara que era un estúpido y que le odiaba de por vida; quería preguntarle dónde había estado y por qué se había ido.

Pero Mello sólo fue capaz de correr y abrazarlo. Su cuerpo reaccionó antes de que pensara en hacerlo y cuando se dio cuenta ya le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos. No pudo retener más sus lágrimas de alivio y comenzó a llorar, en contra de sus propios deseos, en el hombro de Near.

—¿Me-mello? —preguntó Near, completamente desconcertado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿'Qué haces aquí'? ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? —le gritó Mello, furioso, aunque sin dejar de abrazarle.

—¿Estás llorando, Mello?

—No. Estoy sudando por los ojos —respondió sarcásticamente el rubio, pero a Near no pareció hacerle gracia.

—Podría ser… ¿Estabas preocupado por mí? —preguntó inocentemente Near. En respuesta, Mello sólo pudo abrazarle más fuerte.

—¿Dónde demonios te habías metido, idiota?

—Salí.

—¡Eso es obvio! De lo contrario, no estaría aquí —dijo Mello. Bien, si Near no captaba la indirecta, era su problema. Él ya le había respondido—. Te pregunté donde estabas exactamente, idiota.

—Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo —dijo Near, sin contestar.

—¡Y lo estoy! ¿¡Cómo es que sales del orfanato sin avisar a nadie y encima con esta tormenta!? —gritó Mello, y no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara al hacerlo—. Podría haberte ocurrido algo, imbécil.

—Podría haberte ocurrido algo a ti —dijo Near—. El único irracional fuiste tú.

Mello se separó de Near un poco y lo miró confundido. Sabía que sus ojos estaban rojos y posiblemente tendría ojeras debajo de ellos, pero no le importo que Near lo viera así. Quizás, de esta manera lo haría sentir culpable. Y, en el fondo, Near si tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Y tú qué?

—Yo salí mucho antes de que oscureciera. Estuve bajo techo durante la tormenta y evite mojarme. En cambio, tú estás todo empapado.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?

—No me culpes. No sabía que ibas a venir a buscarme—respondió Near—. No era algo que tuviera previsto.

—¿No?, ¿y qué tenías previsto exactamente?

—Pensé que cuando te dieras cuenta le dirías algo a Roger —dijo Near y Mello le miró de mala manera.

—¿En serio crees que soy ese tipo de persona? —le preguntó amargamente.

—No sé que tipo de persona eres exactamente —contestó simplemente Near.

—Vaya, qué amable…

—Pero, a pesar de que no fuese necesario —lo interrumpió el niño albino—. Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte. Irresponsable, pero enternecedor.

Mello se sonrojó violentamente. ¡No quería _esa_ clase de reconocimiento! Near de seguro lo sabía y quería reírse a costa de él. Lo habría golpeado en otra situación, pero se sentía demasiado aliviado como para hacerle daño. Aunque, posiblemente mañana se le pasara. Se separó de Near y le dio la espalda para ocultar el hecho de que parecía un tomate.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué te fuiste? —dijo Mello, tratando de cambiar el tema

Near no respondió. Simplemente se puso en frente de él y le entregó una de las bolsas que traía en la mano, sin dar mayores explicaciones.

Mello lo miró curioso y luego comprobó el interior de la bolsa. Dentro había aproximadamente veinte barras de su chocolate favorito.

—¿Qué… qué es esto? —preguntó Mello sin poder creérselo

—Chocolate, por supuesto —respondió Near con tranquilidad—. Mello había dicho que odiaba estar sin chocolate.

—No, pero… ¿Saliste solamente para comprar chocolate…? —Mello no podía creérselo. Por él. Sólo por él.

—Bueno… Después de discutir, busqué un libro para poder entender mejor tu enojo y solucionar el problema rápido para poder trabajar en la organización de la biblioteca más eficientemente —dijo Near, completamente inmutable. No parecía tener frío, ni sentirse incómodo por sus ropas mojadas—. Allí ponía que para tener una buena relación debíamos dejar de lado nuestras diferencias… o algo así. No entendí muy bien a qué se refería eso.

—¿Y por qué saliste por chocolate?

—Creí que si tenía un gesto así contigo íbamos a mejorar nuestra relación y a trabajar juntos —contestó el albino, y Mello pudo jurar que su cara se veía ligeramente sonrojada—. Si por mi culpa te castigaron sin chocolate, estaba bien si te lo devolvía. Pensé que era un buen gesto.

Mello lo miraba sorprendido. ¿En serio Near había todo eso por él o era sólo otra forma de manipularle? Pues, si estaba tratando de hacerlo, le había funcionado de maravilla.

Inmediatamente le había llenado un molesto sentimiento de culpa. Vaya, así que eso era lo que Near había ido a buscar… Tenía el vago recuerdo de haberle dicho al niño algo así como '¡Quiero chocolate!', pero no lo sabía con exactitud. Quizás debió cuidar un poco sus palabras, aunque a esas alturas no le importaba demasiado. Después de todo, era culpa por tomárselo todo tan literal.

—¡Serás idiota! —le gritó Mello—. El chocolate puedo robarlo de la cocina. No era necesario hacer algo así.

—Nadie ha dicho que tengas que dejar de robar el chocolate. Puedes hacerlo y además conservar estas barras —señaló Near—. La gente comenzaría a sospechar si se desaparece el chocolate todos los días, ¿no crees?

Bien, el chico tenía un punto, aunque no iba a reconocerlo. Al menos, no en voz alta.

—Entonces… ¿Estamos a mano, Mello? —preguntó Near después de un rato.

—Mm… No lo sé. Un par de barras no me harán perdonarte —dijo Mello—. Haz hecho muy mal al hacerme venir corriendo con esta lluvia y logrando que me empapara. ¿Sabes las posibilidades que tengo de enfermar en este momento?

—Cercana al 100%, probablemente.

—Exacto. La pasaré muy mal en cama, así que exijo algo más a cambio —sonrió maliciosamente al decirlo. Near sabía, por la expresión del rostro del rubio, que no sería nada bueno para él.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando enferme, y sé que lo haré, tendrás que ser mi esclavo personal y, por consecuencia, obedecerme en todo lo que te ordene —dijo y agrandó su sonrisa. Near pareció pensárselo un rato, analizando los pros y contras de la situación, y al final, suspiró.

—Vale, pero no haré nada fuera de mis posibilidades, ni en contra de mi voluntad.

Mello sonrió de una manera algo oscura. Ya tenía su venganza asegurada con Near. Se lo pasaría bastante mejor de lo que pudiese haber pensado en algún momento. Al final, la vida comenzó a sonreírle. Y aunque estuviera cansado y adolorido, se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Bostezó con sueño. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había dormido nada en toda la noche, y se encontraba más que agotado. Seguro que tenía unas preciosas ojeras en su rostro… Genial, probablemente parecía un mapache.

—Mello —lo llamó Near de pronto—. Traje ropa de repuesto. Es mejor que te cambies, o no podré cuidarte. Morirás antes de que pueda hacerlo —dijo y le pasó la otra bolsa que llevaba.

—Vaya, gracias… supongo —respondió sin mucho ánimo. Maravilloso, encima tendría que usar la ropa de Near. Ahora seguramente ya luciría como un mapache. Ahora sería un hermoso panda.

Echó un vistazo al interior y notó inmediatamente que había algo extraño. ¿Por qué había una playera negra…? Juraría que Near sólo tenía ropa blanca. Pijamas blancos, para ser exactos.

Sacó la prenda para verla mejor y se sorprendió al verla. ¡Esa… esa era su playera! ¿Por qué Near traía su ropa en una bolsa…? Entonces, Mello ató los cabos sueltos.

—Dijiste que no tenías previsto que yo viniera. Entonces, ¿por qué trajiste una muda de ropa para mí?

—Pues, en realidad, no lo tenía previsto _del todo_ —dijo sonriendo de una forma algo sombría.

Y, por alguna razón, Mello sintió que su juguete había terminado jugando con él.

* * *

_(25/03/13): Me gusta este capítulo, no sé por qué c:_  
_Al igual que los otros, una correción. Espero arreglar todo esto pronto u.ú_


	4. Fourth line

¡Hi~~! Yo de nuevo :3

¿¡A que no se esperaban una actualización tan pronto!? Yo tampoco, la verdad. Pero el capítulo se escribió casi solo... Las ideas fluían y fluían. Encima me di cuenta que las iniciales de mi hermano son MNM, entonces fue imposible no acordarme todo el día (a mi no me fue tan bien y soy solamente CNM ToT!)

Ádemás les había prometido que era de navidad, y tenía que ponerlo hoy porque mañana no iba a tener tiempo para hacerlo.

En fin.

Las advertencias son las mismas: **Yaoi**, **Shota**, **Meronia-MelloxNear-NearxMello-Mello-Near-Mello-Near-Mello-Near** (Ok, suficiente, creo que se entendió xD) y que **Death Note no me pertenece... PERO MELLO SI :D!**! (vale, no xD)

* * *

**_'World is mine'_**

_El número uno en el mundo.  
Debes saber como debes actuar cuando estás… ¡Conmigo!_

**_4_**

_**¿Lo entendiste bien?**_

_**¡Entonces no me dejes solo, idiota!**_

_**Summary:**_ Near se reprochó internamente por haber aceptado cuando el rubio le había pedido que fuera su esclavo. Incluso si Mello se había enfermado por su culpa, no era justo que tuviese que pasar por eso. Era, de muchas maneras, humillante, pues el rubio no dejaba de pedirle que hiciera cosas bastante denigrantes, como la que acababa de decir... ¿De qué iba eso de darle en la boca?

* * *

—¡Near!

El chico albino caminaba hacia la cama de Mello con lentitud. Su mirada parecía inmutable a pesar de que el rubio le había gritado muy fuerte, y no en un tono muy amable, precisamente. Lo miró en silencio, esperando que el otro continuara hablando.

—Quiero chocolate —dijo Mello después de un rato—. ¡Y que no sea el blanco esta vez, por favor! —Near simplemente se limitó a abrir otra barra de chocolate y extendérsela al otro.

—Ten —soltó sin emoción alguna.

—¡Oye! No seas desconsiderado, ¡que estoy enfermo! —le reprochó Mello de inmediato—. Dámelo en la boca —dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y abriéndola.

Mello tenía que aceptarlo; se sentía fatal. Después de haber ido a buscar a Near en plena tormenta se había enfermado de lo lindo, y ahora estaba en cama por ello. El cuerpo le dolía y de vez en cuando le subía la fiebre más de lo que le gustaría, pero el molestar constantemente a Near lo alegraba. Era gracioso ver como Near tenía que atender a todas sus ordenes, por más ridículas que fuesen.

—Mello, no es necesario. Puedes hacerlo tú sólo.

—¡No es cierto! Quiero que lo hagas tú. Me siento muy mal para llevar la mano a mi boca… ¡Voy a morir!

—No lo haré.

—¡Vamos, mocoso! ¡Al menos hazlo porque es navidad! Piensa que por tu culpa tendré que pasar por lo menos unos días más en mi habitación, mientras en la sala todo el resto estarán abriendo sus regalos, muy felices y contentos —chilló dramáticamente. Near lo miró resignado—. ¡No me mires así, que es en serio!

Near, de mala gana, se sentó en la cama de Mello y partió un trozo de la barra de chocolate para entregárselo al rubio tal y como se lo había pedido: en la boca. Pero, al hacerlo, Mello dio vuelta el rostro, rechazando el chocolate, y lo miró enfadado.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó Near confundido. Mello primero le decía que quería que le diera él mismo el chocolate y cuando lo hacía lo rechazaba. ¿A qué estaba jugando exactamente?

—¡No, no! Está mal ¡Tienes que actuar como si fuese un avión! ¿Acaso nadie te lo ha enseñado, mocoso? —alegó Mello como si tratase de algo obvio. El albino lo miró sin comprender—. ¡Ya sabes! Decir algo así como: 'Mello, ¡abre la boca que viene el avioncito!', o parecido.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¡Porque mi madre jamás lo hizo conmigo! —dijo el rubio fingiendo llorar—. ¡Y yo pensé que… quizás tú…!

—Olvídalo.

—No seas pesado, Near. _¿Navidad, navidad, hoy es navidad?_... ¿Recuerdas?—le dijo Mello, tratando de que el chico accediera si cantaba un villancico.

Near no parecía feliz en lo absoluto. Ya llevaba bastantes días en esa situación y extrañamente Mello no mejoraba para nada.

Se reprochó internamente por haber aceptado cuando el rubio le había pedido que fuera su esclavo. Incluso si Mello se había enfermado por su culpa, no era justo que tuviese que pasar por eso. Era, de muchas maneras, humillante, pues el rubio no dejaba de pedirle que hiciera cosas bastante denigrantes, como la que acababa de decir.

Suspiró con cansancio. A estas alturas, no tenía más alternativa. Se había equivocado esta vez, pero la próxima no caería.

—Abre la boca Mello —dijo Near, tomando el trozo de chocolate y haciendo que diera algunas volteretas simulando ser un avión. Incluso había hecho los sonidos del despegue—. Pa-para que entre el avión —añadió, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado. Mello se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió maliciosamente.

Abrió la boca tal y como se lo había pedido el niño para 'dejar entrar el avioncito'. Near se veía tan poco serio jugando con un pedazo de chocolate. Desde ese momento, le había perdido todo tipo de respeto… si es que alguna vez le tuvo algo.

Cuando Near introdujo el chocolate en su boca, Mello se apresuró en tomar su mano para que no escapara y le mordió los dedos de manera juguetona.

—¡Me-mello! —gritó Near, bastante sorprendido del mordisco—. ¡No hagas eso!

—¡Pero Near! —contestó Mello, a punto de armar un berrinche—Todavía queda chocolate en tus dedos, y ya sabes que no se puede perder… —añadió con un tono maligno en su voz. Near lo miró ligeramente enojado.

—Suéltame —exigió el albino, demandante

—¿Pod qué? —dijo Mello con dificultad, pues se le hacía complicado hablar con los dedos de Near en la boca, pero no por eso iba a soltarlo.

—Porque duele.

—¿Y cuad cees tú que ez da idea?

—Deja de morderme, Mello.

—¿O zi no qué? —preguntó desafiante, aunque Near tuvo que interpretarlo para entender que era lo que le estaba diciendo.

El albino miró algo molesto y Mello optó por no seguir mordiéndolo, pero no por eso dejar de divertirse a su costa.

Sonrió maliciosamente mientras tomaba uno de los dedos de Near y lo lamía lascivamente, sólo para ver como reaccionaba. De inmediato, pudo notar como el rostro del niño se pintaba de carmesí y trataba de soltarse de su agarre, pero Mello tenía más fuerza y no lograba hacerlo.

—¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó Near, tratando de fingir indiferencia, pero su rostro lo delataba. Efectivamente, él sabía que trataba de aparentar Mello.

—Estoy lamiendo…

El rostro sonrojado de Near le agradaba más que cualquier otro rostro que el niño le había mostrado hasta ahora. Lo hacía ver casi como un humano común y corriente. Por eso, últimamente terminaba haciendo cosas como esa sólo para poder apreciarlo, aunque le avergonzara un poco. Pero estaban solos en su habitación. Nadie podía verle así…

—¡Mello!

Se escuchó un potente grito, seguido del sonido de la puerta abriéndose escandalosamente. Mello ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para saber que se trataba de Matt. Eso era obvio, nadie más entraba así a su habitación.

Rápidamente soltó a Near y lo empujó lejos de él. Había sido un movimiento veloz, pero no lo suficiente para que Matt no sacara conclusiones morbosas. El hecho de que estuviesen lo dos en una cama tampoco ayudaba a detener los pensamientos de su amigo.

—¿…Mello? —dijo Matt nuevamente, sorprendido—. ¿Qué le hacías a Near?

—¡N-nada! ¿Qué habría de hacerle…? —respondió Mello, claramente nervioso.

—¿Qué hacía, Near? —preguntó el pelirrojo, sabiendo que del albino obtendría una respuesta que satisficiera mejor su curiosidad.

—No lo sé. Se lo pregunté, pero sólo me respondió algo así como 'estoy lamiendo'

Mello miró horrorizado como Matt, al escuchar la respuesta del niño, sonreía maliciosamente y se llevaba la mano al mentón, como en pose de reflexión. Sabía que nada bueno podría salir de las conclusiones que sacara su amigo, ni para él, ni para Near.

—Oh… —soltó Matt sin deshacer la sonrisa de su rostro—. Y… ¿qué lamías, Mello?

—¡Nada, por Dios! —gritó él, completamente alarmado de lo que pudiera estar pensando el degenerado de su amigo.

—Si, claro. ¿Qué lamía, Near? —preguntó Matt, pasando del rubio.

—Chocolate.

—¡Vaya, Mello! ¿Así que le pusiste encima chocolate? ¡Qué original! Aunque no se podía esperar otra cosa de ti —dijo Matt riéndose. El rostro de Mello no podía estar más rojo—. ¿Sabías que hay unas cremas para que todo tenga sabor a chicharrones? ¡Te serían muy útiles cuando se te termine el chocolate!

—Es suficiente, Matt ¡Fuera de mi habitación! —gritó el rubio, llegando al límite de su paciencia. Near permanecía en silencio sin cambiar la expresión desinteresada que solía traer—. ¡Ahora!

—Vale, vale. Pero no es necesario que grites. Tu secreto está a salvo —dijo Matt—. No le diré a nadie que le estabas chupando…

—¡Vete! —lo interrumpió Mello, con el rostro teñido de carmesí—. ¡Y no es lo que piensas, idiota!

—Near —lo llamó Matt—. ¿Te estaba lamiendo?

—Si —contestó sencillamente el albino, sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión

—Entonces es exactamente lo que pienso —dijo Matt y corrió sin dejar de reír a su propia habitación, antes de que Mello pudiese lanzarle un cojín en el rostro.

—¡Eran los dedos, maldito degenerado! —gritó el rubio, pero Matt ya había cerrado la puerta tan escandalosamente como lo había hecho al entrar.

Mello miró furiosamente a Near. Ese maldito mocoso lo había hecho quedar mal en frente de su amigo. Eso era inaceptable, sobre todo considerando el hecho de que no sabía si Matt podría guardarse algo así sólo para él. Si se lo contaba a alguien como Linda, u otra chica chismosa, tendría que despedirse de su reputación y, posiblemente, de sus chocolates para San Valentín.

—¡Near! —gritó enojado—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Near, haciéndose el desentendido.

—¡Me hiciste quedar mal en frente de Matt!

—¿Mal en qué sentido?

—¡Él ahora piensa que tú y yo…! No, que más bien yo hice algo asqueroso —respondió Mello sin dejar de estar molesto.

—¿El sexo oral te parece algo asqueroso, Mello? —preguntó Near, inmutable—. Sé que esa fue la impresión de Matt, pero no me pareció importante aclararle la verdad.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿A ti te parece normal…? ¡Somos dos chicos, por Dios! ¿Por qué habría de querer que alguien pensara eso de mí…? —gritó Mello escandalizado, y también bastante sonrojado—. Un segundo… ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!, ¿verdad?

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡No te hagas el desentendido! ¡Querías que Matt pensara que yo estaba haciendo eso! Y respondiste esas cosas a propósito, para que lo creyera—Near se quedó en silencio un momento para luego sonreír de una manera algo oscura.

—Quien sabe…

Mello lo miró furioso. Ese maldito mocoso lo había hecho de nuevo. Cada vez que trataba de molestar a Near terminaba siendo él el único perjudicado.

Había llegado a su límite. Podía soportar a Matt, pues era algo que vivía todos los días y de cierta forma ya estaba acostumbrado, pero si ahora Near también comenzaba a molestarlo terminaría llenándose de arrugas en un par de años, y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

—¡Argh! —explotó finalmente y se cubrió con las mantas— ¡Vete tú también! ¡No quiero tenerte cerca!

—¿No quieres más chocolate? —preguntó extrañado Near

—¡Puedo comerlo yo sólo! No soy un bebé, idiota. No te necesito más aquí, ¡Fuera! —le gritó bastante molesto. No podía tolerar ese tipo de cosas—. ¡Y que ni se te ocurra pasarte por la tarde! Quiero estar solo. Estoy cansado de ti.

Near, sin cambiar su expresión, se encaminó a la salida y se largó en silencio, ligeramente acostumbrado a la personalidad bipolar del rubio.

El resto de los niños del orfanato se alarmaron al escuchar los gritos, pero nadie acudió al lugar a ver que ocurría. Los niños hace días se preguntaban lo mismo. ¿Por qué Near se pasaba todo el día en la habitación de Mello? Nadie entendía, pero tampoco se atrevían a preguntar. Seguro que Mello los mordía.

Además, en esos momentos, nadie tenía deseos de preocuparse por asuntos ajenos. Era navidad, ¿qué importaba el resto?

*

Near estaba aburrido. Las clases estaban suspendidas por la navidad y no había nada que hacer en la sala. Los demás niños estaban disfrutando de lo lindo adentro, corriendo de aquí para allá y armando alboroto. Nadie podía salir, porque afuera estaba nevando hace horas y no tenía pinta de dejar de hacerlo pronto.

Seguro que Mello estaría diciendo algo como _'Genial, tendremos una blanca y tormentosa navidad'_, pero el rubio se encontraba en cama en su cuarto sin ánimos de ver a nadie y no podría pasar la navidad con el resto.

Miró el techo, sin nada mejor que hacer. Seguía aburrido. Había terminado todos sus puzzles por la tarde por lo menos tres veces cada uno y sus juguetes estaban guardados en el armario de Roger hace bastante tiempo, y el anciano no se había dignado a devolvérselos aún. Se los había quitado por un castigo, pero seguramente se le olvidó.

Suspiró sin que nadie lo notara. Sin Mello revoloteando a su alrededor como una mariposa las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas. Solía fingir que ignoraba al rubio, pero en el fondo, Mello era su fuente más recurrente de entretención. Era gracioso ver como el chico llegaba tratando de llamar de diversas formas su atención y que terminara enojado sin que él dijese ninguna palabra. Pero, lo que más le llamaba la atención era la particular forma de ser del rubio. Era tan fácil leerlo, pero aún así era impredecible.

—¿Near? —lo llamó una voz familiar a su espalda.

Volteó y pudo ver como Matt se sentaba a su lado y prendía su consola. Parecía tan aburrido como él.

—Pensé que estarías con Mello —le dijo Matt, sin ninguna emoción en especial—. Últimamente te pasas todo el día en su cuarto.

—Me tiene como esclavo, pero se molestó en la mañana y me dijo que no me necesitaba más.

—¿Y para qué te necesitaba antes? —preguntó Matt, sin poder ocultar su interés, pero a Near no parecía molestarle.

—Está enfermo y necesitaba… —dijo Near, pero se quedó en silencio, reflexionando sus palabras—. No, _Quería_ que hiciese algunas cosas por él.

—¿Y está bien que le dejes solo?

—No morirá.

—¡Que cruel eres, blanquito! ¡Tu pobre seme está enfermo y ni siquiera te preocupas! —chilló Matt escandalosamente. Near lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Seme? —preguntó el albino sin comprender.

—Claro, el seme, por supuesto…. O quizás… ¿¡Mello es el uke!? —gritó el pelirrojo, armando alboroto.

—¿Qué es un…? No, mejor olvídalo —dijo Near, restándole importancia. No tenía idea a que se refería Matt, y conociendo al pelirrojo, prefería no saberlo—. No saques conclusiones apresuradas, o Mello se molestará otra vez.

Al terminar de decirlo se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Todo seguía estando tan aburrido…

—¿Eh? ¿Ya te vas blanquito?

—Si. Alguien tiene que llevarle la comida a Mello.

—¿Y por qué no la lleva alguna enfermera? —preguntó Matt, extrañado de que fuera Near el que se encargara de eso.

—Mello pidió explícitamente que fuese yo el que lo hiciese —respondió Near, aunque no lucía muy emocionado por la idea.

—Ah, vale —dijo Matt y sonrió—. En ese caso, deséale una feliz navidad a Mello de mi parte, ¡y para ti también, blanquito!

—Gracias. Felices fiestas —contestó Near mecánicamente y salió de la sala.

Se dirigió a la cocina sin mucha energía. Era problemático tener que hacer eso todos los días, pero no le quedaba otra. Además, le había servido de excusa para que Matt le dejara tranquilo. No tenía nada contra él, pero había comenzado a hablar cosas muy extrañas, y una voz en su interior le gritaba que lo que más le convenía era no enterarse sobre que trataban.

Cuando llegó, una de las cocineras le pasó una bandeja con el almuerzo del rubio y le deseo una feliz navidad, por pura formalidad. Además, Near pudo darse cuenta como escondía una barra de chocolate a un costado del plato. La cocinera también notó que había sido descubierta.

—Está prohibido, pero es navidad… —le dijo ella mientras se ponía el dedo sobre los labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio—. Además, ese chico es adicto. No sé como lo soporta.

Near simplemente asintió. Si esa mujer supiera que Mello tenía en su habitación una bolsa llena de barras de chocolates, seguramente no sería tan generosa. Que ingenua…

Caminó con mucha dificultad por los pasillos tratando de no botar la bandeja. Tenía la certeza de que Mello había pedido que Near le llevara la bandeja porque sabía la poca coordinación que tenía y que con eso quería lograr que se fracturara, o algo así.

Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, tocó la puerta del cuarto de Mello. Si en ese momento alguien venía y le preguntaba que deseaba para navidad, respondería, con mucha sinceridad, que sólo quería que Mello le abriera rápido la puerta.

Tocó nuevamente al ver que nadie respondía, pero nada. Mello seguía sin atender.

—Mello, soy Near. Traigo tu cena —dijo Near, sin obtener respuesta—. Sé que estás molesto, pero voy a pasar de todas maneras.

Near abrió la puerta con dificultad, pero logró hacerlo. Hizo uso de todo su equilibrio—que no era mucho, y entró a la habitación con la comida intacta.

Y allí, comprendió por qué Mello no abría.

El rubio estaba tendido en su cama, con el rostro completamente rojo y sudado. Jadeaba y se aferraba a las sábanas con una mueca de dolor indescriptible. ¿Cómo era posible…? En la mañana estaba bien...

Near no supo que decir. Mello se veía tan débil y frágil, como nunca le había visto antes. El albino siempre había pensado en él como una persona fuerte, que no dudaba en tomar decisiones y que tenía una tremenda fuerza de voluntad, sin olvidar su espíritu de superación. Pero ahora, que lo veía respirar con dificultad y con las mejillas sonrojadas, no sabía como actuar.

—Mello —lo llamó suavemente—. ¿Estás despierto?

—¿N-near? —respondió él con dificultad—. ¿Eres tú? —el albino se acercó al rubio y le tocó la frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—Si… Mello, estás ardiendo. ¿Te tomaste la temperatura? —preguntó Near, mientras que su mano acariciaba suavemente los cabellos del rubio, tratando de calmarlo.

—¿Tomar? ¡Yo no tomo vodka, Near! —dijo sin poder armar una frase coherente—. Aunque el vodka es delicioso… ¿sabías? — Mello soltó una carcajada

Estuvo riendo un rato, pero luego rompió en llanto. Se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas y sollozó amargamente.

Near sólo pudo verlo con lástima. La fiebre estaba haciéndolo delirar, y eso lograba que se sintiera algo culpable. Seguramente no tenía consciencia de que estaba allí, ni tampoco entendía la razón por la que estaba llorando, o riendo. Mello sólo era conciente de su dolor, todo el resto le era indiferente.

—Hace frío… ¿Está nevando…? —dijo Mello con la mirada perdida—. A… ¡A mi no me gusta la nieve! —y lloró con más fuerza. Near le acarició la mejilla.

Se sentó en la cama a su lado y se acercó a su oído. Podía escuchar a Mello llorar, pero prefirió ignorarlo.

—Voy por Roger, espérame —le susurró suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero Mello pareció alterarse más cuando lo escuchó.

—¡No! —gritó Mello, aferrándose a Near y apresándolo con sus brazos—. ¡No te vayas!

—Vuelvo en seguida, si no voy a buscar ayuda…

—Quédate… —dijo entre jadeos. Near lo miró sorprendido. Definitivamente la fiebre lo estaba haciendo delirar… ese no era Mello—. Quédate conmigo, Near.

El albino quería ir por ayuda, pero después de ver semejante escena no pudo hacer otra cosa que acariciarle el cabello y sonreír tontamente. Dentro de los brazos de Mello se estaba tan a gusto.

—Espérame un segundo —dijo Near. Mello le miró preocupado—. Voy al por un paño húmedo —se paró rápidamente y salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección al baño.

Cuando volvió, Mello seguía jadeante y no le había bajado ni un ápice la fiebre. Rápidamente tomó el paño y lo puso en su frente. Él sólo se removió un poco cuando lo hizo.

—¿N-near…? —lo llamó Mello en cuanto se recostó a su lado—. Debes cuidarte de… de esos sapos… —Near lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Por qué Mello estaba delirando con sapos?—. Son malos… Tratarán de matarte…

—Los sapos no me asustan, Mello

—Pero el rey… El rey sapo es feo —dijo Mello, riendo tontamente—. Da miedo…

—Estaré bien. Los sapos no van a comernos —dijo el albino siguiéndole el juego.

—¡P-pero son muy grandes…! No quiero que te hagan daño… No me lo perdonaría

Near lo miró asombrado. Sabía que Mello no estaba bien, y que posiblemente ahora no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando lo escuchó decir eso. Se repitió mentalmente que Mello no era él, que ahora mismo era un héroe mata sapos. Además, ¿por qué el rubio logró que se sonrojara, en primer lugar? No entendía que ocurría con él. Quizás también tenía fiebre.

—Quiero… —logró decir el rubio entre jadeos—. Quiero protegerte, Near

Y luego de esas palabras, Mello volvió a aferrarse a las sábanas con el mismo gesto de dolor. Vale, quizás Near no tenga fiebre y efectivamente esté sonrojado por las palabras del rubio, pero no podía asegurarlo.

Trató de recordar algún tratamiento para la fiebre. Había leído muchos libros, pero todos incluían el uso de medicamentos, y no tenía ninguno a la mano. Tenía que encontrar una solución más casera…

De pronto, recordó el fragmento de un libro que había leído hace un par de años y sonrió un poco. Decía algo así como 'Botellas de agua caliente deben ser puestas en los pies y a los lados el cuerpo'… Pero él no tenía botellas con agua, y menos tiempo para calentarla. Lo único que podría calentar el cuerpo de Mello sería… su propio cuerpo.

Se sonrojó un poco al pensarlo, pero se repitió que lo hacía sólo por el bien de Mello. No se molestaría con él por tratar de ayudarlo, ¿verdad?

Nunca estaba seguro de que efecto tendrían sus acciones, pero sabía que ahora sólo habían dos opciones: O se lo agradecía muy amablemente, o lo golpearía hasta dejarlo inconciente…

Suspiró. Tendría que arriesgarse.

Todavía un poco inseguro, abrió las mantas y se acostó junto a Mello.

En los pies y a los costados del cuerpo, ¿no?

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Near juntó sus pies con los de Mello y no resistió la tentación de jugar con los del otro; movió sus dedos incitando al rubio a mover los suyos, viendo como respondía casi inmediatamente.

Luego, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Mello y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Se sentía casi como un monstruo por estar disfrutando de eso cuando Mello sólo estaba sufriendo, pero no podía evitarlo; el regazo de Mello era tan cálido y acogedor, era imposible no disfrutarlo.

Pero, luego se dio cuenta de que no era el único que se sentía a gusto, pues Mello, inconcientemente, le había devuelto el abrazo.

Pasada una hora fue calmándose poco a poco, dejó de jadear y su respiración se normalizó.

Y entonces, Near no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y acompañar a Mello, que ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños.

No le importó ni un poco que el resto de los niños estuviese afuera disfrutando de la navidad. Él ahora mismo estaba demasiado ocupado para pensar en otro de sus juguetes que no fuese rubio.

*

Era extraño. Sabía que afuera estaba nevando, pero por alguna razón tenía demasiado calor. Sentía su cuerpo algo pegajoso y bastante sudado, y no lograba explicarse por qué.

Abrió los ojos y casi murió de un infarto al ver que en sus brazos no se encontraba otro que Near, durmiendo pacíficamente. El albino lo tenía apresado en un abrazo tan posesivo que tuvo que frotarse los ojos para comprobar que era él efectivamente.

¿Qué demonios había pasado exactamente…? Trató de recordar, pero lo único que vino a su cabeza fue un par de imágenes borrosas de él mismo llorando y aferrándose a las sábanas…

Ok, no quería saber el resto. Era bastante probable que hiciese el ridículo y que no podría volver a ver a la cara a Near…

Miró al mocoso que dormía en sus brazos. Estaba sonriendo…

De por sí era bastante extraño encontrarte a alguien durmiendo contigo, que ese alguien fuese Near, y que además tuviese una sonrisa en el rostro lo hacía el triple de increíble.

Sonrió también. Se sentía muy dulce en ese momento. Tenía deseos de seguir durmiendo así con Near, de abrazarlo, de olvidarse de todo y que nada más importase.

… Se valía soñar. Era navidad, después de todo, ¿no?

Estuvo largo rato mirando como el niño respiraba… ¡Si hasta su respiración era algo extraño, por dios! Era casi imperceptible, a tal punto, que Mello debía comprobar varias veces que efectivamente estaba vivo y que no lo había matado en uno de sus arranques de ira.

Veía su pecho subir y bajar a un ritmo condenadamente lento. Quería acelerarlo… debía hacerlo, o si no, iba a volverse loco.

Se recostó un poco sobre Near. Su pulso cardíaco se aceleró y tuvo la esperanza de que, aunque estuviera dormido, el de Near también lo hiciera. No pedía mucho, en realidad.

Acarició con delicadeza la mejilla del otro, tratando de no despertarlo. Su piel era tan suave como la de un bebé. Aunque, no era tan sorprendente considerando que Near tenía doce años. A veces lo olvidaba, pues el niño se veía como un adulto en miniatura. Sin risas, sin amigos, ni amor. No era el tipo de calificativos que usabas para describir a un niño, por lo menos no a uno normal.

El albino se removió un poco en sus brazos, para luego soltar un sonido indescifrable. Sabía que no pensaba con claridad. Quizás aún tenía fiebre, porque de pronto Near le parecía realmente lindo.

Ignorando su lado racional, cerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre Near, logrando que los labios cálidos del chico se rozaran con los suyos. Sólo lo había hecho para probar, pero por alguna razón, se quedó allí, disfrutando de la sensación que eso le producía y tratando de grabarla en su memoria.

Su pulso estaba completamente alterado. Sentía que su corazón iba a salir en cualquier momento de su pecho. Incluso estaba un poco sorprendido de que Near no se haya despertado todavía. Latía muy fuerte…

—Mello… —escuchó decir a Near y se quedó congelado.

Mierda.

Había sido descubierto, y en la peor de las situaciones. El sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas lo delataba y en esas condiciones no sería capaz de mentirle a Near. Jodida vida la suya. ¿Es que nada podía salirle bien?

—M-mira Near… —comenzó a decir Mello, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos—. N-no es lo que tú crees… ¡No he estado be-be-besándote o algo así! —agregó, pero no pudo evitar tartamudear—. ¡O-o sea! Q-quizás si lo hice, o algo así… ¡Po-porque eso no puede ser besarse!, ¿verdad? Sólo fue un roce… ¡No cuenta como beso! ¡No es lo que crees! ¿Ves? Es un m-malentendido, en serio… Y-yo nunca te besaría, ¡p-por dios! Tú no me gustas… por supuesto que no, que tontería… —a pesar de todo lo que estaba diciendo, su cara seguía tremendamente sonrojada y no podía hilar una oración correctamente—. ¡Near! ¿Me estás escuchando? —le reclamó al no obtener respuesta del otro.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos luego de unos segundos para encontrarse con Near durmiendo plácidamente y balbuceando cosas entre sueños. Mello se sintió como un completo idiota. Near sólo lo había llamado en sueños. Sólo eso…

Un segundo, ¿Near lo había llamado en sueños? Sonrió un poco. Vale, estaba bien… Con tal de que no se tratase de sueños húmedos.

Se recostó nuevamente en el colchón y abrazó a Near con más fuerza. Al diablo con ser racional. Era navidad y tenía su regalo en los brazos. Mañana se preocuparía por lo que Roger fuera a decir si entraba a la habitación y los veía así, o con todo lo que Matt iba a molestarlo luego.

En ese momento lo único que quería era dormir. Sólo eso. Y nadie iba negárselo, pues salía bastante más económico que la máquina de chocolate que había pedido el año pasado.

* * *

¿Les gustó? A mi en lo personal me encantó. Mello delirante es taaan lindo xD. Y para los que crean que actuó algo extraño... pues me basé en mis experiencias. La fiebre te hace estas muy ooc xD

Y bueno chicas/os. Les deseo una feliz-feliz navidad y que disfruten de sus vacaciones (?) En mi país salí de vacaciones de verano ;D!!!! Tendré muuuucho tiempo libre y, seguramente, muuuuucha imaginación fluyendo :3!

¡Vamos, es navidad! Darme un review no te matara :)! xD

Bye~~


	5. Fifth line

**_¡Hello! _**Si, lo sé. He sido una mala persona al tardarme tanto, pero me costó la vida escribir este capítulo. Hice casi seis versiones diferentes... ¡seis! Es increíble. Y al final, distorcioné toda la idea original y fue horrible -.- ¡Pero pude terminarlo! Y eso es lo que importa... o eso quiero creer xDD.

En fin...

Mismas advertencias: **Yaoi**, **shota** (dios, soy malvada xD), **Meronia**, **Mello/Near/Mello**... ¿¡**MattNear**!? Quizás... Y Mello _se pasa de listo_ con Near en este capítulo, así que tengan cuidado xD.

No creo que a alguna se le haya pasado por la cabeza que Death Note es mío, pero tengo que aclararlo de todas maneras. No es mío, ¿ok? De lo contrario, Near y Mello serían felices padres de muchos, muuuuchos hijos (?)

* * *

**_'World is mine'_**

_El número uno en el mundo.  
Debes saber como debes actuar cuando estás… ¡Conmigo!_

**_5_**

_**Y en ningún caso se te ocurra pensar que estoy celoso o algo.**_

_**Simplemente quiero ser el único en tu vida. Sólo eso.**_

_**Summary:**_ Sabía que Near sólo quería molestarlo, porque no lo decía en serio; no podía ser en serio, incluso si todas las cosas que había dicho eran ciertas esa no podía ser la realidad. Porque él no era gay… ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto que no! Haría que se tragara sus palabras

* * *

—Oye, Near —lo llamó Mello, ligeramente nervioso.

Los dos chicos se encontraban en la biblioteca sentados en el piso. El albino estaba leyendo un libro hace horas y Mello en ese tiempo sólo se había dedicado a comer chocolate.

Se supone que deberían estar trabajando, pero no estar haciendo nada era muchísimo más agradable.

—¿Hm? —respondió sin siquiera levantar su vista del libro

—Estaba preguntándome si tú… No, no… Si es que hay algún… o a-alguna —trató de decir Mello, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. ¡Olvídalo! No es como si me importase de todas maneras. Es sólo curiosidad… ¡No me malinterpretes!

—¿Qué quieres saber, Mello? —preguntó Near, acostumbrado a los ataques que le daban a Mello—. Puedes preguntar tranquilamente, no te malinterpretaré.

—Tú… ¿hay…? No… ¿Qué clase de chica es tu tipo?

—¿Mi tipo? —preguntó Near, bastante confundido—. ¿Qué clase de 'tipo'?

—B-bueno… tu 'tipo' —respondió Mello, igual de confundido. ¿Qué tan difícil de entender podría ser eso?

—¿Te refieres al tipo de chica con la que preferiría procrear? ¿O quizás el tipo con la que me gustaría mantener relaciones sexuales?... ¿O hablas de la chica con la que mantendría una relación sentimental?

—Eh… Todas, supongo —Sonrió un poco al escucharlo; sólo Near podía plantear el tema desde ese punto de vista.

—Pues, si hablamos de fines reproductivos, mi tipo sería una mujer que pudiera dedicar el 100% de su tiempo al hogar, y a nuestro posible hijo.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿No le ayudarías en nada? Mira que mal padre saliste, Near.

—Si consigo suceder a L, no me quedará tiempo para mi familia. Es normal que necesite a una mujer que pueda encargarse de eso —contestó Near tranquilamente, jugando con su pelo como siempre lo hacía.

Mello lo miró un poco enfadado. Ese maldito mocoso ya tenía asumido que se convertiría en L. ¡Ja! Él se encargaría de arruinarle los planes. Sólo podía haber un L, y ese sería él

—Aunque, si me lo preguntas, preferiría no ser padre. No me gustan los bebés.

—Near, se honesto. A ti lo que no te gusta es la gente

—Es probable que tengas razón… —dijo Near sin ánimos de discutir.

—Y… ¿Las otras dos?

—No lo sé. No me siento atraído por ninguna clase de chica como para mantener relaciones sexuales —respondió el albino muy seriamente—. Y menos comenzar una relación amorosa.

—¿Ningún tipo en especial?… ¿Seguro que eres normal, Near? Se supone que esta es la edad donde te atraen más las chicas. Ya sabes, las hormonas y eso…

—Creo que el problema reside en que no me gusta ningún tipo de chica.

Mello se quedó de piedra cuando escucho decir eso a Near. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿O eran sus oídos gastándole una muy horrible y traumática broma? Porque no era posible, ¿verdad? No tenía sentido… O al menos eso quería creer.

—E-espera un segundo… —tartamudeó Mello, presa del nerviosismo—. N-no… ¿Me vas a decir que eres… g-gay?—Near ladeó la cabeza, como si no entendiera

—¿Gay? —preguntó, ligeramente confundido—. ¿Hablas de los hombres que se sienten atraídos por otros hombres? —el rubio asintió—. Pues, tampoco he dicho que lo sea.

—¡P-pero tú dijiste que no te gustaban las mujeres!

—Así es, pero no por ello tienen que gustarme otros chicos —respondió sin modificar su expresión ni un ápice, a diferencia de Mello, que parecía completamente alterado.

—¿Cómo…? ¿¡Entonces qué demonios ocurre contigo, Near!? —preguntó el rubio perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Acaso…? ¡Oh! Near ¿¡Te gustan las plantas!? —el albino negó con la cabeza—. Entonces… ¿¡Los objetos electrónicos!? —dijo Mello, pero sabía que no era Near el que tenía obsesión con las consolas, precisamente.

—No padezco ni de fitofilia, ni logizomecanofilia —contestó Near sin perder la calma y bastante acostumbrado a esos términos. ¿Entonces esas cosas tenían nombre…?—. Creo que no me afectan las hormonas aún… o algo así, pues no me atrae nada en especial. Es sólo eso.

—L-lo dices como si fuese algo normal.

—¿Y qué es normal para ti entonces? —preguntó Near, mirándolo seriamente.

—Pues, que te gusten las chicas —contestó Mello, extrañado de que Near preguntara cosas tan obvias.

—¿Y a ti te gustan las chicas, Mello?

—Por supuesto… ¿Por qué no habrían de hacerlo?

—Porque, a pesar de tener a más de la mitad de la población femenina del orfanato babeando por ti, jamás has estado con ninguna de ellas.

—¡E-eso no tiene nada que ver y lo sabes! —trató de defenderse Mello. Él no era gay… no podía serlo, ¡no quería serlo!

—Además, todas tus amistades son hombres, y por lo que recuerdo, dijiste que en esta edad los chicos se interesaban por las chicas. Si de verdad te gustasen las chicas, ya te habrías acercado a una, pero no lo has hecho, y sabes el por qué, ¿verdad?

Sabía que Near sólo quería molestarlo, porque no lo decía en serio; no podía ser en serio, incluso si todas las cosas que había dicho eran ciertas esa no podía ser la realidad. Porque él no era gay… ¿verdad?

Miró la sonrisa burlona que se dibujaba en el rostro de Near y no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle un puñetazo en la nariz. Un muy merecido puñetazo.

Porque él no era gay, y se lo demostraría. Le probaría que estaba en un error y haría que se tragara sus palabras. Si… ¡que se arrodillara pidiendo disculpas!

—Ya verás Near. Haré que te tragues tus estúpidas palabras —soltó enojado y echó a correr.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la sala, atropellando a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. A lo lejos pudo divisar un grupo de chicas hablando y riendo escandalosamente, sin importarles que a su alrededor había otros chicos tratando de estudiar. Vaya idiotas, ¿por qué no usar la biblioteca…? Oh, claro. Near y él deberían estar organizándola y por ello los demás no podían estar allí.

Pero no era su problema, no ahora que tenía algo muy importante que hacer.

—¡Oye, tú! —le gritó a una de las chicas sin poder recordar su nombre—. ¿¡Quieres salir conmigo!?

*

La pirámide de cartas que había estado fabricando cayó estrepitosamente una vez más esa tarde. No había forma de que pudiera mantener la concentración, y eso le frustraba bastante.

Había algo hace días que estaba perturbando a Near, pero no podía entender de qué se trataba. Sólo sabía que se sentía molesto, y que la razón tenía que ver con Mello y su novia, o como prefería llamarlos él, 'Mello y su garrapata', pues ese era el único calificativo posible para aquella chica.

Había tratado por todos los medios de que sus ojos no se desviaran a la ventana que daba directamente al lugar donde Mello y la dichosa chica se besaban como si fuese la última cosa que harían en la vida, pero era inútil. Inconcientemente se había quedado observando una vez más como la chica le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y enredaba sus dedos en las hebras rubias del chico, mientras que Mello la recostaba en el césped y le acariciaba con una delicadeza totalmente impropia de él, por cierto, el rostro.

No le cabía en la cabeza, ¿por qué demonios se molestaba a tal punto de no poder concentrarse? Se supone que no dependía de sentimientos estúpidos como ese, y que podía vivir perfectamente con la situación. Él no debía estar afectado, no quería…

Pero lo estaba, y lo que lo frustraba más era que a nadie más parecía desagradarle esa chica. No era presumida, ni egoísta, ni nada de ese estilo. De hecho, por lo poco que sabía de ella-además que si seguía besando a Mello de esa manera iba a terminar tragándoselo-, era bastante amable, atenta, educada y generosa. Además de guapa, claro… ¡Pero era una garrapata! Estaba todo el tiempo tan pegada a Mello, como si se tratara de un tumor, pero más desagradable.

Pero lo peor de toda esa situación, era que todo lo que estaba pasando era pura responsabilidad suya, y lo sabía. Había sabido desde el principió el efecto que tendrían sus palabras sobre Mello. El rubio era demasiado orgulloso como para tolerar un comentario así, y él lo había tenido bastante presente cuando lo hizo. No podía corregir nada a estas alturas, y eso era quizás lo que más le enfadaba, ¿Cuándo exactamente había dejado de tener el control sobre él y los demás?

Siempre había sido fácil para él manipular al resto para que hicieran las cosas como lo deseaba. Bastaba con jugar los hilos de sus marionetas y éstas se movían a su voluntad. Hasta ahora había sido casi como un juego, y nunca se había arrepentido de nada. Sus cálculos eran demasiado exactos como para errar… a excepción de éste. ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar que iba a desagradarle ver a Mello con una chica?

—Hola Near, ¿qué haces aquí tan solo?

No era necesario voltear para que saber a quién pertenecía aquella voz, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Matt estaba parado frente a él con una expresión de aburrimiento pintada en el rostro. En sus bolsillos sobresalían una consola que, a pesar de sus pocos conocimientos en el tema, pudo identificar como la nintendo DS que había recibido en navidad y una cajetilla de cigarros de quizás-quien-sabe-que-marca.

—Buenas tardes Matt —contestó Near apartando rápidamente la vista de la ventana y fingiendo aburrimiento.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo? Ya sabes, para conversar, o algo así.

—Si traes tu DS en el bolsillo, quiere decir que no viniste aquí a conversar exactamente.

—Eres inteligente, blanquito —lo felicitó Matt—. Diría algo así como 'quiero ser como tú cuando sea mayor', pero eso es imposible, pues tú eres menor que yo, así que… pues, estoy jodido.

Matt se sentó a su lado, pero a una distancia prudente. El pelirrojo solía ser bastante molesto cuando estaba con Mello, pero en momentos como ese, cuando se encontraban los dos solos llegaba a agradarle. Era el tipo de persona que comprendía que cuando se producían momentos de silencios no había que intentar llenarlos con palabras vacías, pues a la larga se volvían incómodos.

Si no había nada que decir, preferían quedarse callados. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Matt lo llamó.

—Si te soy sincero, me costó trabajo decidirme en venir contigo. Mello es mi único amigo, y como sabrás, últimamente se encuentra algo 'ocupado' —dijo el pelirrojo, aparentemente bastante fastidiado—. Me cuesta relacionarme con la gente cuando no estoy con Mello, así que no esperes que sea una gran entretención.

—No tengo ningún problema con que permanezcas pegado a mí como lapa, con tal de que no perturbes el desarrollo normal de mi vida —contestó Near tranquilamente sin dejar de armar su torre de naipes—. Eso incluye las charlas muy extensas. Tampoco soy muy hablador.

—Cuando dices 'desarrollo normal de tu vida'… ¿te refieres a hacer torres de naipes y armar rompecabezas?

—Pues, si. De vez en cuando voy a la biblioteca a leer, y por supuesto, atiendo mis necesidades humanas, como comer un par de veces al día e ir al baño.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Así es —respondió Near.

—En ese caso, no creo que me cueste mucho acostumbrarme a tu rutina. Me gusta.

Permanecieron en silencio por largo tiempo. Matt había prendido su consola y llevaba un rato con un juego de autos bastante escandaloso. No sólo el sonido de los motores; además se escuchaban un par de risas de bebés y monos. Bastante extraño como para ser sólo autos.

No quería hacerlo, la curiosidad jamás le había dado buenos resultados, pero al final, Near no se aguantó más y se acercó a la pantalla de la consola de Matt.

—¿Qué juegas?

—Mario Kart, ¿lo conoces?

—Ahora si —respondió Near con normalidad. Matt rió.

—Eres gracioso blanquito. ¿Jamás has jugado con una de estas? —preguntó Matt, con curiosidad también. Near negó con la cabeza.

—Ni con esta, ni con ningún otro tipo de consola.

—¿Quieres probar? Tengo un millón de juegos… No, vale, son sólo mil doscientos, pero hay de todos los tipos. Seguro que alguno te gusta.

—¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad me la prestas? —preguntó Near, sin poder creer que Matt le estuviera ofreciendo una de sus amadas consolas.

—Por supuesto —respondió Matt riendo—. Me diste un poco de lástima cuando me dijiste que jamás habías jugado con una. No sabes de todo lo que te has perdido.

La torre de naipes era una de sus entretenciones favoritas, pero últimamente lo único que hacía era frustrarlo y recordarle a Mello. Y pensar en Mello lo frustraba y lograba que perdiera la concentración y botara su torre de naipes… y le frustraba aún más. Tantos sentimientos juntos de pronto lo mareaban, así que lo dejaría por un tiempo, y comenzar a distraerse con una consola parecía una opción muy tentadora.

—¿Qué tipo de juego quieres? ¿Ingenio, aventura, rol? ¿Cuál? —preguntó Matt, emocionado por la idea de tener un compañero que fuera fanático de las consolas como él.

—Me gusta este —respondió Near, neutral—. Los colores son… llamativos, supongo.

—Vaya… que bien —dijo Matt, decepcionado por el poco entusiasmo del albino.

El pelirrojo miró un segundo a Near y notó de inmediato que el pobre no tenía idea como comenzar una carrera, ni de cómo prender la consola, así que se acercó para ayudarlo. No dudaba que el albino, con su tremenda capacidad intelectual, tardaría poco en descubrirlo, pero ayudarlo no lo mataría.

—Vaya Near, te creía más astuto —se burló Matt, para hacerlo enfadar—. ¿Sabes el objetivo del juego, verdad? Son autos, tienes que llegar primero.

—Lo había supuesto, pero gracias de todas formas —respondió el chico sin cambiar ni en un poco su ánimo

Matt se decepcionó de nuevo. Si hubiese estado hablando con Mello, ahora tendría un ojo hinchado o una nariz sangrante… o ambos. Near era tan pacífico que ni siquiera pareció notar el tono burlón en que había dicho ese comentario.

Miró la torre de naipes que Near había dejado a medio hacer. Era extraño que el chico no la hubiese terminado. Quizás era porque había algo que le preocupaba, como a él. Quizás Near también extrañaba a Mello…

De pronto, sintió que la iluminación llegaba a él, y lo impensable le pareció sumamente obvio. En su mente no había muchas cosas claras aún. Las ideas iban tomando forma, pero tenía la seguridad de que las palabras plan, Mello, Matt y Near iban incluidas.

Espero impacientemente que Near terminara la partida y cuando escuchó la música de 'perdiste', que él casi no conocía, prácticamente saltó sobre Near para planteárselo.

—¿Q-qué te pasa? —preguntó Near, nervioso de que invadieran su espacio vital

—Nada… ¡es sólo que…! No, espera un poco —respondió Matt, apartándose del pequeño y tratando de calmarse, aunque le costaba trabajo; él también podía ser brillante, y había veces en que se sorprendía a sí mismo. Por eso, en ese momento no podía con su emoción.

—¿Quieres que te devuelva tu juego? Está bien por mí…

—No es eso, o sea, bueno, si quieres devolvérmelo por mí también está bien —contestó, tomando la consola que Near le extendía —. Pero se trata de otra cosa… de Mello.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Mello?

—No te hagas Near. A ti tampoco te agrada esa chica, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién? —dijo Near, haciéndose el desentendido, pero sabía exactamente a qué se refería Matt.

—No te hagas el idiota. Ambos sabemos que no lo eres —contestó Matt—. Además, te he visto mirándola toda la semana, y no lo hacías de buena manera.

—El lugar donde me siento a diario me da vista a esa zona del jardín. Es casi imposible no verlos —respondió Near, sin poder ocultar más su molestia, pero tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Vaya, ¿y por qué tu cara de molestia?

—Es el sol…

—Si, claro. El sol, como digas —dijo Matt—. De cualquier forma, y aunque finjas que no te molesta, tengo un plan y quiero que me ayudes.

—¿Plan para qué?

—Para alejar esa chica de Mello, por supuesto —respondió como si se tratase de la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Near lo miró sin poder ocultar perfectamente su confusión como solía hacer. No entendía el fin de hacerlos terminar.

—¿Con qué propósito?

—Es obvio. Para que esa garrapata deje en paz al pobre chico —respondió Matt molesto. Al parecer, al pelirrojo le desagradaba tanto como a él la novia de Mello.

—¿Por qué tienes interés en alejarlos? —preguntó Near y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando las palabras salieron de su boca con un tono de molestia—. ¿Estás enamorado de Mello, o algo?

—¿E-enamorado… de Mello? ¿Es una broma? —dijo Matt, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero la cara de Near le confirmó que estaba hablando en serio— Vaya, ¿en serio crees eso? —Near pareció pensárselo unos segundos

—No… pero es la única razón que se me ocurre.

—Digamos que… simplemente… Mello es demasiado necio y no entiende qué es lo que quiere. Ha hecho varias cosas por mí y le estoy devolviendo el favor. Le ayudo por eso —respondió Matt sin demasiado ánimo, pero Near no le dijo nada—. Además, ésta chica es demasiado casta y no tendrá detalles morbosos que contarme luego —añadió sonriendo.

—O sea que sólo te interesan los detalles morbosos…

—Podría decirse que si. Además, extraño la compañía de Mello… O al menos la de Mello sin la chica esa. ¡Pero no nos desviemos del tema! ¿Me ayudas o no?

Near lo miró, indeciso. Era un plan de Matt, no suyo. Jamás había confiado en la habilidad de una persona lo suficiente como para arriesgar su integridad física… porque si algo salía mal Mello iba a matarlo, literalmente. Vio los ojos seguros de Matt y no pudo distinguir ningún mal sentimiento en ellos. Le transmitieron confianza, aunque hizo todo lo posible porque no fuera a convencerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. En el fondo, también deseaba que Mello dejara de pasarse todas las tardes con esa niña y volvieran a encontrarse en el castigo de la tarde.

—¿Y… en qué consiste tu plan exactamente? —dijo Near sin poder creer que cayera en semejante estupidez.

*

Estaba condenadamente aburrido. Había sido ya demasiado tiempo de soledad para él, pero tampoco quería volver a encontrarse con Kate; había tenido demasiado de ella también.

Suspiró resignado y salió con pereza de su habitación. No le quedaba otra que ir a ver a Matt, pues estaba enfadado con Near… aunque ni siquiera entendía por qué lo consideraba en primer lugar. Sacudió su cabeza, como tratando de espantar a ese mocoso molesto de su cabeza y se encaminó a la habitación de Matt. Sólo esperaba que el pelirrojo pudiera entretenerlo de alguna manera, aunque a esas alturas, todo servía.

El rubio estaba a unos pasos de la habitación cuando escucho un par de voces que se le hicieron familiares, y se detuvo a escucharlas.

—Confío en Mello. Lo que ustedes digan no tiene ninguna validez para mí —Era Kate, y a juzgar por el tono de voz que utilizó se encontraba bastante molesta

—Lo sé, pero es la verdad. Mello no te conviene

¿¡E-era esa la voz de Matt!? No quería creer que lo fuese. Su amigo no lo desprestigiaría así, ¿verdad?

—Pero Matt, Mello es mi novio. No me tragaré ninguna de sus basuras si no presentan evidencia contundente.

—¡Estamos tratando de ayudarte y encima nos pides evidencia! —gritó Matt indignado—. Sabemos lo que ocurrirá contigo. Primero sufrirás y luego vendrás arrepentida a pedirnos perdón —Mello frunció el ceño cuando escuchó eso. Vamos, él no podía ser tan malo.

—Incluso así prefiero correr el riesgo —dijo la chica firmemente. Escuchó a Matt suspirar.

—Mira, nos caes bien, por eso no queremos verte mal, ¿no es verdad, Near?

¿N-near? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que hacía Near en ese lugar?... ¿¡Y desde cuándo se juntaba con Matt!? Según lo que recordaba, su amigo y el mocoso ese apenas se hablaban, si es que lo hacían… ¡Y ahora Near estaba en la habitación del pelirrojo! Se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con Matt y, por alguna razón, eso le ponía muchísimo más furioso que el hecho de que estuvieran hablando mal de él en ese momento.

Trató de calmarse. Parecía uno de esos psicópatas celosos que terminaban asesinando a sus parejas en un ataque de furia y esa personalidad no le correspondía. Ni siquiera le importaba Near, no entendía por qué se alteraba tanto.

—Si, nos caes muy bien —dijo simplemente Near.

—Piénsalo así. Si eres su novia conocerás muy bien la personalidad de Mello, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces cuando te decimos que podría ponerse furioso y hacerte daño tienes que entender que lo decimos en serio. Es así de impulsivo.

—¡Pero Mello me a…!

—No estoy diciendo que no te ame ni nada por el estilo, pero es muy probable que lo haga. ¿No crees que estás corriendo un riesgo?

—Mello no es tan agresivo. No me haría daño —trató de defenderse la rubia

—¿No? Mello ha golpeado a Near casi desde que llegó al orfanato y sigues dudando de su personalidad agresiva.

Mello frunció el ceño nuevamente. Él no era agresivo; el que tenía el problema era Near. Era un asunto especial cuando se trataba de él. El mocoso albino era el único que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas casi de inmediato con esa cara inexpresiva y esa estúpida sonrisa que ponía cada vez que hacía algo bien. Era obvio que casi siempre terminara golpeándolo.

—P-pero eso es diferente. Mello me ama.

—No dudo que lo haga pero…

—¡Me ama! —repitió la chica.

—Mello no te ama, y probablemente nunca lo hará. Ahora, ¿podrías dejar de chillar que si lo hace? Es molesto —soltó Near con un tono despectivo muy impropio de él.

Mello no podía negar que lo que decía el albino era cierto. No amaba a esa chica y no se sentía capaz de hacerlo tampoco. Ni siquiera era de su agrado, pero no sentía necesario tratarla así. En el fondo, no tenía intenciones de herirla.

—¡Es mentira! Mello… Mello si me ama —dijo Kate, tratando de aferrarse a la idea de que vivía el romance perfecto.

—No lo hace. No tiene interés en ti, ni en ninguna chica.

—Oye, blanquito. Es suficiente —dijo Matt, llamándole la atención a Near—. Mello podría enojarse luego contigo y no queremos que te hagan daño, ¿verdad? —un llamado de atención en un tono demasiado empalagoso para su gusto.

Lo último que había dicho Matt por alguna razón no lo había dejado tranquilo y decidió echar un vistazo a la habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que había resultado bastante sencillo.

—¿¡Qué demonios…!? —dijo Mello, sin poder creer que veía.

Matt era hombre muerto. Moriría muy lenta y dolorosamente, y él se encargaría de que así fuera.

Elegiría el método más sangriento que se le ocurriese. Quizás podría cortarle las piernas y los brazos esperando que se desangrara… si… y le quitaría los ojos para que el pobre Matt muriera en la agonía de no saber que iba a hacerle. Morir sin poder pensar en nada más, sólo dolor.

El pelirrojo se merecía lo peor. Se había atrevido a tocar a Near… ¡A su Near! Lo que es peor, no sólo le había acariciado los cabellos, lo estaba abrazando. Matt tenía al albino apoyando la espalda en su pecho y lo estaba abrazando por la cintura… y lo peor de todo era que Near parecía no tener problemas con ello.

No tuvo ningún reparo en entrar inmediatamente a la habitación, ni tampoco en hacerlo lo más escandalosamente posible.

—Me-mello —el pelirrojo cambió su expresión rápidamente a una de miedo, pero Near no parecía haberse asustado—. ¡Que-que sorpresa! ¿Q-qué te trae por aquí?

—¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!

—¡E-espera Mello! Puedo explicar esto. En serio

—¿¡Si!? Hazlo entonces —soltó Mello, furioso. Estaba conciente de la expresión asesina que llevaba, de lo contrario Matt no estaría tan asustado.

—… Vale, no puedo hacerlo. ¡Pero no es lo que piensas! No había estado haciendo nada malo.

—Claro Matt, soy muy estúpido y me trago tus excusas —dijo Mello con un sarcasmo bastante amargo—. Dime, ¿por quién me tomas? No soy idiota. Y ahora, tienes cinco segundos para soltar a Near y explicarme que demonios hacías, y tal vez te deje seguir conservando esa cara tan bonita.

Mello tenía cara de querer matar a alguien y Near no dudaba que ese alguien fuese Matt. No había visto esa expresión en su rostro desde que Roger había publicado por primera vez el ranking donde el rubio quedaba en segundo lugar. El albino lo recordaba a la perfección; también había sido la primera vez que alguien lo golpeaba tan fuerte.

No tenía ningún deseo en especial por salvar el trasero de Matt, pero tampoco le importaba ser el que recibiera toda la rabia de Mello. Tenía bastante experiencia con eso y a esas alturas aceptaba el dolor con naturalidad.

—Mello —lo llamó Near captando la atención de todos los presentes—. Matt no hizo nada. Soy el responsable.

—¿Q-qué tu qué? —dijo Mello, incrédulo. Near no podía estar de acuerdo con eso, ¿verdad? Porque Matt le había obligado… porque no había otra explicación posible.

—Yo se lo propuse a Matt. Él… sólo hizo lo que yo le pedí que hiciera.

—N-no… no mientas Near. No trates de salvar a Matt.

—No estoy mintiendo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? —respondió tranquilamente Near, sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión.

—Porque no puedes… Matt te obligó, ¿verdad?

—No lo hizo.

—No…

Mello no quería creer ninguna palabra de lo que el albino decía. Ese chico no podía estar con Matt… Porque Matt no le haría algo así, ¡Near no le haría algo así! Durante todo este tiempo el pelirrojo había estado relacionando (en contra de su voluntad) con Near y ahora, cuando tenía oportunidad iba y… no, no. Nada de eso pasaba… simplemente no podía. No debía.

—No… ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! ¿¡OK!? —Se acercó rápidamente a Near y lo alejó de Matt violentamente—. Eres mío, ¿¡entiendes!? ¡MÍO!

—Mello, cálmate —trató de tranquilizarlo el pelirrojo, pero eso sólo logró alterarlo más.

—¡TÚ NO HABLES! No puedes acercarte a Near, no puedes verlo, ni mirarlo, ni nada. ¡Nunca más! ¡Es mío!

—Me-mello. Matt tiene razón, no sabes lo que haces —dijo Near, tratando de calmarlo también. Sabía que el comportamiento de Mello era bastante preocupante, pero él no podía evitar sentirse un tanto feliz con él.

—¡Basta con Matt! ¡Matt aquí, Matt allá! Olvida a Matt —gritó Mello, arrastrando a Near fuera de la habitación.

—¿D-dónde me llevas Mello? —preguntó Near al ver que el rubio lo tomaba del brazo violentamente.

—Lejos —fue lo único que contestó Mello. No tenía la capacidad de armar una respuesta decente.

El rubio no tenía muy claro que quería en ese momento dónde se dirigía. Estaba demasiado molesto con Matt, por haberse aprovechado de la situación; con Near, por no hacer nada por impedirlo; y consigo mismo por haber permitido que todo eso ocurriera. Debió haber imaginado que el pelirrojo trataría de hacer algo así si tenía la oportunidad, por más que Near negara que no fuese su culpa. ¡Y Near! ¿Cómo… cómo le hacía esto?

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies le guiaron a su habitación en poco tiempo. Entró rápidamente, arrastrando a Near y cerrando la puerta con un estruendoso portazo.

—Mello ¿Qué…?

El rubio no le dio tiempo de terminar su oración, pues lo tomó del brazo de nuevo y lo lanzó con brusquedad a la cama. No entendía que estaba haciendo. Lo único que tenía claro, era que quería marcar a Near como suyo, de la manera que fuese.

Subió a la cama también y se puso a horcadas sobre él. No había prendido la lámpara y las cortinas estaban cerradas, por lo que la visión era dificultosa, pero pudo distinguir la piel albina de Near del resto de su colcha de turno. Era tan condenadamente blanca que casi parecía tener brillo propio.

Se preguntó si Matt también había la oportunidad de verlo así. Quizás en el tiempo en el que había estado con esa chica ese par había intimado tanto como para llegar a la situación en la que estaban ahora. Tal vez Matt también había podido observar en el rostro de Near una expresión que no fuese burla o una de esas sonrisas retorcidas que le regalaba al mundo de vez en cuando. Quizás era una que Mello no conocía. Una expresión que no había mostrado a nadie antes y que Matt había logrado ver en un par de días.

Apretó los puños con furia. Matt se las pagaría… Sólo tenía que esperar un poco más.

—¿Me-mello? —la voz ligeramente nerviosa de Near logró despertarlo de sus pensamientos—. E-estás temblando.

—Near. En este momento deseo golpearte como nunca antes te he golpeado, para que en tu cuerpo quede el registro de que eres mío, y que Matt jamás vuelva a tocarte, ¿Entiendes? —vio como Near asentía lentamente. Sus puños temblaban en un intento por reprimir su ira—. Pero no lo haré, porque creo que he encontrado una mejor forma de hacerlo.

Y sin más preámbulos, Mello se inclinó sobre Near y lo besó. Aprovechó la sorpresa del albino para profundizar inmediatamente el beso. No quería ser paciente con él. Ya había tenido suficiente con lo de Matt.

La lengua de Mello trataba de incitar a la de Near a jugar con ella, pero notó que el niño no lograba seguirle el ritmo. Sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos y torpes a comparación de los del rubio, quien parecía un experto en la materia.

—M-mello, y-yo no… —trató de decir Near, separándose un poco del rubio para tomar aire.

Mello sabía lo que iba a decir Near; que nada de eso estaba bien, que no podía o no debían y un montón de otras excusas que no le apetecía escuchar, por lo que lo calló con un beso, y luego otro… y otro más.

Así, siguió besándolo a pesar de que Near se mantuviera neutral, sin corresponderlo ni rechazarlo. Estaba tan inmerso en aquello, que ni siquiera notó el momento en el que abandonó sus labios y se concentró en lamer su cuello. Near se estremeció al contacto, pero siguió sin apartarlo.

—Si haces eso, mi cuello terminará lleno de marcas rojas —soltó el niño cuando Mello comenzó a concentrarse en algunas zonas y morderlas de vez en cuando. Trató de mantener su voz firme, pero le costaba trabajo considerando de que Mello estaba atacando un lugar sensible de su cuerpo.

—Dime, Near. ¿Cuál crees tú que es la idea?

Abrió los botones del pijama de Near con impaciencia y se la quitó en una ágil maniobra. El niño trató de impedirlo, pero Mello era más fuerte, y a pesar del forcejeo, la prenda quedó olvidada en algún rincón del lugar.

—Mello basta… D-detente —dijo Near, tratando de apartarlo—. No sabes lo que haces.

Pero Mello no quería hacerle caso. El tener a Near tan indefenso bajo su cuerpo y totalmente a su merced no era una situación que viviese muy seguido, y pensaba aprovecharlo, pues, de alguna extraña y retorcida manera, le gustaba más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

Bajó desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, dejando las mismas marcas rojizas que había dejado antes. El cuerpo de Near se estremecía y retorcía en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por reprimir los gemidos por las sensaciones que le producía Mello.

Era algo nuevo. Y cuando se trataba de cosas que no conocían, ambos solían ser más curiosos que el resto de los demás.

Las sensaciones eran tan deliciosas, que en algún momento, Near dejó de resistirse y se aferró a la cadera de Mello con sus piernas, provocando que ambos sintieran como una corriente eléctrica les recorría la espalda, y que gimieran sonoramente.

Ante su nuevo descubrimiento, ambos chicos sonrieron de manera retorcida y se aventuraron en busca de más fricción… deliciosa fricción.

—¿¡Mello qué…!?

Escucharon un grito que los dejó helados. Miró hacia la puerta y pudo ver a Kate, que traía una expresión bastante difícil de calificar, una mezcla entre dolor, incredulidad, odio y asco… Era un hecho, volvía a estar soltero.

Vaya suerte la suya. De todas las situaciones posibles en las que podían haberse encontrado, justo tenía que ser esta en la que los descubrieran.

—Estás… —trató de decir la rubia, sin poder terminar su oración, ya que explotó en llanto antes de poder hacerlo.

Se detuvo un momento para analizar la situación. Near estaba se encontraba sin la parte superior de su pijama, labios hinchados, al igual que los suyos, y con marcas rojizas en el cuello y en los hombros. Además, que piernas se aferraran a su cadera y que él estuviese sobre el niño sólo lograba dejar menos a la imaginación de la chica.

Un 'esto no es lo que parece' no le serviría.

—Y-yo creí en ti… P-pensé que me querías, y que lo nuestro era especial… ¡Y A LA PRIMERA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TIENES VAS Y ME HACES ESTO! —gritó sin poder contener más su rabia—. ¡Y con un chico! ¡Me das asco! ¡ASCO!

Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Near que lo soltara para no hacer sufrir más a la pobre chica, pero cuando vio que la silueta de Matt se situaba a un lado de la de Kate, observando todo, optó por usar uno de sus brazos para rodearle la cintura y pegarlo más a su cuerpo. Eso le enseñaría a Matt. Near le pertenecía.

—Mira Kate, esto no…

—D-dijiste que Near era tuyo… y tú jamás has dicho eso de mí. Y es porque no te gusto, ¿verdad? —no quería seguir mintiendo, así que asintió—. Vaya… entonces, ¿te gusta ese chico? —agregó, señalando a Near despectivamente.

—¡N-no he dicho eso! E-es un tema diferente. ¡Near no me gusta! —gritó totalmente sonrojado—. ¡N-no me malinterpreten! —Matt, a pesar de no haber participado de la conversación, no pudo evitar la risa.

—A pesar de tener toda la evidencia en tu contra pides que no te malinterpretemos… Eres un chiste, Mello —dijo el pelirrojo riendo a carcajada limpia.

Mello de pronto estaba muy avergonzado por la situación. Near, en cambio, parecía inmutable y todavía sin intenciones de soltarlo.

Pero, a pesar de su vergüenza, pudo darse cuenta de que algo no calzaba (además de lo obvio, claro). Se supone que Matt tenía algo con Near, o por lo menos le gustaba… Entonces, ¿por qué…?

Algo hizo 'click' en su interior y se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo… después de Near, claro. Todo tenía sentido en ese momento.

Soltó a Near y obligo a éste a soltarlo también, y caminó hacía la entrada con ira pintada en el rostro.

—Me encargaré de ti luego —dijo Mello a Matt con un cambio repentino de actitud—. Si me permiten, necesito resolver un asunto pendiente con Near. Creo que olvidó mencionar algo importante… Y por cierto, Kate. Terminamos —agregó, cerrándole la puerta a ambos en la cara. Sabía que su relación con la chica estaba más que perdida en el momento en que los había encontrado en esa situación tan vergonzosa, pero su orgullo le dolería un montón si era abandonado, por eso la abandonaba primero.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Near. Este lo miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada. Se dedicó a mirar las marcas rojizas que Mello había dejado en su hombro.

—También te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? —preguntó el albino luego de un rato.

—¿Hasta que punto fuiste cómplice de Matt?

— Él sólo… dijo que no le agradaba tu novia y me pidió ayuda para hacer que terminaran. Dijo que el tenerme abrazado le daría credibilidad. Sólo eso —dijo el albino, sin entender muy bien la situación. Él pensó que Mello estaba molesto e iba a matarlo.

—Entonces, también fuiste engañado…

—Si —respondió Near—. El plan de Matt tiene bastante más sentido para mí en este momento. Hacer creer a la novia de Mello que su novio era homosexual y mantenía una relación paralela conmigo es una buena forma de lograrlo.

—Y funcionó bien…

El silencio que vino luego fue demasiado incómodo. No supo de que manera reaccionar por la extraña situación. Hace un par de minutos él y Near no habían tenido ningún problema por estar solos y en ese instante era la cosa más incómoda que les pudo ocurrir.

Luego de un rato, Near se levantó a buscar el resto de su pijama y se lo puso con lentitud, buscando la manera de esconder esas manchas de su cuello.

—O-oye Near —lo llamó Mello—. Acércate —el otro, sin entender muy bien, simplemente le obedeció.

El rubio agarró el pijama de Near y le abrió los dos primeros botones, dejando así una buena porción de su pecho sin cubrir.

—¿M-mello, qué haces?

—Sólo… In-incluso si la situación fue extraña no significa que puedas cubrirlas… Las hice para que… —trató de decir Mello. Sus mejillas ardían y bajaba el rostro en un inútil intento por ocultar su sonrojo—. ¡Ahh! Tú sabes lo que dije. No me hagas repetirlo.

—Entiendo —contestó el niño, sonriendo por la actitud de Mello.

A pesar de todo lo que había dicho sobre matar a Matt, quizás no lo haría después de todo. Una sonrisa sincera de Near había hecho que todo valiera la pena.

Además, tal y como iban las cosas, terminarían en situaciones mucho más interesantes luego. Sólo faltaba esperar.

* * *

_Ya sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito u.ú, pero se me hizo muy difícil crear algo decente con tantas personas en mi casa, sobretodo si se trataba de mis primas de 11 y 10 años... Me pasé un mes completo sin comer yaoi (?) Pero al final logré que una de ellas se hiciera fan de Mello y me acompañara en mi dolor el día de su muerte. Nos comimos una barra de chocolate cada una en su memoria ;-; Y se llevó un par de imagenes de él... y le metí en la cabeza que Mello era gay, estaba enamorado de Near y con Matt sólo eran amigos. Sólo espero que no se lo comente a sus padres si no quiero tener una conversación incómoda con los míos xDD_

_En fin. Este no estuvo tan genial, pero el próximo lo estará porque me insipiré :3! Verán, tuve un sueño muy extraño!! Soñé que invitaba a Near a mi casa y lo disfrazaba de Sailor Moon!! :D xDDDD Y luego llegaba el celoso de Mello y me golpeaba x.x Pero bueno, en realidad no me dolió porque estaba soñando, así que está bien xD._

_¡Y Near se veía realmente bien con esa faldita naranja! Así que Near, el próximo capítulo te toca vestido :K!_

_Y si creen que en realidad no lo he hecho tan mal, no estaría mal que me dejaran un review xD. Ya saben, con esto de las vacaciones hay veces en los que me da mucha flojera, y si leo algo de su parte me motivo y lo termino todo en un par de minutos ò.ó!!!... Eso me recuerda que tenía que agradecerle a Alke por recordarme en las respuestas a mis comentarios a sus fics (que por cierto, son excelentes) subir el próximo capítulo. ¡El otro llegará solo, lo prometo! xDD_

_Bye~~_


	6. Sixth line

Hi~! Sé que debería esconderme después de todo el tiempo que pasó, pero me siento lo suficientemente estúpida como para dar la cara de todos modos. xDD

Verán, el terremoto, las vacaciones y la depresión post-quince no dan un buen resultado. Sólo un yo sin inspiración y ganas de escribir durante meses.

No quiero extenderme mucho más, así que vamos al caso.

Las advertencias de siempre: **Yaoi, shota, MelloNear, Meronia, NearMello, etc, etc.**

Y que Death Note no es mío. Sino, no escribiría fanfiction, tipo xD

Jo, por cierto. Dije crossdressing para este capítulo, pero irá en el próximo. No me calzaban las cosas de otra manera. Sorry!

* * *

**_'World is mine'_**

_El número uno en el mundo.  
Oye, si tú, date cuenta. ¡Hacerme esperar no es ni siquiera opción!_

**_4_**

_**¿Quién te crees que soy, cualquier chico?**_

_**¡Rayos, me siento furioso! ¡¡Y ES POR TU CULPA!!**_

_**Summary: **_Y justo cuando creyó que su vida no podía ir peor, Roger designada las parejas para la excursión (para no perderse, o una mierda así alcanzó a escuchar) y le emparejaba con Near… ¡Near! ¡Le ponían con la persona que más odiaba y detestaba en el mundo, y luego querían que no se pusiera de mal humor!

* * *

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor con una cara que podría matar a cualquiera; Mello lo sabía por los rostros de sus compañeros cuando los miraba directamente a los ojos. Temor era lo único que podía ver en ellos.

Pero… ¿La gente no debería ser algo más comprensiva? Mello apostaría todo su chocolate a que todos ellos también habían tenido malos días y nadie les había mirado así. Era bastante injusto; la gente debería ser más conciente con él, incluso si su 'mal día' iba a transformarse en una 'mala semana'…

… Vale, 'un mal mes', pero a cualquiera podría pasarle, sobretodo si ese alguien tuviera que lidiar con Near una grandísima parte del día; y si a eso le sumaban el hecho de que ellos habían hecho algunas cosas… 'inusuales' en unas circunstancias bastante extrañas (¡Que casi había violado a Near, por Dios!... con una explicación, claro), sólo le daba como resultado una incómoda, incómoda situación… y a diario desencadenaba en un terrible mes para él, era obvio que no iba a estar de buen humor.

Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, Roger iba con sus estúpidas ideas de anciano y los llevaba a una larguísima caminata por una estúpida montaña. El muy maldito le decía 'paseo', pero todos los huérfanos sabían que era una tortura si se hacía en invierno. No había nevado, pero eso no significaba que no hiciera un frío que te calaba los huesos. Mello, como todos, debía usar un abrigo que le hacía parecer un globo y eso era totalmente un atentado contra la moda, la estética y el buen gusto.

Los demás chicos también se habían quejado por las porquerías que les hacían usar, pero a Roger parecía no importarle

Y justo cuando creyó que su vida no podía ir peor, Roger designada las parejas para la excursión (para no perderse, o una mierda así alcanzó a escuchar) y le emparejaba con Near… ¡Near! ¡Le ponían con la persona que más odiaba y detestaba en el mundo, y luego querían que no se pusiera de mal humor!

—Exijo un cambio —pidió Mello de mala forma cuando Roger había estado diciendo los nombres de los chicos y designándoles compañero—. No quiero ir con este tipo.

—Mello… —le dijo el anciano, tratando de ser paciente—. Todos tienen pareja, no puedo dejarte solo.

—Por eso estoy pidiendo un cambio. Cualquiera es mejor que Near.

—El problema radica, Mello, en que para haber un cambio alguien quiere tener que estar contigo ¿Entiendes? No puedo obligar a los otros niños a hacer cosas que no quieren

—¿Qué mierda estás tratando de insinuar? —gritó Mello, fuera de sus casillas—. ¿¡Por qué razón alguien no querría estar conmigo!?

—Pues… por 'esto'. Near es el único que no se quejó…

—¿¡Y Matt!? —preguntó Mello, sin poder creer que su amigo no fuese a salvarlo de semejante tortura

—Sólo Near.

Grandioso, su amigo siempre tan considerado y amable… Amaba a Matt…

No, no era cierto. Lo odiaba ¡Los odiaba a todos!

A Roger por tener ideas tan estúpidas, como ir a meter a un grupo de niños a una montaña en invierno; A Matt por no ser una buena persona en estos casos y que le ayudara como debería hacer un amigo y a Near… A Near le odiaba por existir.

¡Porque era un maldito insensible, manipulador, imbécil y egoísta que no se daba cuenta de que tenía toda la maldita culpa de que él estuviese así! Era el culpable de todo, pues si Near no se hubiese comportado tan indiferente después de que todo _aquello_ ocurriera, él no estaría tan cabreado con el mundo. Ellos quizás habrían podido hablar de la situación y habrían podido llegar a un 'acuerdo común', o algo… ¡O lo que fuera! ¡Cualquier reacción habría estado bien!

Incluso si Near se molestaba con él y le mandaba al diablo era más aceptable. Habría sido _algo,_ pero lo que hizo Near ni siquiera contaba como una reacción…

¡Porque después de unos besos así nadie podía hacerse el desentendido y evadir el tema! A oscuras, en su habitación, en su cama, él sobre Near… sin camisa y el cabello revuelto… ¡No era algo que se pudiese olvidar tan fácilmente! No para un ser humano normal.

¡Pero claro! Near no contaba como ser humano… ¡Era un alienígena!

Rió ante la idea de Near sentado como solía hacerlo en algún rincón de un remoto planeta, jugando con un mechón de su cabello y con antenas de extraterrestre en la cabeza. ¡Ja! Se veía tan estúpido de esa manera…

… Aunque debía admitir que esa misma estupidez le hacía lucir algo tierno y…

¡No, no, no! "Near" y "tierno" no eran palabras que pudiesen estar en una misma oración, salvo si iban unidas por un "no-es-para-nada".

Near no era su tipo. A él le gustaban los chicos… chicas, claro… las chicas con buen aroma, agradable presencia y lindo rostro… ¡Y ninguna de esas características las cumplía ese mocoso! Ese tipo era un chico, era desagradable… ¡Y-y en ningún caso era guapo! Para nada. No.

¡¡Lo odiaba!!

—Mello, no deberías poner esa cara —dijo Matt, caminando a su lado y mirándolo con una sonrisa—. Pareciera que tienes ganas de matar a alguien.

—Me cuesta esconder mis verdaderos deseos, sobretodo si andas cerca —respondió Mello de mala manera, recordando que Matt era un pésimo amigo—. El deseo se intensifica, ¿sabes?

—¡Qué gracioso eres! ¡Sé que no hablas en serio!

—Lo hago, Matt. Créeme… por tu bien —soltó Mello muy seriamente, haciendo que Matt se alejara y comenzara a caminar al lado de Near.

—Mello está muy desagradable últimamente ¿No crees, Near? —le preguntó el pelirrojo al albino, que iba caminando a una distancia prudente, como tratando de no entrometerse en asuntos problemáticos.

—No lo sé. No es mi problema —contestó él, sin prestar mucha atención.

Mello tuvo que contener sus deseos de matarlo. ¿¡Cómo era eso de 'no es mi problema'!? ¡Por supuesto que era su problema! Era el culpable de que él estuviese así. Quería que lo asumiera… ¡O por lo menos que lo indemnizara con chocolate! Por el mal tiempo que le ha estado haciendo pasar, claro.

—¡Que frío eres! —dijo Matt, alejándose de ambos—. Primero Mello con sus deseos asesinos no me hace caso, ¡y ahora tú tampoco! ¡Son tan crueles!

—Mira Matt, parece que no captas las indirectas, así que trataré de ser claro —le dijo el rubio con cara de pocos amigos. Near sólo observaba—. No estoy de humor, y no quiero tenerte cerca. Ni a ti, ni a nadie.

—¿Y por qué no le dices nada a Near? —preguntó el pelirrojo, a punto de armar un escándalo. Mello siempre era tan cruel.

—Porque lo de Near es inevitable. Estoy obligado a pasar el resto del día con él —dijo Mello sin ser demasiado amable—. Pero, si quieren, pueden hacerme un gran favor e irse ambos, y dejarme solo de una vez por todas.

—¡Ok! Me largo entonces —grtió Matt, haciéndose el ofendido—. Entonces… ¿Vienes conmigo, Near? Al parecer, Mello no nos quiere aquí.

Sólo en ese momento Mello cayó en cuenta de que lo que había dicho no iba a traer buenas consecuencias. Ese Matt iba a aprovecharse de la situación… Lo presentía.

—Near se queda —dijo Mello, cambiando rápidamente de actitud

—¿¡Por qué!? ¡Dijiste que podía venir conmigo!

—Cambié de opinión —contestó simplemente Mello.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Lo que pasa es que quieres que me vaya para poder quedarte solo con él y hacerle esas cosas extrañas que tanto te gustan! —gritó Matt, haciendo melodrama.

—¡MATT! —gritó Mello perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡V-VETE!

Matt los miró a ambos con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y salió corriendo antes de que Mello pudiese alcanzarlo y, por consecuencia, matarlo.

—E-ese… imbécil.

Mello miró como Matt se perdía de su vista con una expresión de furia pintada en el rostro. Ese tipo iba a pagárselas luego. Ya vería.

—Oye Mello, ¿no vamos a seguir caminando? —preguntó Near al ver que el rubio no se movía

—¿No te ibas? —preguntó molesto.

—Soy la pareja de Mello, no puedo hacerlo —dijo el albino seriamente, logrando que Mello se sonrojara un poco.

—¡N-no digas esas cosas tan serio, idiota!

— Es la verdad. No podría dejarlo solo, incluso si está de muy mal humor y podría salir herido al final —y después de estas amables palabras de Near, Mello ya no estaba sonrojado.

—¡Imbécil! Esto es por tu culpa, así que no reclames.

—¿Hice algo malo?

—¡No te hagas! Sabes a lo que me refiero —le gritó Mello, perdiendo de a poco su no-tan-grande paciencia.

—Pues, no —contestó tranquilamente Near, y Mello tuvo la impresión de que estaba riéndose de él.

—¡Si lo sabes!

—No. No sé lo que tú sabes que supuestamente sé.

—¡Sabes muy bien que en realidad si sabes lo que yo sé y tú también!

—No sé ni siquiera por qué tendría que saber lo que tú sabes y supuestamente sé, que no sé, por cierto.

—¡No te hagas! ¡Lo sabes todo! —gritó furioso Mello. Y así, su mal humor por fin afloraba.

—¿Qué exactamente? —preguntó Near, sonriéndole de manera retorcida.

—¡Que sabes lo que yo sé que tú sabes y que…! —trató de decir, sin mucho éxito—. ¡Argh! ¡Sólo….! Púdrete, imbécil.

—Si te explicases de una manera más clara…

—¿¡Quieres que sea claro!? ¡OK! Seré claro entonces —gruñó Mello en uno de sus ataques de furia—. ¡Lo que sucede es que eres un maldito insensible, manipulador y egoísta que sólo puede pensar en sí mismo!… Y que no pudo pensar ni siquiera dos segundos en mí, en cómo me sentía después de lo que pasó… ¿¡Y por qué no lo hiciste!? Porque simplemente no puedes, imbécil. Porque lo primero que haces es hacer como si nada pasara porque era lo más fácil… y si eso te convenía ¿Qué más daba lo que pensara yo? ¡NADA! Te da igual sólo porque te crees un ser superior, y piensas que eso te da derecho de pasar encima de la gente.

—Mello, cálmate —trató de tranquilizarlo Near al ver que había perdido la paciencia nuevamente.

—¡No quiero hacerlo, porque…! ¡PORQUE TE ODIO! Te odio por ser tan idiota, pues si me hubieses puesto un poco más de atención te habrías dado cuenta que tenía deseos de conversar sobre lo que había pasado y aclarar las cosas, porque para ti eso no significó nada… ¡Pero para mí eso…!

Mello se tapó la boca con las manos cuando cayó en cuenta de que había dicho muchísimo más de lo que tenía planeado.

—¿Q-qué fue lo último que dijiste, Mello? —preguntó Near

—¡N-Nada! —gritó con el rostro rojo hasta las orejas

Era un imbécil. Un completo imbécil… ¿¡Por qué mejor no se había quedado callado!? Todo habría sido muchísimo más sencillo de esa manera, y de no haberlo hecho, ahora no tendría porque sentirse tan avergonzado. Pero claro, tenía que ser así de impulsivo y arruinarlo todo.

—Di-dijiste que…

—¡No dije nada, idiota! ¡Olvídalo!

Pero Mello sabía que Near no iba a olvidarlo tan fácil. Y él tampoco, a decir verdad.

Una maldita excursión a la montaña no iba a servirle para mejorar el ánimo. Mello lo había sabido desde el principio, y aún así había terminado aceptando cuando Matt le rogó que fuese.

Miró en todas las direcciones posibles, tratando, inútilmente, de encontrar alguna salida. Su rostro seguía pintado de un rojo intenso y por más que lo intentaba no había forma de calmarse… Y encima Near iba a dejarlo en evidencia muy pronto.

Tsk. Malditos impulsos.

Sin esperar más, Mello hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió: Salir corriendo. No era la opción más inteligente, pero era la más sencilla… y la más cobarde también, por cierto. Pero eso no le importaba en realidad. Lo único que quería era estar en un lugar muy lejos, y completamente solo… donde fuese estaba bien para él.

Y a pesar de que Near no haya tratado de detenerle, no se sintió para nada mal. Esas cosas no le importaban, aunque, muy en el fondo, le habría gustado que lo hiciera… Entonces él habría dejado de correr, y quizás Near le habría dicho algo tan dulce que le habría hecho sonrojar aún más de lo que estaba, y él, sin pensarlo mucho, le habría respondido algo cursi, cliché y tonto como un sencillo "_N-near…_", con un tono que le habría hecho parecer muy poco masculino y habría atentado contra su autoestima, pero en ese momento estaría tan concentrado en la situación que le habría restado importancia. Luego él se habría acercado a Near y le habría acariciado la mejilla en un acto muy impropio de él...Y habrían vivido felices para siempre. Punto.

Si, algo así habría funcionado de no ser porque Near era un alienígena sin ningún tipo de sentimientos, él demasiado orgulloso como para rebajarse a ese punto y la parte más importante de todo aquello: que no le gustaba Near en ningún caso, y nadie podría convencerlo de lo contrario. Nadie.

Siguió corriendo hasta que encontró un árbol con un tronco lo suficientemente ancho donde detenerse y tomar un poco de aire, pues a esas alturas estaba muy cansado y su respiración alterada. Llevaba un buen tiempo de inactividad física y eso le había jugado en contra a la hora de correr.

Mello se sentó y sacó de su mochila una botella de agua. Necesitaba relajarse después de semejante bochorno, porque él era Mello, y Mello no podía quedar mal en frente de Near, no de la manera que lo hizo.

¡Porque se había confundido cuando dijo que para él 'eso' había tenido importancia! Cuando se enfurecía no pensaba con claridad y decía cosas que en el fondo no pensaba… Porque no tenía sentido que si la tuviera, ¿verdad?

Se recriminó mentalmente por darse el lujo de dudarlo. Por supuesto que no había sido nada importante. Para él, sólo había sido una situación vergonzosa… Otra más de las que tendría que pasar en su vida. Nada importante…

Bueno, quizás no estaba siendo demasiado honesto cuando decía que no le había importado. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, una pequeña parte de él había disfrutado con ello. Puede que le había gustado tener a Near debajo de su cuerpo, ligero de ropa y con esa expresión de vergüenza tan impropia de él, que de alguna manera, le hacía parecer tan condenadamente humano… y l-lindo y…

Mello se congeló al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos.

Oh, cielos. Definitivamente había disfrutado con ello.

¡Pero, en el fondo, no era su culpa! La culpa la tenía Near y la cara que ponía cuando se sonrojaba. Le confundía al punto de olvidar que la persona que tenía en frente era su rival, y no una apetecible barra del más suculento chocolate… Lo que, de alguna manera, lo convertía en un 'Near de chocolate'.

…O un '_choconear_' para efectos prácticos.

Se dio un cabezazo con el tronco del árbol donde estaba apoyado. Esperaba que aquel golpe haya sido suficiente para espantar de una vez esos pensamientos tan extraños sobre Nears de chocolate.

Y _choconears_.

Se dio otro cabezazo esperando que en esa oportunidad tuviese mejores resultados, sin lograrlos del todo.

Near… ¿Era necesario que se metiera en todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos? Parecía un maldito acosador… ¡Si hasta tenía alucinaciones con ese tipo! Como la de ahora.

Veía a Near parado no a más de tres metros de él, con el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre, las mejillas rojas, la respiración alterada… y jadeaba como si se estuviese ahogando.

Seguro su mente le hacía malas jugadas para que sacara las cosas de contexto y que imaginara otra situación, como que Near se había puesto así de rojo porque estaba excitado, y el lugar donde estaban era otro…

Pero eso era lo que su imaginación quería que pensara, no lo que él pensaba en realidad. Y eran cosas muy diferentes. Nótese.

Así que, en un acto de astucia tremendo (o eso quería creer), Mello decidió ignorar a sus alucinaciones y sacó una barra de chocolate para tratar de relajarse y olvidar todas las cosas malas que le habían ocurrido.

Porque eran alucinaciones. En una situación real, Near jamás habría caído de rodillas y le habría llamado por su nombre con una voz tan… _denigrante_, pues no encontraba otro calificativo para el tono que había usado su alucinación. Y esa manera de jadear… Dios… Iba a perder la cordura.

—M-mello… —dijo Near con una voz ahogada, como si le costase la vida hablar.

En el momento en que escuchó a Near pronunciar su nombre, se dio cuenta de que su teoría de las alucinaciones era totalmente absurda y de que el asunto era serio. Porque había visto eso en otro lado, y sabía que no era nada bueno.

Corrió hacia el albino como si su vida dependiera de ello y le incorporó de inmediato. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber estado perdiendo el tiempo en vez de ayudarle de inmediato. Si algo le pasaba a Near no sabría cómo reaccionar; ciertamente le pondría contento ser el primero, pero la idea de perderlo para siempre le angustiaba de una forma que jamás habría imaginado.

—¿¡Dónde mierda está tu inhalador!? —gritó Mello sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Near hizo un intento por hablar de nuevo, pero no pudo; sólo hizo unos ruidos extraños señalando su mochila.

Mello la tomó y registró en cada rincón hasta que, después de unos angustiantes instantes, encontró el dichoso objeto y lo utilizó para inhalar a Near.

Asmático. Near era un maldito asmático, y encima había tenido un ataque. Y, para variar, el no se había dado por enterado hasta que el asunto se hizo muy evidente. Ese egoísta no era capaz de tomar precauciones consigo mismo ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que era demasiado peligroso que no le contara una cosa así?

Apenas Near normalizó su respiración, Mello le dio una bofetada lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer eco en el lugar, pero no para sacarle una expresión de dolor a Near.

—Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué Mello me golpeó?

—¿¡Eres idiota!? —le gritó el rubio—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué mierda no me dijiste que eras un maldito asmático? ¿¡Te crees que soy adivino!?

—Son muchas preguntas…

—¡Responde! —gritó demandante Mello,

—Está bien —dijo tranquilamente Near, mientras jugaba con su cabello—. Estoy aquí porque Mello corrió en esta dirección, no creí necesario decirte que era asmático pues no pensé que por correr un poco me iba a dar un ataque; no creo ser idiota y no, no eres adivino, Mello.

—¡No seas idiota! ¿¡Para qué me seguiste!? No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—De hecho si. Somos pareja, ¿recuerdas?

Pareja, pareja, pareja. No era necesario que Near usara esa palabra para referirse a ellos dos. Seguro que lo hacía porque sabía el efecto que tenía sobre él. Sabía lo mucho que le perturbaba y le gustaba al mismo tiempo; lo mucho que lo volvía insano.

—¿¡Pero para qué corres!? Sabiendo que era peligroso. Serás idiota.

—Si Mello no se hubiese ido tan rápido y sin dar ninguna explicación yo no habría tenido que correr y esforzarme para alcanzarlo.

—¡N-no lo hagas más entonces! —gritó, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Las palabras de Near eran tan… vergonzosas ¿Es que no se daba cuenta?

Mello se recriminó mentalmente. Se sentía como un completo idiota; él no tenía por qué estar avergonzado. Era Near el que tenía que avergonzarse de sus acciones, no tenía sentido que él lo hiciera…

Aunque, a estas alturas de su extraña relación, nada tenía sentido. Quizás lo más ilógico de todo aquello era que todavía intentara encontrarle lógica al asunto.

Near, en cambio, lo miraba como si estuviese hablando en un idioma totalmente desconocido para él. Permanecía estático frente a él, a tal punto de olvidar jugar con uno de sus mechones como siempre hacía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Near.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué Mello dice esas cosas? —repitió el albino—. ¿Está preocupado por mí?

—¡P-por supuesto que no!

Si claro, él preocupado de Near. Que situación tan ridícula…

Porque, en el fondo, él sólo ayudaba a Near por compasión. Lo ponía de pie por compasión, le cargaba los libros por compasión, lo observaba todo el tiempo por compasión, lo buscaba por compasión… lo besaba por compasión.

Suspiró resignado. Prácticamente su vida giraba en torno a Near, y sabía muy bien que no se trataba de sencilla compasión. Era algo más grande; algo que se negaba a reconocer.

Quizás, puede que en algún caso hipotético, y sólo de esa manera, él se sintiese ligeramente… atraído por el albino.

Sólo un poco.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué lo haces entonces?

—¡Qué más da! ¡Lo digo porque se me antoja! —respondió Mello.

—Es muy contradictorio en realidad, Mello. Quizás, si Mello me diese un ejemplo…

—¡Imbécil! —gritó Mello, tomando a Near por los hombros y dándole un rápido beso en los labios—. ¿¡Lo entiendes ahora!?

Maldita esa manía suya de ser impulsivo. Maldito Near por provocarle. Maldito…

Mello no encontró a nadie más a quién responsabilizar o maldecir.

Bufó molesto. Sólo… maldición.

—L-las acciones de Mello siguen siendo contradictorias.

Había tomado a Near totalmente por sorpresa, pues su máscara de frialdad se había roto y reemplazándola tenía una expresión completamente adorable; las mejillas teñidas de rojo intenso, sumado a su mirada de confusión definitivamente merecían ese calificativo.

—No tiene caso. Sólo olvídalo, ¿si? —le dijo Mello, al ver que ni de esa manera el albino entendía.

Near será un genio, pero si se trataba de sentimientos, era un completo fracaso.

—No creo que sea algo que escape de mi comprensión, pero tú lo haces todo tan confuso Mello —respondió Near—. ¿Por qué me besas? Quizás es porque… ¿Te sientes atraído hacia mí, o algo? —razonó Near, sin cambiar su rostro inmutable, a diferencia de Mello, quien nuevamente estaba sonrojado.

—¡No lo digas de esa forma, idiota! —gritó el rubio, volteando el rostro para no mirar a la cara a Near

—¿Pero lo hago?

—¡Si! ¡Y como vuelvas a preguntar algo sobre esto te mato! ¿¡Entiendes!?

Near lo miró fijamente y sintió que enrojecía aún más, si es que eso era biológicamente posible. No era sano que dijese cosas de las que no estaba completamente seguro. Había afirmado su 'atracción', pero no porque de verdad lo sintiera; era porque era el nombre más bonito que se le ocurría para referirse a su obsesión con Near.

Porque no podía decirle 'obsesión'; no era cierto, por más que le gustara el término. El hecho de obsesionarse con superar a alguien no incluía el deseo de querer besarlo (y disfrutar de ello) cada vez que le veía hacer algo especialmente lindo. Suerte que con Near eso no pasaba tan seguido.

—¿Podrías besarme de nuevo? —preguntó Near, tomándolo por sorpresa

—¿Q-qué?

—Eso. Que me beses.

—¿Con qué propósito exactamente, enano?

—Si lo haces, quizás entienda mejor de qué va todo esto.

Sólo alguien valiente y temerario como Near sería capaz de pedir una cosa así sin temer por su integridad física, pues era un hecho de que, con lo impulsivo que era Mello, no en todos los escenarios saldría entero de aquello.

Si, Near era muy valiente… O quizás sólo muy estúpido.

Aunque, de cualquier manera, era tentador.

Se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apegándolo así a su cuerpo. Near mirándolo a los ojos sólo se dejó hacer.

—N-Near… —dijo, y recordó de pronto la suposición que había hecho hace un rato, cuando había corrido del albino.

Si, y entonces Near le diría algo lindo como "T-tu también me gustas, Mello"… A pesar de que a él no le gustaba ese mocoso en realidad; sólo le atraía, pero que él le gustara a Near no sería de extrañar. Él era muy guapo después de todo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el albino sin ningún tipo de tacto, haciendo a Mello volver a la triste realidad. Near era Near.

—¡Idiota! Si que sabes matar el ambiente —le gritó Mello soltándolo y dándole la espalda.

Near era un imbécil; le odiaba por ello. ¿Cómo era posible que ese mocoso tuviese tan poco tacto? ¿Por qué no sólo le seguía el juego y ya?

Suspiró cansado y se alejó de él. Se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol alejado de ese mocoso molesto a esperar que alguno de sus compañeros se diera cuenta de que no estaban y saliera a buscarlos, pues tampoco sabía cómo volver con el grupo. Seguro que lo primero que hacía cuando llegara al orfanato sería aprender a orientarse en una montaña, para no repetir las malas experiencias.

Cerró los ojos tratando, de alguna manera, de olvidarse del hec ho de que estaba perdido con Near en algún lugar y de que, a pesar de que toda su vida había creído que odiaba al albino, acababa de descrubrir que le atraía… por las mismas enfermizas razones.

Rió un poco al darse cuenta de lo ilógico de la situación. Vaya, quizás debería replantearse sus gustos… por unos más normales y sanos. Porque ni siquiera él entendía el motivo de que le gustara Near. Era totalmente incomprensible y…

Sintió un aliento cálido sobre sus labias, acompañado de un ligero y torpe roce que logró estremecerlo por completo.

—Mello… —susurró la voz de Near, con los labios posados sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin poder creer que fuese efectivamente el albino el que estuviera haciendo esas cosas. Era un acto demasiado impropio de él ser tan… directo

Y… estaba tan cerca.

Near no espero que Mello le respondiera alguna estupidez (pues, en su estado, no era capaz de otra cosa) y presionó sus labios con los suyos con toda la suavidad que pudo, dándole un beso demasiado inocente como para no ser el primero, pues Mello sabía que no lo era.

Y Mello, por su parte, no hizo ningún movimiento, todavía demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. Y es que era extraño. Todo era tan extraño, irreal y repentino, ¿cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar?

Cuando se separaron, Near miró en otra dirección, tratando inútilmente de ocultar el hecho de que estaba notablemente sonrojado, pero no se movió del lugar donde estaba sentado.

Y, a pesar de que todo le seguía pareciendo extraño y repentino, no pudo evitar pensar que no había sido suficiente y, para su gusto, demasiado breve.

En un ágil y repentino movimiento, atrajo a Near y lo pegó a su cuerpo, haciendo que Near perdiera la posición en la que se encontraba sentado y él pudiera rodearle la cintura con las piernas.

—¿Mello?

El rubio le rodeó el cuello descansó la cabeza en su hombro, esperando a que Near se acostumbrara al contacto.

—Mello… —repitió el albino—. ¿Por qué…?

—No esperarás que con eso me quede conforme —le respondió usando un tono de voz que demostraba seguridad, más en su rostro podía apreciarse un evidente sonrojo—. Besas como un niño de cinco años, Near.

—No entiendo que hay de malo con mi beso.

—Por dios. No recibo uno así desde hace siglos —se burló el rubio—. Cielos, madura un poco.

—He de suponer entonces que Mello tenía muchísima experiencia en el asunto a los cinco años.

—P-por supuesto que si, ¿por quién me tomas? —contestó Mello. Near le miró incrédulo.

Era obvio que Mello tenía muchísima experiencia. Por ejemplo, una vez Linda trató de besarle, y aquello contaba, ¿verdad? A pesar de que él la haya empujado al lodo luego.

Y las chicas se le declaraban constantemente ¡Y que había de Kate! Se habían besado un montón.

Él era todo un experto, y nadie podía negarlo, ¿no?

—No es cierto. No mientas si no sabes hacerlo, Mello.

—¡Y-yo si tengo muchísima experiencia!

Ese Near, ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo de mentiroso!? ¡Él no mentía! ¡Él simplemente omitía información!

—Mello no tiene razones para mentir.

—¡Que no estoy…!

—Si cree que puede hacerlo mejor que yo, acepto el desafío —agregó Near con una sonrisa demente adornándole el rostro.

Mello sonrió de la misma manera antes de reducir la ya de por si pequeña distancia entre ellos y juntar sus labios nuevamente. Si Near quería jugar, jugarían. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perder en ningún caso.

—Trato hecho —soltó antes de introducir su lengua y explorar la boca de Near, quien, sorprendentemente, le respondió de la misma manera.

Era un juego, sólo un juego; otro de los muchos que solían tener. Se besarían de vez en cuando, determinarían un ganador y eso sería todo. Nada más.

O eso quería creer.

Cuando se separaron, Near no buscó sus labios nuevamente, lo que él sólo pudo interpretar como una victoria, pero tampoco se apartó. De hecho, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y él descansó su cabeza en el hombre del albino. Y cuando lo hizo, Near se puso a jugar con el cabello de Mello, tal y como siempre hacía con el suyo, haciendo que Mello se relajara bastante ante aquella caricia.

Y así, en ese ambiente tan extraño y pacífico, Mello se preguntó qué parte de todo esto era un juego, después de todo.

*

Estaba cansado. Buscar a ese par había resultado más agotador de lo que tenía planeado.

Si hubiese sabido lo mucho que se aburriría haciéndolo, jamás les habría dejado solos.

Dio unos pasos más y sonrió con un poco de demencia.

Seguro que lo habría hecho de todas maneras. Mello y Near podían llegar a ser muy interesantes cuando se lo proponían. Y a él le fascinaba ser el observador.

Matt llevaba largo rato dando vueltas en círculos sin poder dar con su amigo y el albino. Llevaban horas perdidos y a Roger estaban a punto de caérsele el poco pelo que le iba quedando de los nervios. Que se le perdieran los dos mejores era realmente preocupante, y encima, que él fuese el que venía en la línea de sucesión no era mucho más alentador.

Cansado, como estaba, estuvo a punto de rendirse de una vez por todas y asumir su puesto como primer candidato para ser L cuando los vio.

—Aww… —soltó Matt bajito, temiendo arruinar el ambiente.

Frente a él estaban durmiendo Mello y Near abrazados como si su vida dependiera de ello. El rubio estaba pegado al otro como un koala y el que estuviera roncando sólo le hacía parecer aún más un animal.

Sonrió. Aún así era una visión bastante adorable que merecía ser inmortalizada, incluso si estaba prohibido hacerlo.

Lentamente sacó de su bolsillo su DSi y, sin hacer ruido, fotografió a su amigo. Habría usado una cámara de mayor calidad, si no fuera porque aquello le obligaba a mirar en su mochila y, por consecuencia, hacer ruido y despertar al par de dormilones.

Pero que más daba. Tenía su foto, y no pensaba borrarla por ningún motivo.

Y en silencio se largó del lugar.

Daba igual si a Roger se le caía el pelo o no. No iba a ser él quien encontrara a esos dos; que lo hiciera otro, incluso si les llevaba la noche entera. Él, mientras tanto, se encargaría de dirigir la búsqueda hacia el otro extremo de la montaña. Que durmieran lo que fuese necesario; luego se la cobraría a Mello.

Sonrió mientras sacaba su consola y veía una vez más la dichosa fotografía. Era bastante tierna y…

Un segundo.

La foto tenía algo extraño que, hasta ese momento, Matt no había notado.

Pero no podía ser, ¿verdad?

¡Porque en esa fotografía Mello no podía ser el uke! ¿¡Verdad!?

Miró una vez más la fotografía., enfocando su vista en Near. Ese chico era un maníaco sexual encubierto; Mello tendría que cuidarse mucho si quería salir virgen de ya-sabes-donde.

* * *

Je, je. Matt tiene una foto xDD

Ya, ya. Aquí van mis disculpas. ¡Lo sieeeeento! ¿Perdonarían, una vez más, a esta humilde persona por demorarse tanto tiempo y traer algo tan malo como esto? Espero que si. Recuerden que yo las amo :)

Y gracias una vez más a los que me comentan y me suben el ánimo. A la próxima no fallo, lo juro :3 (presionenme por si acaso xD Trabajo mejor así-gracias Alke, nuevamente-)

Y si les gustó, díganmelo, ¿ok? ;D Y si no, también. A estas alturas de mi vida, me encantan las críticas. Y los tomates (será por hetalia xDD)

En fin. Feliz año nuevo, pascuas y 26 de febrero (mi cumpleaños xD)! Eran las cosas por las que no las había felicitado en este tiempo. Seré mala persona xDD.

En el próximo si pongo a Near con faldita. No moriré tranquila hasta no hacerlo ò.ó! Será mi objetivo de vida de hoy en adelante (ok, no tanto así, pero parecido xD)

Bye~~


	7. Seventh line

**_Hellowww :D -rayita bonita-! _**Les habla Escolástica... ¡La nueva Escolástica! :D La que acaba de salir de su depresión D: Y si, a la misma a la que odian con todo su corazón de melón por no haber subido algo antes. Pero bueno, ya les dije, culpa de la depresión. Prueba viviente de ello es este capítulo D: (Antes de que me maten... ¡SE ESCRIBIÓ SÓLO (?)!)

En fin. Las **advertencias **son las mismas: Que Near y Mello no son heterosexuales, precisamente. Que no son mayores de edad. Que Mello es un grosero. Que soy torpe y puede tener un millón de errores. Que salen de sus personalidades, probablemente. Que me robé la canción de Miku-Miku (y del resto de los vocaloids xDD). Que Matt es un chico maltratado (?) y que **Death Note no es mío**, porque, si lo fuera, habría matado la ilusión de todo el mundo poniendo yaoi y traumando almas inocentes :D Pero ya ven, no fue así xDD.

Sin más que agregar, lean :D (y disfruten si pueden)

Je, y por alguna razón no hay forma de que la parte 'de la cancion' se quede al centro D: Hagan como si efectivamente estuviera centrado xDD

**_

* * *

_**

_'World is mine'_

_El número uno en el mundo._  
_Oye, si tú, date cuenta. ¡Hacerme esperar no es ni siquiera opción!_

**_7_**

**_¿Defectos, yo? ¡No seas ridículo!_**

**_Soy perfecto en todo. Lo crees también... ¿V-verdad?_**

_**Summary: **_No. No iba a calmarse, por más que Matt le rogara de rodillas que lo hiciera. No podía, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Porque esa chica merecía morir. Y él, con gusto le haría el favor.

* * *

—¡Vaya! ¡Están hablando de nuevo! —gritó uno de los chicos y todos pegaron su oído a la pared para escuchar algo de lo que estaban diciendo.

Una pijamada era la razón de tanto alboroto. Una sencilla pijamada llena de chicas con ese desagradable olor a colonia barata (frutos del bosque; como lo odiaba) que se estaba llevando a cabo en la habitación contigua, y que era razón suficiente como para que los chicos se juntasen e idearan un complejo plan de espionaje.

—¡Shh! ¡Dejen de hacer ruido! No escucho ni la mitad de lo que están diciendo. —dijo Peter, o 'James Bond', como prefería llamarlo Matt. El chico tenía un poder de espionaje increíble… Vaya que sí.

—¡Él único que hace ruido eres tú! —le recriminó otro.

—¿¡Podrían guardar silencio de una vez! ¡Intento oír lo que dicen!

Y así, otra calurosa discusión tenía lugar en los aposentos del pelirrojo, quien había sido el pobre desgraciado al que le habían asignado una habitación al lado de la de Linda. Para desgracia del chico, su cuarto era ahora la "base secreta" de ese montón de inmaduros.

Matt había forzado a Mello a asistir, pero se encontraba arrepentido. Espiar a las chicas era, quizás, la cosa más aburrida que habían hecho en el último tiempo. Se suponía que ellas debían comenzar a hablar de que chicos le gustaban para sacar alguna información para futuras conquistas, pero lo único que habían hecho hasta el momento era darse consejos para el cabello —de los que Mello había tomado nota, por supuesto— y hablar sobre temas perturbadores como la menstruación, y los dolores que ésta les traía.

—Oh, Mello. Esto es horrible. Y bastante aburrido también, por cierto. —dijo el pelirrojo, acercándose al otro.

—Y es tu culpa, idiota.

—Vamos, nadie te obligó a venir —mintió Matt en un intento de restarle importancia al asunto.

—Matt —lo llamó el rubio seriamente. Matt tragó saliva, expectante—. Te dije mil doscientos cincuenta y cinco veces que no me apetecía venir. Las chicas no me interesan en absoluto. Son molestas y huelen a… chicas.

—¿A qué más, sino?—preguntó Matt en un tono burlón. El rubio le miró enfadado—. Si querías que la chica no oliese a chica, mejor te buscas un chico…

—¡N-no trataba de decir eso, tonto!

—¿Qué cosa, entonces?

—Púdrete, Matt. Como te sigues burlando de mí, te mueres.

Matt sonrió resignado ¿Por qué Mello no aprendía a controlar de mejor manera sus emociones? Si sus ojos no estuviesen cargados de odio y tampoco llevase impregnada esa mueca de asesino en serie, todo sería tan perfecto. No tendrían problemas con otros muchachos y podrían llevar una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos.

Y probablemente Mello aceptaría de una vez por todas que no odia a Near como siempre dice.

—¡Matt! ¡Ven rápido! ¡Las chicas están hablando de ti!—gritó un niño, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El pelirrojo no era demasiado popular entre las chicas. Ellas tenían el maldito prejuicio de discriminar a los chicos poco atléticos y ligeramente antisociales, que preferirían una buena partida a una ruidosa fiesta.

No era un problema para Matt, pero debía reconocer que le picaba mucho la curiosidad saber de quién se trataba y qué era exactamente lo que estaban diciendo de él.

—¿Y qué dicen? ¿Les gustan mis ojos?—preguntó con interés, pegando su oreja a la pared como el resto de sus compañeros.

No tardó en escuchar las voces y risas chillonas que provenían del otro lado. Era una verdadera lástima que Mello estuviese recluido en un rincón, cuan niño autista, comiendo chocolate y mirando distraído los estampados de su cobertor. No podría escuchar lo bien que hablaban esas chicas de ambos...

Aunque, si lo pensaba mejor, lo más seguro es que a Mello no le interesara en absoluto. Últimamente no hacía más que pensar en '_aquella_' persona. Ninguna chica para ellos. Lástima.

—Matt tiene un lindo cabello—escuchó decir a una de ellas—. ¡E-es rojo! ¡Rojo!

—Pues, si. Tan rojo...—coincidió otra. Matt miró el molesto mechón que le caía por la frente, curioso. Para su sorpresa, aquellas niñas tenían razón. Era rojo.

¿Y...? ¡El de Near era blanco! ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarle por qué razón a las personas les llamaba más la atención un normal cabello pelirrojo a un llamativo y nada común cabello blanco? Seguro que ahora salían con que el cabello de Mello era amarillo, el de Linda castaño y Roger... Bueno. Roger no tenía mucho cabello, así que daba igual.

—El de Mello también es lindo. Luce siempre tan sedoso, limpio y ordenado... —opinó otra muchacha—. Y siempre huele bien.

—T-tienes razón, pero también le hace parecer un tanto... femenino ¿N-no? —Matt rió bajito con el último comentario. Mello habría matado a alguien si escuchaba a alguien decir tal cosa. Su amigo era tan temperamental, después de todo...

—Los chicos así no son malos. Me gustan —respondió tranquila—. ¿A ti cuáles te gustan, Linda?

—¿A-a mi...? P-pues... ninguno en especial —Matt adivinó inmediatamente que ninguna de esas chicas se conformaría con la respuesta de Linda. Las protestas llegaron a los pocos segundos, dándole la razón.

—¡Eres una mentirosa, Linda!

—¡N-no miento!¡E-es sólo que...! C-creo que hay alguien que me gusta ya —contestó ella, poniéndose nerviosa.

—¿¡Y quién es! —gritaron muy emocionadas las niñas a coro. A Matt casi se le revientan los tímpanos cuando lo hicieron. Las mujeres eran capaces de llegar a tonos demasiado agudos.

—E-esto... yo… N-no sé si decirles.

—Anda, dinos ¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar? No se lo diremos a nadie.

Él creía que esas muchachas no eran lo suficientemente confiables para que Linda les dijese su secreto, pero le daba igual. Si Linda les decía, todos iban a escuchar, así que no importaba en absoluto si las chicas guardaban o no el secreto. Él único ausente era Near, pero eso probablemente no cambiaría nada.

Mal por ella, pero así era la vida.

—P-pues… esto…

—¡Vamos Linda! ¡Que no tenemos toda la noche! —gritó una niña, tan impaciente como el resto.

—A mí me g-gusta… esto… N-near… —dijo la castaña, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Matt realmente no se lo esperaba. Ni el resto de sus compañeros, a juzgar por la cara que pusieron y los gritos femeninos de asombro que venían del otro lado de la habitación.

Matt siempre pensó que Linda estaba enamorada de Mello. Probablemente el rubio también lo pensaba y…

Oh Dios. Mello.

Miró con terror en dirección al rubio. Lo hizo lentamente, porque sentía el aura oscura y peligrosa que acompañaba a Mello en ese momento. Él le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada cargada de odio.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva. Con esa cara, lo más probable era que ese chico los matara a todos en ese mismo instante.

—¿Qué demonios pasó… Matt? —preguntó el rubio, acercándose a la pared, haciéndolos a él y al resto de los chicos temblar como gelatina

—N-nada importante en realidad…

—No se hagan los desentendidos y apártense —gritó demandante. Los otros chicos obedecieron de inmediato, temblando aún. El terror colectivo que era capaz de causar su amigo era algo que nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Matt miró a su amigo algo temeroso también, pero éste no parecía prestarle demasiada atención. Aparentemente había cambiado de opinión y ahora estaba mucho más interesado en la conversación de las chicas. Demasiado.

Se acercó a él cautelosamente y le tomó por el brazo. No quería salir herido, pero tampoco podía dejar a su amigo así. Alguien debía calmarlo, o iba a quemar el orfanato completo, empezando por la habitación contigua.

—V-vamos Mello… tampoco es para que te pongas tan celoso… ¡E-ella sólo dijo "gustar"! Near no tiene por qué corresponderle. Es inocente —dijo Matt en un tono pausado que pudiese calmarlo.

Mello le dedicó su mirada asesina unos segundos más. Parecía estar reflexionando acerca de sus palabras, decidiendo si lo que planteaba Matt era o no factible y tratando de quemarlo con los ojos. Todo al mismo tiempo.

—Él no ha hecho nada… tranquilo… —señaló Matt, en su último intento por apaciguar a su mejor amigo. Mello desvió la mirada.

—No me hables como si fuese un animal ¿Quién te crees? —respondió molesto, pegando su oído a la pared como antes habían hecho sus compañeros.

El pelirrojo suspiró derrotado; al menos lo había intentado, pero Mello no era una persona fácil de calmar.

—A-además… ¡Yo no estoy celoso! ¿P-por qué habría de estarlo, eh? —se defendió el rubio, un poco sonrojado. Matt ahora sonrió.

La conversación se dio por finalizada en ese momento y ambos se pusieron a escuchar la conversación de las chicas. No podían ignorarla, menos en ese momento, donde la historia parecía ponerse tan interesante.

—¿H-hablas en serio, Linda? —preguntó una de las niñas después de un minuto de silencio—. N-no puede ser que en verdad… a ti no…

—¡E-es sólo que él… me parece t-tan lindo y tierno! —se defendió la chica, presa del nerviosismo.

—Esto… Linda… y él no es a-algo así como… ¿extraño, tal vez?

—¿A-a qué te refieres con eso?

—Ya sabes… él es tan callado y antisocial… y jamás le he visto con alguien.

—A veces juega con Mello —contestó Linda inocentemente. Matt sonrió con maldad. Sí, claro, "jugar", vaya que si…

—Es sólo que es sólo Mello, ¿no? Nunca le he visto con una chica… Y, bueno… Él es tan extraño. N-no sé si me entiendes…

—¿¡D-de qué hablas! —preguntó alterada la chica cuando entendió por fin a qué se refería la otra—. ¡Near no es… h-homo, por dios!

—¡Tampoco te pongas así! Es una posibilidad, tienes que reconocerlo.

—¡Claro que no lo es! ¡Puedo dar fe de que Near es absolutamente heterosexual!

El pelirrojo miró como su amigo sonreía burlón ante las palabras de la niña, como si supiera algo que todo el resto ignoraba. Matt podía intuir de qué se trataba. Seguramente en la mente del rubio abundaban los pensamientos como_ "Esa mocosa no tiene idea de qué hace Near a sus espaldas_." o _"Si esa niña se enterara..." _

Sonrió también al ver a su amigo contento, pero no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Negó con la cabeza. No. Las cosas no podían ir peor, ¿verdad?

—Verán, hace un par de días yo… y-yo… Me declaré… —confesó la castaña, causando gran conmoción en la pijamada.

Matt miró a su amigo sorprendido. Mello borró su sonrisa.

—… Y-y yo… nosotros…

El mal presentimiento se hacía presente nuevamente, pero ya no podía ignorarle. La tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse.

—N-nosotros… Nos be-besamos—dijo finalmente la niña, logrando la explosión de un montón de chillidos femeninos.

Todos los chicos en la habitación del pelirrojo parecían tranquilos, pero era una mentira. A esas alturas Matt estaba temblando como gelatina. Y Mello apretaba sus puños con fuerza en un intento por contener su ira. Su rostro rojo, igual que un maduro tomate, amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

_Beso_ se había convertido en la peor palabra del mundo, pero nadie parecía notarlo. Las chicas no paraban de gritarlo.

—¡Wa! ¡Linda eres sorprendente! ¿¡Y cómo fue!

—Pues… y-yo diría que fue fantástico…

Y, para desgracia de Matt, Mello explotó.

* * *

No. No iba a calmarse, por más que Matt le rogara de rodillas que lo hiciera. No podía, pero tampoco quería hacerlo.

Lo que había hecho esa chica era imperdonable, inaceptable, inexcusable e incomprensible. No importaba el calificativo que buscara, o cuantos utilizara para describir semejante acto. Ninguno terminaba de detallar lo grave del mismo.

Porque esa chica merecía lo peor; merecía morir. Era el tipo de personas por las que jamás habría apelado para salvar de una horrible muerte en la guillotina en los tiempos medievales. Es más, en el fondo deseaba que la chica tuviese un final trágico, porque lo merecía. Por haber hecho algo tan horrible.

¡Esa…! ¡Había besado a Near! ¡A SU NEAR…! ¡Todo a sus espaldas!

¿¡Y qué se supone que debía hacer él, eh! ¡Calmarse y tomar agua! ¿¡Es que Matt estaba loco! ¡Su deber era decapitar a la traidora! ¡Que corriera sangre! ¡Que su cabeza rodara por el piso!

Gruñó con rabia. Pero eso era imposible; no podía matar a una chica. Un montón de estúpidas leyes sociales y morales se lo impedían…

…Había decidido que, dadas las circunstancias, debía morir el mocoso. Y no tardaría en lograr su cometido.

Por el pasillo iba Mello pateando violentamente cada cosa que tuviera por delante, sin importarle si eran las dos de la mañana y si con ello lograba despertar a todo el orfanato. Le daba igual. Él sólo quería llegar rápidamente a la habitación de Near y encararle.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la habitación del albino la rabia lo invadió de nuevo. De una patada abrió la puerta y caminó con paso firme a la cama de Near. Pudo haber usado la manilla, pero eso habría significado que le guardaba algo de respeto al mocoso, y no quería ser malinterpretado.

—¡Tú…!

No tardó ni dos segundos en posicionarse sobre el menor, que estaba durmiendo en su cama, y agarrarlo fuertemente de la camisa. Ahora que lo tenía en sus manos, en una posición altamente torturable no habría forma de que Near se escapara.

Y pagaría… Ahora sí lo haría pagar.

—¿M-mello…? ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan… tarde?

El mocoso lucía sobresaltado. Era un hecho que no esperaba que alguien lo despertara a las dos de la mañana de una forma tan poco sutil como lo había hecho Mello.

De cualquier forma, no era un tema que preocupara al rubio. Lo importante era matar al albino, nada más.

—¡No te hagas el idiota! —gritó Mello aún más furioso que hace unos segundos

—No entiendo a lo que se refiere Mello, la verdad.

—¡Si lo sabes! ¿¡No eres acaso el señor sabelotodo 'oh-mírame-soy-mejor-que-tú'!—dijo el rubio, en un pobre intento por imitar la voz de Near.

—Aunque aún no entiendo de qué se trata, me atrevería a decir que mi rendimiento académico no influye en absoluto —respondió el albino con neutralidad—. Además, no entiendo por qué debería saber la razón de que Mello venga de madrugada a mi habitación y comience a recriminarme cosas. No tiene lógica si no me lo explicas.

—Creo que resulta bastante obvio que acabo de enterarme de algo que me pone furioso, y de lo que eres responsable. De otra manera, no perdería mi tiempo en tu habitación. Menos a estas horas.

—Pues, me intriga por qué Mello recolecta información a las dos de la mañana

Ese mocoso... Sentía a cada segundo más deseos de destrozar esa tonta máscara de indiferencia y hacerle sufrir de una vez por todas, que era lo que merecía.

Violencia, violencia y más violencia. No había otra forma de reaccionar para él; Si Near se portaba con tanta frialdad, Mello sólo podía responder violentamente. Era algo que, a pesar del paso de los años, no había cambiado en absoluto.

—Me debes una explicación, Near. Y la quiero ahora.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo explicarte?

—¿Por qué demonios, maldito bastardo, has dejado que una mocosa como Linda te bese? ¿¡Eh! —le dijo con una expresión de odio en el rostro.

Near, que se había mantenido tranquilo hasta el momento, pareció perder la calma de pronto. Comenzó a esquivar su mirada y a jugar con sus dedos, ignorando la pregunta. Y si no estuviese tan oscuro, seguramente podría ver que estaba sonrojado.

Oh si, ese idiota se delataba sólo.

—Interpretaré tu silencio como una afirmación al hecho —Mello vio como Near abría la boca para decir algo, pero lo calló de inmediato—. No trates de defenderte. Tu cara te delata, cerdo.

—No entiendo…

—¡Si lo entiendes, maldición! —gritó el rubio, incrementando su mal humor—. ¿¡Por qué! ¿Crees que puedes reírte de mí? ¿¡Es eso!

—M-mello está entendiendo mal la situación…

—¿Ah , sí? ¿Me vas a negar que besaste a la mocosa esa? —Near guardó silencio, haciendo perder la paciencia al otro—. ¿¡Entonces qué!

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto, Mello?

—¿Es una broma? ¡Es porque eres un cerdo, maldición! ¡Un maldito y repugnante cerdo infiel!

Near parecía analizar sus palabras con calma, sin ser consciente del peligro que estaba corriendo. Esa misma calma hacía que los deseos de Mello por asesinarlo aumentaran a niveles alarmantes. La más mínima provocación y el albino era historia.

—Sabía que Mello estaba entendiendo mal la situación —dijo el menor con una sonrisa en el rostro—. He sido llamado _infiel_.

—¿Qué hay de malo con ello, tarado?

—¿Por qué me acusas de infiel, Mello?

—¡Porque has besado a una mujerzuela, obviamente! —gritó el rubio—. ¡Y ella no puede hacerlo! ¡No tiene ningún tipo de compromiso contigo!

—¿Y Mello si lo tiene? —preguntó el niño, confundiendo a Mello y logrando así que lo soltara.

—¡Tú…! ¡Y-yo…!

Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de su error.

Si bien ellos "tenían un juego", no significaba mucho más que eso; un juego. Sin compromisos, ni sentimientos. Absolutamente nada quedaba entre ellos.

Sin ataduras, ¿no era eso lo que quería?

Se suponía que sí, pero, a pesar de esto, no pudo evitar sentirse vacío de pronto.

—¡T-tú no puedes hacerme esto!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡Porque no puedes!

—Al igual que tú, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Ese idiota era un traidor. No importa los argumentos que ocupara a su favor, no dejaba de serlo.

Pero, a pesar de todo, era un traidor que tenía la razón. Aunque le doliera aceptarlo.

—Interpretaré el silencio de Mello a mi favor. Supongo que te quedaste sin argumentos ya, ¿no?

—¡No estés tan seguro!

—¿Entonces hay más? En ese caso, te escucho.

—Tú… Eres realmente repugnante. ¡Y-yo…! Haces todo esto, te ríes de mí, te besas con cualquier chica… ¿¡Y ahora eres inocente! ¿¡Crees que voy a perdonarte tan fácil, maldito renacuajo!

—Yo no he pedido el perdón de Mello.

Mello no supo exactamente cuando las palabras de Near comenzaron a ser dolorosas. Ya no le enfurecía en absoluto; ahora sólo podía sentir una incómoda sensación en el pecho. Y no se sentía para nada agradable.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —preguntó el rubio con la ligera esperanza de que el albino cambiara de parecer. Que le dijera que estaba arrepentido, que lo habían forzado; que le prefería a él.

—A que Mello puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Yo haré lo mismo con la mía —contestó fríamente, dando por finalizada la conversación.

El niño, todavía recostado en su cama, le dio la espalda y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas. Mello se quedó sobre él, inmóvil, únicamente viéndolo respirar.

Eso… ¿Había sido un rechazo? ¿Near le estaba despreciando a propósito?

Tenía deseos de matar a esa chica, de matar a Near y de escapar a un lugar remoto donde nadie le encuentre.

Pero, por sobre todo, quería librarse de ese sentimiento molesto que había aparecido hace unos minutos. El nudo en la garganta no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Near… —lo llamó, haciendo que el otro se quitara las cosas de encima y lo mirara a la cara

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Near en un tono que Mello sólo podía clasificar como distante

—Tú… entonces, ¿le prefieres a ella?

Near lo miró un rato sin decir nada, como si estuviese pensando en qué responder.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir, pero se quedó callado sin poder terminar su frase.

Mello también lo miraba, esperando que respondiera. Se odiaba a sí mismo por seguir conservando la esperanza de que cambiase de opinión y le dijera que era todo una tonta broma. Era lo único que quedaba por hacer.

Para su desgracia la respuesta no llegó. Near, después de mantenerse en silencio largo rato, se cubrió nuevamente con las mantas y le dio la espalda

—Buenas noches, Mello.

Y eso era todo. Se había acabado, para ambos.

Mello sentía demasiadas cosas que no le dejaban pensar correctamente. Sentía que debía desaparecer en ese momento de la habitación de Near y no volver nunca más; era lo más sano, después de todo.

Pero también quería deshacerse de todos los sentimientos molestos y sólo se le ocurría una manera de hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho más se levantó furioso y lanzó muy lejos todas las mantas que traía encima Near. Luego le tomó por la camisa y lo sacó violentamente de su cama, dejándolo sin delicadeza en el piso, demasiado confundido.

—¿Qué…?

Mello levantó a Near en menos de un segundo y, con toda su fuerza, le propinó el puñetazo más fuerte que le había dado al mocoso hasta ahora. Near voló por los aires y cayó al otro lado de la habitación, sin moverse.

—¡TE ODIO! —gritó con toda la rabia que sentía y lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a todo el orfanato.

Lo único que sabía con certeza era que odiaba a Near como nunca, y que no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión al respecto.

—Te odio. Te odio. ¡Te odio! —repitió una y otra vez, como si estuviese tratando de convencerse de sus propias palabras

Le lanzó una mirada cargada de rencor al menor y sin decir más se fue corriendo a su habitación, dejando a un confundió Near en el suelo con una mejilla hinchada y una nariz sangrante.

* * *

El chico se sentó con dificultad y apoyó su espalda en la pared. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Quizás tenía la nariz rota, quién sabe. No era algo que le preocupara mayormente en esos momentos. Tenía otras cosas en mente en las que preocuparse, y eran bastante más importantes que una simple nariz.

Mello había dicho que lo odiaba, y por primera vez en su vida, le había creído.

Suspiró cansado. Quizás lo que había hecho no había sido tan buena idea, después de todo. No se esperaba esa reacción del rubio. Pensó que las cosas iban a resultar diferentes, pero no fue así.

—No. No es así… —dijo, a sabiendas que nadie le escuchaba—. No le prefiero, Mello.

Responder a esas alturas no servía de nada. Lo sabía, pero creía que debía hacerlo. Tenía la sensación de haber visto una lágrima rodar por la mejilla del rubio, y sabía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que no había sido sincero del todo.

Suspiró cansado. Su nariz sangrante dolía, pero era lo único que le quedaba de Mello. Ir a la enfermería sería una atrocidad, en cierta forma.

Se arrastró a su cama y trató de dormir, a pesar de que sabía que no podría hacerlo.

Esa noche, Near pasó la noche en vela preguntándose si había alguna forma de arreglar las cosas, sin hallar respuesta alguna.

* * *

¿Se dieron cuenta de que traté de romperles los corazones? No creo que haya obtenido buenos resultados. No es lo mío xDD Si quieren sufrir, llorar, angustiarse y deprimirse lean a Alke, ella sabe hacerlo, yo no xDD. Pero bueno. Lo intenté.

Ahora, pido disculpas nuevamente. Tenía tres ideas completamente diferentes para este capítulo... y las tres las escribí xDD (y en más de una versión D:). Y no al mismo tiempo, precisamente. Por eso la tardanza D: No pude decidirme nunca y al final sólo terminé esta. Y bueno, me gustó más que el resto (aunque las otras eran felices, y seguramente no habrían corazones rotos ahora... aunque sé que sólo el mío lo está D:)

Ehh... Bien. El hecho de que me haya obsesionado con los Sims 2 tampoco ayuda. Prometo que lo dejaré :D... En cuanto llegue a los 20 nietos! :D -lo admite- Ya, ya. Bueno, y el facebook ¬¬ xDD Y Hetalia también tiene un poco de responsabilidad... ¡Culpen al mundial! Si ves una serie de paises al mismo tiempo que hay un mundial de fútbol te mueres. En serio.

... Ah, si. Felicidades a Toño y a sus residentes españoles por ganar... -mala perdedora-.

En fin. Agradecerles por sus reviews :D Son todas tan lindas, chicas. Si no fuera por ustedes estaría debajo de un puente con mi peluche de Elmo a mi lado :D Mi fiel Elmo es en realidad un potenciador de ideas suicidas. Así que si tienen uno en casa, cuídense. Todos son iguales :D

Bueno, gracias también a todas las chicas que me amenazan cada vez que tienen oportunidad para que termine de una vez el capítulo :D La presión ayuda, sigan con ella ;D!

Y... creo que olvido algo D: No lo sé. -revisa si puso el capítulo-. Pues, si sienten que está raro me avisan y lo arreglo :3 Siempre me equivoco :D!

Bye (algún día descubriré como poner la rayita bonita en esta cosa xDDDD)

PD: Algún día haré un crossdressing D: Ya verán


	8. Eighth line

Sí, maldición. Me demoré un montón de tiempo, y ahora no tengo excusa; sólo no me apetecía escribir de esta pareja, por alguna extraña razón DX . No me sentía inspirada, y bueno, se me pasó cuando leí un par de fics Meronia. Y aquí estoy, lista para sus ofensas.

Mis respectivas disculpas; sé que están aburridas de mí, porque subo un capítulo una vez cada seis meses, pero creo que ese es mi ritmo. Aunque escribí la primera mitad de éste como hace tres meses xDDD ¡La segunda mitad del demonio...! Me tomó DEMASIADO. Matt no estaba allí para ayudarme.

En fin; ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, shota (?), Meronia, OOC (de verdad ._.), siento que no respeto casi nada el cannon, y eso. Además (y estoy absolutamente segura de que ninguna lo pensó XD), Death Note no es de mi propiedad en absoluto. Lástima (;_;)

Ah, por cierto... ¡Y SI NO TE GUSTA EL YAOI... Lee y únete al clan :D! (?)

* * *

_'World is mine'_

_El número uno en el mundo._  
_Oye, si tú, date cuenta. ¡Hacerme esperar no es ni siquiera opción!_

**_8_**

_**¡Oye, oye! ¡No permitiré que...!**__** ¿¡Estás escuchando!**_

_**N-No hagas eso, ¡e-espera**__**!**_

_**Summary: **_Al final de la tarde, todos los huérfanos hablaban sobre el supuesto triángulo amoroso entre Melo, Near y Linda; Matt era el único que tenía una teoría diferente al respecto.

* * *

La sala de clases era un caos total. Los chicos corrían de un lado para otro, riendo y armando alboroto; algunas chicas, molestas con la actitud infantil de los varones, no hacían más que gritar y quejarse de lo molestos que eran los otros. Habían chicas que pasaban absolutamente del resto, comentando la última canción de Bustin Jieber(*) y de lo lindo que se veía cuando la cantaba. Matt, por su parte, había encontrado a otro chico que también parecía entretenerse con sus consolas, y aprovechaban la oportunidad para intercambiar pokemones y comparar sus estadísticas como entrenadores.

Todos en el lugar estaban aprovechando el tiempo en cosas poco productivas, excepto un chico rubio, quien parecía lo suficientemente antisocial como para no ser partícipe de semejante desorden.

No, Mello no perdía su tiempo de esa manera. Aprovechaba haciendo cosas muchísimo más importantes; Mello dormía.

Quizás el rubio era el único en todo el lugar que no parecía tener idea que el profesor estaba retrasado y que probablemente era la única oportunidad que tendrían en todo el año para armar alboroto como lo estaban haciendo. Aunque, si lo hubiese sabido, tampoco habría hecho desorden.

—¡Vaya Matt! ¡Todos tus pokemones están en nivel cien…! ¡Y-Y los tienes todos!—le dijo a Matt el chico con el que estaba jugando—. ¿Qué truco utilizaste? ¡Tienes que dármelo más tarde!

—¿Truco? No uso esas cosas —contestó Matt, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Tenía su vista fijada en el lugar donde se encontraba el rubio y llevaba rato debatiéndose si debía o no ir y preguntarle qué demonios ocurría con él.

—¿E-entonces tú…? —preguntó sorprendido el otro—. ¡V-vaya! ¡Te admiro muchísimo, Matt! ¡Trabajaré duro también!

—Sí, sí. Esa es la actitud —respondió el pelirrojo, mirando a Mello. El otro niño no se daba cuenta que estaba siendo ignorado olímpicamente. Parecía demasiado feliz con su descubrimiento—. ¿Me disculpas un poco? Debo ir a algún lado.

Ni siquiera esperó que el otro le respondiera y se puso de pie inmediatamente. Se acercó a él con algo de preocupación en su rostro. No pensó que todavía estuviese 'así'. Si lo hubiese sabido, jamás le habría dejado solo.

—Hola —lo saludó Matt, poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en esbozar su mejor sonrisa. Esfuerzos que fueron inútiles, pues Mello no le dio respuesta alguna.

El chico pelirrojo suspiró después de mirar con lástima a su amigo. Éste estaba literalmente echado sobre su pupitre con un montón de envoltorios de chocolate a su alrededor y su ánimo visiblemente por los suelos. No era necesario verle el rostro para darse cuenta de ello.

Llevaba días así, y no entendía que demonios ocurría con él. Cuando se dignaba aparecer a clases, se la pasaba todo el día durmiendo y comiendo cantidades exageradas de chocolate. Ni siquiera lo saludaba por las mañanas.

—Dije "hola", Mello.

Y nada. Siguió en esa lamentable posición sin inmutarse siquiera, haciéndolo preocupar aún más.

Matt frunció un poco el seño. El rubio no parecía ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si se tratara de un niño marginado y antisocial. Y sí; Matt lo sabía. Sabía que no estaba en posición de criticar esa conducta, pero tampoco podía evitar inquietarse.

—Vamos, Mello. Al menos un 'buenos días' —le rogó, pero el otro seguía sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención—. ¡Anda, Mello! ¡_Porfis!_

Y, para sorpresa de Matt, el rubio levantó ligeramente el rostro.

Pudo notar inmediatamente que su cara estaba exageradamente pálida y su cabello era un desastre. Además, llevaba las ojeras más grandes que había visto en toda su vida.

—¡Ah! ¡Por fin despiertas! ¡Qué alegría!

—Sólo… no vuelvas a decir algo como '_porfis'_. Das asco

—Oh, Mello —contestó algo deprimido—. No digas esas cosas... Me rompes el corazón, ¿sabes?

—Eres un imbécil, Matt.

—Vamos, no seas tan frío y sonríeme un poco—le dijo el pelirrojo esbozando una gran sonrisa. Mello lo fulminó con la mirada—. Anda, así no. ¿Qué tal…? ¡Eso! ¡Abrázame!—agregó abriendo los brazos, listo para recibir a Mello en sus brazos.

—Púdrete.

Matt bajó los brazos, desanimado ante la pésima actitud del rubio. No era justo. No lo gustaba la nueva actitud de Mello. Con la anterior, el rubio parecía disfrutar mínimamente de la vida. Ahora Mello ni siquiera se dignaba a despertar por las mañanas; a excepción de los momentos en los que comía chocolate...

Inhumanas cantidades de chocolate, por cierto.

—Mello. Mírame a la cara y dime qué es lo que te sucede —le dijo Matt con seriedad, sentándose a su lado y mirándolo fijamente.

—Nada —respondió sin levantar su vista del banco, totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Mello, hablo en serio.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en saber cosas inútiles?

—¡No son cosas inútiles, por Dios! ¡Me estoy preocupando por ti! —le dijo, tomándolo violentamente por los hombros y obligándolo a levantar de una vez el rostro.

—… Cosas inútiles, te dije —respondió sin ánimos.

—Dime, ¿es por Near? —se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada del más profundo odio por parte de Mello.

—No… —dijo con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Por qué habría de afectarme un idiota como ese? ¡Qué tontería…!

Matt lo miró con un poco de lástima. Resultaba tan obvio que estaba mintiendo, que no podía dejar de compadecerse de él.

Mello no era bueno controlando sus emociones. Podía ser leído fácilmente, como un libro abierto. Y a largo plazo, nada bueno saldría de eso; sobre todo si había alguien tan molesto e insistente como Matt tratando de leerlo.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Mello. Somos amigos.

Mello lo miró con recelo, pero a Matt no le importó en lo absoluto. Estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera; siempre a la defensiva.

—No me pasa nada. En serio –respondió testarudamente. El pelirrojo suspiró resignado.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, cerrándose a los demás y no siendo honesto ni siquiera consigo mismo.

—Eres un _tsundere_ —susurró Matt. Mello lo miró confundido.

—¿Un qué…?

—_Tsundere_ —repitió Matt, dejando al rubio aún más desorientado.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Nada importante en realidad —respondió el pelirrojo—. Sería mejor si lo olvidaras…

—¿¡Eh! ¡No! —gritó Mello, mostrando un poco de sentimientos por primera vez esa semana. Matt sonrió cuando lo hizo—. ¿Es malo? Si es malo te mataré.

—Pues, tiene cosas buenas y malas —dijo Matt, disfrutando de la expresión curiosa de Mello—. Por un lado, eso te hace… ¿Cómo decirlo…? ¿_'Violable'_?

—¿Q-qué demonios…?

—Hay gente con pasatiempos extraños; no me culpes a mí —se justificó el pelirrojo, restándole importancia. Mello lo miró molesto.

—¿Y la parte buena cuál es?

—¿Eh? —preguntó Matt confundido—. ¿De qué hablas? Esa era la parte buena.

—¿¡Cómo va a ser bueno ser el blanco de violaciones! ¡Por Dios, Matt! ¿¡En qué clase de planeta vives! —gritó el rubio escandalizado. Matt rió muy fuerte—. ¡No te rías! ¡Es serio!

—Perdón, perdón. Pero es bueno de alguna forma; siempre va a haber gente interesada en ti, supongo…

—Tú… eres raro —dijo finalmente Mello, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose a la defensiva, como si de pronto todos en el mundo se hubiesen convertido en acosadores—. ¿Y cuál es la parte más mala, entonces?

—Bueno… La gente tsundere suele tener mal carácter… Y existe la posibilidad de que, tarde o temprano, aleje a todo el mundo de su lado —dijo Matt. Mello lo miró sin entender—. No son muy sinceros con lo que sienten, y a veces… A veces pierden a las personas que les importan por no aceptar sus sentimientos a tiempo.

Mello permaneció en silencio, pensativo. Ni siquiera levantaba el rostro; nada.

Matt sonrió. Quizás Mello había notado por fin que sus sentimientos por el blanquito habían cambiado en el último tiempo. Quizás también se había dado cuenta de sus errores; incluso podría estar elaborando un plan para contrarrestarlos. Quizás…

—Y… Dime, Matt —dijo Mello, después de un rato de auto reflexión—. ¿Por qué demonios soy yo alguien 'tsunmene'?

Por alguna extraña razón, a Matt le invadieron los deseos suicidas y tuvo que resistir el impulso de saltar por la ventana en ese mismo instante.

Se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas en círculos, intentando mantener la calma. Mello era… él era…

Suspiró resignado. Al fin y al cabo, no podía ser de otra manera. Mello era un necio y un testarudo. Y no había forma de que eso cambiara.

—Pues, nada en realidad… A la gente tsundere le gusta el chocolate —mintió Matt, ya sin ganas de explicarle al rubio.

—Con que era eso —dijo Mello, encontrando por fin la lógica a la situación—. Debiste haberlo dicho antes.

El pelirrojo murmuró algo como 'Sí, sí. He sido un estúpido' y caminó hacia un rincón de la sala con la mirada gacha.

No… Mello no podía ser tsundere después de todo. La gente tsundere era bruta en el exterior, pero bastante dulce por dentro; Mello era bruto por fuera, y dentro de él sólo había más y más brutalidad. Un bruto entre brutos…

El pelirrojo se preguntó si Mello era acaso digno de algún tipo de reconocimiento especial por ello.

Matt sintió como de pronto alguien abría la puerta y entraba sin decir una palabra. Tanto él como sus compañeros volaron hacia sus asientos, temerosos de que se tratara de algún profesor, pero todos se relajaron al ver que lo que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta no era otra cosa que la menuda figura de Near.

—¡Vaya! ¡Si sólo es el mocoso! —dijo uno de los niños despectivamente cuando Near pasó por su lado.

El albino ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando dijo aquello y se sentó como si nada en su pupitre. Era triste, pero Matt estaba casi seguro que Near ya estaba acostumbrado al trato despectivo de sus pares.

Todos los demás continuaron con su alboroto, excepto un par de chicos que habían notado algo inusual en la situación; habían llamado a Near _mocoso_, y Mello no había corrido desde donde sea que estuviese para gritarles cosas horribles, o golpearlos en el peor de los escenarios. Se había quedado tranquilamente en su pupitre sin mirarlos siquiera.

No era algo que volvería a repetirse, y siendo ellos del tipo de adolecente que encuentra sentido a su existencia agrediendo a otros, no iban a dejarlo pasar.

—Oye, tú —dijo uno de los niños, parándose frente a él y mirándolo desafiante. Near lo ignoró—. ¡Oye! ¡No me ignores!

Tenía un mal presentimiento; pésimo, en realidad. Pero no se sentía capaz de levantarse y defender a Near por sus propios medios. No tenía la misma fuerza de Mello, ni causaba el mismo respeto; y encima le superaban en número. Era imposible que él pudiera hacer algo por el blanquito.

Se acercó otro y se puso a un lado del pupitre de Near, a la espera de instrucciones del niño que se había levantado primero.

—Si te haces el interesante te va a ir mal… —dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa maliciosa y llamó a otro para que le hicieran compañía.

—Así es, mocoso. Pero no veníamos para eso, precisamente

—Dinos… ¿Tuviste alguna pelea con tu novio que ya no viene a salvarte? —preguntó burlón uno de ellos. Near no le hizo caso y sacó un par de lápices de su estuche—. Oh~ ¿La tuviste? Es una suerte, porque ahora podremos jugar todos juntos... ¿Qué te parece?

Matt sabía que las cosas iban a empeorar. Su teoría se reafirmó cuando el albino, ignorando olímpicamente a todos los chicos que estaban tratando de fastidiarlo, comenzó a jugar con sus lápices, como si se tratasen de naves espaciales.

—¿¡Estás jugando con nosotros!

Uno de los chicos, muy molesto, pateó una de las sillas que estaban alrededor del albino, en un intento por asustarlo, pero no tuvo ningún efecto. Near siguió tan relajado como se había mantenido hasta ese momento.

El pelirrojo sabía que, tarde o temprano, uno de los chicos iba a explotar si Near no reaccionaba.

—Mello, haz algo —le rogó Matt cuando notó que la paciencia de los matones no iba a durar mucho más.

—¿Y por qué yo? —preguntó con amargura.

—Porque esos abusadores van a hacerle daño a tu _uke _—respondió seriamente el pelirrojo—. ¿Vas a dejar que esas manos inmundas toquen lo que te pertenece?

—Near no me pertenece; lo dejó muy claro la otra noche. No voy a ayudarle.

—¿… La otra noche? —preguntó sin entender el pelirrojo.

—… El punto es que no me importa lo que le suceda. Fin de la discusión —contestó, ignorando la pregunta de Matt.

Pero Matt podía ver la mirada rabiosa en el rostro de Mello. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se pusiera de pie y espantara a todo el mundo, como siempre ocurría. O eso quería creer.

Miró nervioso a Near, esperando que hiciera algo que apaciguara la ira de los otros muchachos.

—Vamos, Near…

Suspiró para sus adentros. Sabía en el fondo que Near carecía de sentido común, y la posibilidad de que notara que si seguía sin prestarle atención a esos niños iba a terminar con los huesos rotos era cercana a cero.

—Mocoso. Puedes disculparte por ser tan insolente _ahora_, o atenerte a las consecuencias….

Matt cruzó los dedos y le rogó a todas las deidades que conocía—incluyendo a la pegatina de corazón gigante del cielo que tanto adoraba Xenmas en _Kingdom Hearts II_— que Near dijera algo; cualquier cosa. Todo habría servido para ahorrarle una paliza de la que nadie podría salvarle.

—¡Mello…! —le dijo bajito, pues todos en la sala de clases habían notado el conflicto y se mantenían concentrados en él, expectantes de lo que estaba por venir—. ¡Si no hacemos nada ahora, el blanquito…!

—No me importa, te dije.

—¡No puedes ignorarlo! —gruñó Matt, molesto con la actitud testaruda de su amigo—. Te arrepentirás luego.

—No lo creo —respondió necio—. Ya te dije que Near no me importa nada… absolutamente nada…

—¿Y si lo hieren de verdad? —le cuestionó seriamente Matt. Mello se quedó en silencio, como si acabara de caer en cuenta de que Near podía salir herido.

—… Nada, en serio no… —respondió

—Bien; iré yo, entonces. Pero si logro salvarlo, va a pertenecerme a mí y lo venderé por eBay frente tu nariz.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, no se creía capaz de hacer nada por el blanquito. La psicología inversa no parecía funcionar con Mello.

Intentó levantarse de la silla para ir y defender al albino, como dijo que haría, pero no pudo. Su espíritu de cobarde podía con él.

Le dirigió una última mirada a Mello y se resignó a lo que venía, como quien conoce el trágico desenlace de una película antes de sentarse a verla, y que, a pesar de todo, la ve hasta el final.

Cuando pasó un tiempo razonable, donde podía intuir que Near no había hecho ni el más mínimo gesto de arrepentimiento, cerró fuertemente los ojos, para así poder evitar ver cómo golpeaban al fantasmita.

Fue cuando sintió a Mello levantarse repentinamente de su lugar, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¡Ustedes…! —gritó con el rostro rojo de ira. Intuía que toda su rabia acumulada había sido expulsada en un solo grito; por eso lo aterrador de su apariencia en ese momento—. ¡Si no dejan a Near en paz los voy a…!

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando la figura de Linda y de Roger.

—¡Ellos! —chilló la niña, entrando apresuradamente con Roger a su lado—. Han estado amenazando a Near.

Roger la siguió sin mucho ánimo, refunfuñando algo como _"No estudié tanto para esto" _y se paró frente a los acosadores de Near con una mirada severa en el rostro. Los niños lo miraron expectantes, sin tener muchas esperanzas sobre los acontecimientos siguientes; algo en su interior les decía que no terminaría bien.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el anciano después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio—. ¿Alguno me va a explicar?

—Eh… ¡Él empezó! L-lo juro… —se defendió inútilmente uno de los niños apuntando a Near. El otro, no dijo nada cuando lo hizo; Roger, en cambio, suspiró cansado.

—¡Near es la persona más tranquila de Wammy's House! ¡Roger, no le creas! —rogó Linda, tratando de defender al albino.

—Lo sé —contestó Roger—. Por eso sólo ustedes vienen conmigo a mi oficina.

—¿¡Qué! —gritó uno de ellos—. ¡Eso es muy injusto, Roger!

—Injusto es que tenga que perder mí tiempo tan temprano; eso es injusto —dijo el anciano molesto—. Ahora caminen, sino quieren que el asunto termine peor.

Los chicos miraron con odio al albino antes de salir, farfullando cosas entre dientes que Matt fingía no entender. Sentía que era mejor así; no podía asimilar palabras como esas al pequeño que se deleitaba hablando con robots.

Apenas todos los chicos molestos cruzaron la puerta, Linda se abalanzó sorpresivamente sobre Near y lo envolvió en sus brazos protectoramente. Gimoteaba cosas incomprensibles que el común de los mortales no podía entender, pero que lograba enternecer al resto de la clase…

Excepto a un rubio que seguía de pie y que no era capaz de ocultar su desagrado.

—P-pensé… que iban a hacerte daño —le dijo a Near la chica entre sollozos, ignorando al resto del mundo—. Cuando los vi ahí, sólo atiné a ir a buscar a Roger… ¡Tuve mucha suerte!

—L-linda, por favor… —dijo el albino, tratando de soltarse del agarre de la niña, sin éxito.

—¡Eres muy irracional! ¡Cuando haces cosas tan temerarias, deberías detenerte a pensar un segundo en nosotros! —profirió la chica, negándose a soltarlo.

—¿…"Nosotros"?

—L-las personas que te queremos, por supuesto…

Las niñas se sentían en el cielo; una de las muchas grandes escenas de sus sueños románticos estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, y con eso, ninguna de ellas podía pensar con claridad. A los chicos les daba exactamente igual, pero les tenía profundamente sorprendidos que alguien como Near podía conseguir tan rápidamente una chica tan atractiva como la castaña.

Pero nadie; absolutamente nadie se mantuvo indiferente cuando Mello tiró sin previo aviso todos los lápices que tenía Matt sobre su mesa, haciendo el escándalo suficiente como para que todos en la sala de clases se quedaran en silencio, pendientes del rubio.

—M-mis lápices… —lloró Matt cuando vio todos sus lápices ecológicos rotos en el piso—. Mis hermosos lápices…

Mello, ignorando el llanto de su amigo pelirrojo, gruñó molesto se encaminó a la salida sin mirar a nadie, dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

—¡Mello! ¿Dónde vas? —lo llamó Matt-que sostenía los restos de sus útiles en la mano- cuando lo vio caminar tan molesto a la puerta.

—Al baño, a vomitar —respondió el rubio amargamente—. Soy alérgico a este tipo de escenas…

—M-mello, no sabía… —trató de disculparse Linda, sin entender muy bien la situación.

—Es sencillamente asqueroso —le respondió a la castaña mirándola con odio.

Linda retrocedió un poco, ligeramente asustada. Mello le dirigió una última mirada rencorosa y, sin decir más, abandonó la habitación.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio después de eso, preguntándose qué demonios era lo que ocurría con Mello.

Las conclusiones, por supuesto, no tardaron en llegar.

Al final de la tarde, todos los huérfanos hablaban sobre el supuesto triángulo amoroso entre Melo, Near y Linda; no dejaban de elogiar a la niña por haber conquistado a los dos primeros en la línea de sucesión.

Matt era el único que tenía una teoría diferente al respecto.

* * *

No estaba pensando con claridad en esos momentos; estaba claro. Si lo hubiese estado haciendo, jamás habría hecho algo tan temerario y estúpido como ir a meterse a la habitación de Mello sin su consentimiento a las dos de la mañana.

… Aunque, no era la acción en sí. De hecho, Near _era_ más estúpido y temerario últimamente.

Miró el reloj de la pared. Hacía un ruido infernal; tanto así, que le sorprendía un montón que Mello pudiese estar durmiendo. El sonido de las manecillas era increíblemente escandaloso. Vaya que sí…

Oh, pero allí estaba; sobre su cama, algo destapado y con los cabellos revueltos en la almohada.

El albino se sentó nuevamente en el suelo mirando el rostro del niño rubio. Parecía tan plácido y tranquilo, que resultaba imposible creer que era la misma persona llamativa y avasalladora que todos conocían.

Sí, era increíble la forma en la que podía cambiar la gente cuando dormía y…

De pronto, Near dejó sus pensamientos y se incorporó levemente cuando vio a Mello moverse y quejarse un poco en sueños, como si tuviese una pesadilla. Se tranquilizó en el momento en el que el rubio soltó algo sobre el conejo de pascua y siguió durmiendo tan tranquilo como lo había estado haciendo.

Suspiró agotado. Alterarse como lo hizo había sido algo tan… innecesario.

No entendía que ocurría con él ¿Por qué estaba allí, en primer lugar?

"_Insomnio" _se decía, _"Sólo insomnio"_

Pero el otro lado de su cerebro le insistía que era una razón estúpida y, en el fondo, tenía razón; toda su vida había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño. No había razones, en realidad…

Y si no era eso ¿Entonces _qué_?

Era justamente lo que no quería seguir cuestionándose; había aprendido que su imprudencia no tenía ninguna base lógica, y que no era algo que pudiera comprender por sí mismo.

—N-no…

Miró a Mello algo cansado. Llevaba varios días con la rutina de ir a verlo y había aprendido que los sueños de Mello eran bastante… aleatorios, por así decirlo. Se la pasaba riendo y quejándose en las noches, incapaz de terminar una idea –o eso suponía Near- antes de empezar con otra.

Vio como se agitaba un poco más, llamando a una persona cuyo nombre no fue capaz de distinguir y se relajó de nuevo.

Seguramente no tenía sentido –nada de ello, en realidad-, pero casi podía asegurar que disfrutaba de las reacciones extrañas de Mello durmiendo, porque le daba la sensación de que se trataba del mismo chico orgulloso que le profesaba su odio una y otra vez con las mejillas rojas; no el que lo miraba de_ esa_ forma. Mello nunca había sido tan indiferente con él.

Era bastante extraño… Y no le gustaba para nada; no era divertido.

Suspiró nuevamente. No tenía caso pensar en ello; había sido irracional. Siempre era así con Mello.

Near, después de un rato de tranquilidad, comenzó a aburrirse. Y el reloj de la pared no hacía más que perturbarlo.

—Tic, tac, tic, tac —comenzó a canturrear el albino, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza, tratando de imitar el ritmo de las manecillas—. ¿Podré quitarle las baterías…?

El sonido infernal del maldito reloj era demasiado para él. No estaba en sus planes tocar las propiedades de Mello, pero sentía que era absolutamente necesario.

Se paró frente al dichoso reloj y sintió algo de decepción cuando se dio cuenta que estaba colgado demasiado alto, y él no podía alcanzarlo. Todos los desayunos que no comió en ese momento le hacían sentir un poco arrepentido; el crecimiento era importante, después de todo.

Sin embargo, y para su alivio, justo a un costado del aparato, había un estante lleno de libros. Unas repisas estaban puestas cerca de ellos y, con un poco de agilidad, podría llegar a él.

La posibilidad de que todo terminara en un desastre y, sobre todo, que Mello despertase se le cruzó por la cabeza unos segundos. Y ese mismo pensamiento fue el que lo motivó a comenzar a escalar por los muebles.

… Irracional. Justo como Mello.

—Un pie primero… con cuidado, y luego el otro… —iba pensando en voz alta Near. Era estúpido hacerlo, pero le gustaba de cierta forma. Probablemente despertaría a Mello, y eso sería divertido.

Puso el otro pie con cuidado en una de las repisas. Era más inestable de lo que él había pensado.

—Un poco más… —dijo mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar el reloj—. Ya casi…

Estaba a punto de tomarlo. Bastaba con que se estirara un poco más y ya lo tendría; era pan comido.

Near, siguiendo sus impulsos extendió su brazo y… y casi… llegaba…

Pero no llegó.

—¿¡Qué demonios! —despertó asustado Mello, gritando por el estruendoso ruido que parecía venir de su propia habitación.

Se precipitó en prender la luz y necesitó unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran al cambio para poder ver el desastre en el que se había convertido de pronto su cuarto

Su repisa –o lo que quedaba de ella- se encontraba en el piso, totalmente destruida. Las cosas que solía ponerle encima ahora estaban regadas por el piso. Su librero también había sufrido; había hecho mucho ruido al caer debido a la cantidad de libros que habían salido disparando. Y debajo de todos ellos podía distinguir una mancha blanca moviéndose.

—¡Maldito ingrato! —gritó molesto—. ¿¡Por qué mierda estás metido en mi habitación!

—M-mello… —dijo el albino con un hilo de voz.

—¡Responde maldición!

—Y-yo, bueno… —contestó con dificultad—. No podía dormir.

—¿¡Y piensas que eso es una excusa!

—… Tal vez.

—¡Pues no lo es, imbécil! —le gritó molesto—. ¡Sal ahora! ¡O te mato a patadas!

Near lo miró unos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa torcida. La expresión que había puesto cuando lo hizo logró que Mello se sintiera aún más molesto. Porque, ¡demonios! Él no estaba para que se pusieran a jugar así con él.

… Sobre todo porque se trataba de Near.

—No.

—¿¡C-Cómo que "no"! —gritó Mello—. ¿¡Acaso eres un estúpido masoquista!

—No lo soy —respondió sencillamente, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Pero no puedo levantarme; mi pie…

Mello siguió con la vista la pierna de Near y se agitó ligeramente cuando vio su pie. Había libros esparcidos por todo el piso, y todo lo que había estado en su repisa y librero estaba justo sobre la pierna de Near.

De pronto le hicieron sentido las palabras del albino. Y claro, era evidente que no iba a poder salir por su cuenta; era increíble que no estuviese chillando de dolor.

—Eres un maldito estúpido… —le dijo el rubio, ya no tan molesto como antes—. Sabes que eres un completo inútil y te pones a jugar en los muebles, bastardo.

Aún estaba enojado con el albino. La idea de tener que hablar de nuevo con Near después de _todo aquello _le desagradaba un montón.

Porque, vamos, ese ingrato no merecía que le dirigiera la palabra. Ni siquiera que le dedicara siquiera un segundo de su valioso tiempo. No merecía absolutamente nada de él; ya no.

Pero…

—Vamos, idiota. Levantaré los libros para que puedas salir —dijo Mello, agachándose a la altura del albino y moviendo algunos textos.

No quería ayudarlo. Near no le importaba en lo absoluto. Pero dejarlo allí, retorciéndose de dolor no era placentero; incluso si no lo demostraba, Mello sabía que le dolía… y de alguna forma tampoco le hacía sentir bien a él.

—M-Mello…

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin ánimos. Quería sacarlo pronto para fingir que no había pasado nada y poder seguir ignorando al albino.

—Gracias —le dijo Near, haciendo un esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa. Mello gruñó avergonzado.

—¡No creas que hago esto por ti! —gritó molesto—. Si no te sacara, te quedarías en mi habitación toda la noche, y sería molesto escucharte llorar; no podría dormir.

—Oh, ¿eso es porque aún estás molesto?

—No estoy molesto —aclaró Mello—. La molestia es más como una sensación pasajera; lo mío se llama odio, mocoso.

—¿Odio, eh? —dijo sencillamente, restándole importancia.

Mello ignoró a Near y siguió moviendo los libros sin mirarlo. No se sentía capaz de hablarle después de todo, y sabía que era por algo más que resentimiento; era porque estaba herido.

Un silencio incómodo vino después de eso, o por lo menos así lo sintió el rubio. Near parecía demasiado tranquilo, y era preocupante, sobre todo considerando que tenía una montaña de libros y cosas varias encima.

Pero claro, tampoco era de extrañarse, Near era un maldito insensible.

—Mello.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres, maldición?

—¿Me odias porque besé a Linda?

El rubio volteó y lo miró con una mezcla entre odio y sorpresa.

¿Cómo era posible que ese mocoso fuese capaz de decir cosas así sin variar ni un ápice su expresión? ¿Es que no tenía vergüenza?

—¿Qué importa? —dijo finalmente Mello, cuando pudo recobrar la tranquilidad. El tono que había usado era especialmente frío, tanto así, que logró hacer que Near se inquietara un poco.

Miró preocupado que la montaña de cosas que le había caído encima iba disminuyendo su volumen. Lo más seguro era que no le quedara mucho tiempo antes de que Mello lo lanzara fuera de su habitación.

—Con respecto a eso, quizás hubo un… malentendido.

—Me parece que las cosas quedaron absolutamente claras ese día, Near.

—Mello no comprende… —susurró el albino

—¿Ah, no?

—No… No del todo, por lo menos.

—¿Y qué es lo que me falta por entender según tú? —preguntó burlón. Near comenzó a enredarse un mechón de cabello en el dedo.

—Mentí, creo.

Mello se quedó estático un momento. ¿Mentir…? ¿Había dicho 'mentir'? El rubio no llegaba a comprender por qué Near haría algo así. Era demasiado absurdo.

Una vaga idea llegó a su mente y le hizo dudar un poco. Quizás, podría ser que…

Negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Le daba curiosidad, era cierto, pero Mello también sabía que no podía acceder a su juego tan fácil. Porque, vamos, era obvio que si le decía algo así debía tener un plan elaborado.

—¿… Y eso qué? —respondió Mello, fingiendo seguridad.

—Estos días he estado pensando sobre _ese_ día; sobre ti —dijo Near con falsa tranquilidad, aunque Mello no pudo darse cuenta de ello; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ocultar su propia incomodidad frente al tema—. Y de verdad, no puedo entender tu comportamiento todavía… ¿Por qué Mello... reaccionó así?

—¿Qué quieres lograr Near?

—Entender; sólo eso —contestó de inmediato. Mello miró fijamente a los ojos de Near, y no pudo encontrar ni un rastro de vacilación en ellos; de hecho, era bastante inusual el brillo de determinación que ahora cargaban.

—Bueno. —Suspiró resignado antes de continuar. Iba a decirle un poco y ya; para hacerlo sentir culpable y que decidiera largarse de una vez de su habitación—. Quizás yo… Puede ser q-que no haya estado bien cómo actué; no debí haber esperado tanto, creo.

—¿Esperar…?

—Por supuesto; no creí que fueras a enamorarte de esa niña tan fácil. Pensé… —dijo con dificultad—. E-En realidad ni siquiera sé qué pensaba. Sólo… Olvídalo. No tiene importancia.

—No estoy enamorado de Linda, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó incrédulo. Mello lo miró molesto.

—¿Que "qué me hace pensar eso"? ¡Tú lo diste a entender, imbécil!

—Puede ser… —contestó sin darle demasiada importancia—. Pero no es así; lamento si mi falta de expresión a las dos de la mañana causó algún malentendido.

—¡Que fueran las dos de la mañana no tenía nada que ver y lo sabes! —chilló Mello. Quería descargarse de una vez y gritarle cosas horribles al mocoso. Pero, para su sorpresa, Near sólo sonrió.

—Tienes razón….

—¿… Por qué me das la razón? —preguntó el rubio con desconfianza. Eso era inusual, y por ende, sospechoso.

—Porque soy un mentiroso, ¿no crees? —respondió, sin borrar su perturbada sonrisa.

Mello lo miró unos segundos y, después de una reflexión, decidió que lo más sensato era ignorarlo. Porque con su discurso estúpido quería confundirlo, y lo estaba logrando.

Removió un par de cosas más que todavía estaban aplastando a Near y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—El desastre puedes venir a arreglarlo mañana.

—Claro…

—Y créeme, N, que…

—¿N? —interrumpió Near, extrañado por ser llamado de esa manera.

—Mira mocoso, no sé tu apellido y no se me ocurrió otro trato distante, ¿sí? —dijo Mello. Near asintió—. Créeme que esta será la última vez que logras meterte en mi habitación sin permiso. Si intentas algo, cualquier cosa, te mueres.

Y por el tono serio que había usado, el albino podía intuir que Mello no tenía deseos de escuchar sus excusas.

Near lo miró, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Era evidente que su coeficiente intelectual era superior a los del resto de sus compañeros, por eso le parecía ridículo que no fuese capaz de llevar bien una situación como _aquella_. No debería ser tan difícil… técnicamente hablando.

Sólo tenía que decir algo para arreglar las cosas. Era su última oportunidad.

—Matt me dijo algo… —comenzó Near. Mello bufó molesto.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Qué bueno!

—Un día estuvimos hablando sobre Mello. Yo le preguntaba cosas, y él las respondía. —Mello se quedó en silencio, y Near interpretó eso como un permiso para continuar—. Había algunas cosas que yo realmente no entendía sobre ti.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Mello. Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario poco amistoso como '¿No entendías? ¿Y no que eras tan inteligente?', pero resistió el impulso de hacerlo.

—¿Recuerdas el día en que terminaste con Kate y me hiciste unas marcas en el cuello? —dijo tranquilamente Near como si estuviese hablando del clima. Mello tuvo que hacer unos esfuerzos gigantes para no morir de un ataque.

—¿Q-Qué?—le preguntó muy asombrado—. ¿Cómo demonios dices una cosa así?

—¿Quiere decir que lo recuerdas?

—Bu-bueno, sí, pero…

—Bien. Le pregunté a Matt por qué habías reaccionado así —continuó con la misma tranquilidad. Mello sentía que su rostro enrojecía más allá de lo que era biológicamente posible.

—¡N-No me digas que le dijiste sobre las marcas…! ¡Te mataré si lo hiciste!

—No lo hice. ¿Por qué es tan importante? —preguntó ligeramente confundido. El rubio negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—Sólo… olvídalo.

—Bien —continuó, ignorando el ataque de nervios de Mello—. Él dijo que tú hacías todas esas cosas extrañas sólo porque tenías celos…

—¿¡C-Celos! ¡Yo no…!

—Y dijo que lo negarías si te lo comentaba, pero ese no es el punto —dijo, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiese reclamar algo—. Y yo no entendí bien eso de los celos… así que él me dio un… "ejemplo".

El tono que había usado Near era altamente sospechoso. Mello pudo darse cuenta y un montón de situaciones donde Matt usaba la curiosidad del albino en su favor y todas; absolutamente todas tenían un final _poco agradable, _sobre todo para él.

—¿Q-qué te hizo Matt? —preguntó tratando de ocultar su molestia. Y es que no podía parecer afectado; no ahora.

—Nada en realidad. —Mello suspiró internamente cuando lo escuchó—. Pero cuando le dije que no había terminado de comprender, él soltó algo extraño, como: "Él se pondrá así cada vez que alguien intente acercarse a ti. Trata de que alguien lo haga y verás como los celos aparecen". Y yo, siento que hice algo mal, porque no salió cómo esperaba.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo de Linda; pensé que Mello iba a tener celos, pero en vez de eso me da la sensación de que logré que me odiara.

—Tú… ¿Todo lo planeaste? —preguntó incrédulo Mello—. ¿Todo para ponerme celoso…? ¿¡Es que eres imbécil!

—No realmente —respondió tranquilamente Near—. Pero Matt dijo que cualquier persona serviría, y cuando vino Linda a mi habitación y se sentó sobre mí, pensé que…

—¿¡S-Se sentó sobre ti?

—¿N-No te lo había dicho? Pensé que Linda te lo había comentado ese día —dijo Near, ligeramente nervioso.

Mello se quedó estático un momento, mientras se hacía la imagen mental.

Se imaginaba a Near recostado en su cama, sin nada que hacer, jugando con su cabello como hacía cada vez que se aburría. En la escena, de improviso, aparecía una tonta castaña con cara de boba. Near le preguntaría qué era lo que le sucedía, y ella no podría controlar sus impulsos y se le lanzaría encima; se sentaría encima de él y lo besaría en un rápido movimiento, y luego ella… ¡Ella…!

—¡Esa mocosa es una…! ¡La mataré! —gritó lleno de frustración, pateando unos cuantos libros a su alrededor.

—No creo que tenga importancia…

—Déjame entender, mocoso —dijo Mello bastante molesto—. Dices que esa mocosa se subió a tu cama, se sentó sobre ti y luego te besó… ¿¡Y crees que no es importante! ¿Eres idiota?

—Por supuesto que no lo es. No significó nada.

—¡C-Claro que lo es! ¡La odio! ¿Quién se ha creído esa mocosa?—gritó molesto. Near lo miró interesado—. La mataré, maldición. Esa enana del demonio se arrepentirá de haberte puesto las manos encima.

—¿Esos son… celos? —preguntó, extrañamente divertido.

—¡Y-Yo…! —chilló Mello sonrojado—. ¡Argh! ¡Basta ya!

—¿Con qué? —preguntó, fingiendo no comprender. Mello le gruñó molesto.

—Con todo esto… tu estúpido juego. ¿Podrías ser sincero de una vez?

—¿Con respecto a qué, exactamente?

—Vas y te besas con cualquier mocosa, y cuando de pregunto sobre eso me respondes que te deje en paz, porque eres libre, y que no tengo derechos sobre ti, que le prefieres a ella y un montón de cosas estúpidas como esa —enumeró Mello molesto. Near lo observaba sin decir una palabra—. Y ahora vienes, y comienzas a contarme una historia poco convincente sobre Matt, y en serio, y ya no sé qué pensar. No sé qué demonios quieres lograr.

—Son muchas cosas…

—Explícate, maldición.

—Yo… no besé a Linda; ella me besó a mí, pero la aparté de inmediato. Si nos hubiésemos besado en serio, ella habría dicho que yo era su novio, o algo. Pero no lo hizo y en vez de eso se conformó con decir que yo la había besado —comenzó a explicar Near con tranquilidad. Mello lo miró confundido.

—P-Pe…

—Segundo —continuó, interrumpiendo a Mello—. Cuando dije que tenía derecho de besar a quién se me antojara, fue porque era la verdad, pero jamás dije que le prefería a ella; no lo hago, por cierto… —Mello se sonrojó ligeramente cuando escuchó eso, adivinando lo que seguía en esa oración: _"Es a ti a quien prefiero"_ o algo así—. Lo de Matt es la verdad y… Yo tampoco sé qué quiero lograr con todo esto.

—¿Eso… es…?

—Sí, Mello. Eso es todo. No tengo más mentiras ahora; puedes creerme de aquí en adelante.

—Near… —dijo estúpidamente. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Seguramente el mocoso tampoco entendía muy bien la situación; era confusa, porque nadie hablaba de sentimientos. Era difícil para ambos.

—Yo sólo… reformularé de nuevo la última pregunta. ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado por arreglar las cosas entre… nosotros?

Gruñó molesto. _"Nosotros"_; le costaba más que los mil demonios usar esa palabra para referirse a ellos dos. Sonaba tan… poco masculino.

—Porque creo que Mello es una persona muy interesante… y también pienso que cuando se enojó conmigo fue todo por un malentendido tan estúpido, que yo sólo… creí que era necesario aclararlo.

—¿Sólo eso…?

—Y, bueno, también me divierte cuando Mello mete su lengua en mi boca. Extraño un poco eso —dijo sin ningún poco de tacto.

Mello sonrió; no le importó lo poco sutil que fue Near, ni lo muy bipolar que debía parecer en ese momento, rodeando a Near con los brazos y pegándolo a su cuerpo. Quería… sentirlo cerca. No lo hacía hace un tiempo, y sentía que había sido suficiente.

Había tratado de resistir, por su orgullo, pero…

—Se llaman "besos", Near.

Ese tipo de situaciones simplemente lo hacían sentir bien. Muy bien.

—Lo sé, así como los ataques de ira de Mello se llaman "celos" —respondió con una sonrisa burlona—. Pero no es necesario resaltar cosas obvias, ¿no?

—E-Eso es po-porque. —El rubio se puso nervioso de inmediato, haciendo que Near sonriera aún más—. L-Lo dije una vez; eres mío, por eso…

—No soy un objeto, ¿sabes?

—De cualquier forma. No importa ni dónde, ni cuándo; me perteneces, y si alguien más vuelve a tocarte, morirá —dijo muy serio Mello. Near, en su regazo, no pudo hacer más que esbozar otra sonrisa, esta vez mucho más retorcida que la anterior—. Y ya no me tragaré ninguna otra historia ridícula sobre Matt y los celos.

—¿Mello es mío, entonces?

—… No preguntes cosas innecesarias, estúpido. Yo no he dicho algo así…

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, sin saber qué hacer con Near en sus brazos. Quería besarlo también, pero ya no se sentía tan seguro como antes. Involucrarse más con Near era peligroso; podría dolerle, como le había dolido toda esa semana.

—Y si dices que te pertenezco… ¿por qué tienes celos todavía?

—¿Podemos dejar el maldito tema de los celos, idiota?

—Pues no —respondió sencillamente. Mello suspiró.

—Porque tú todavía no has dado ninguna señal de que estés de acuerdo… o algo… —dijo, sabiendo que iba a arrepentirse –como siempre- de su ataque de sinceridad—. Y eso me hace pensar que… que te da igual quién sea que te esté abrazando… Esa posición tuya de neutralidad es tan molesta.

—Mello no me conoce lo suficiente, al parecer —susurró el albino—. Si no estuviese de acuerdo, no dejaría a Mello hacer nada de lo que ha hecho.

—¿Cómo…?

—Tenerme así de cerca, abrazarme de improviso. Besarme y, bueno, tocarme… —contestó Near con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Mello sintió que colapsaría cuando lo vio poner esa cara y decir todas esas cosas. Oh, vamos, que él también era humano y era normal que tuviese _ese_ tipo de reacciones.

—Basta, es suficiente… Ya entendí. Lo suficientemente de acuerdo para abrazarte y besarte; creo que es casi como lo de acuerdo que estoy yo con este estúpido juego.

—Supongo…

Se miraron un segundo, en el que Near sintió la necesidad de demostrar un poco de sentimiento; sólo un poco para hacer que Mello dejase de tener dudas estúpidas y se concentrara en cosas de verdad importantes. Así que apenas le dieron las fuerzas, comenzó a corresponder el abrazo de Mello tímidamente.

Mello al sentir como Near se esforzaba en abrazarlo de vuelta, lo tomó por el mentón y juntó sus rostros lo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran, sin besarse todavía.

Sentían el aliento del otro chocar en su rostro, y les parecía tan cálido y agradable, que por un momento se quedaron sólo así, con los ojos cerrados y sin moverse.

—Near… —dijo Mello, sin separarse ni un ápice de Near.

—¿Hn?

—No vayas a decir algo estúpido como siempre.

E hizo presión, juntando sus labios con los del otro suavemente.

Por primera vez, Mello sintió que se besaban en serio. Porque ningún sentimiento de competencia les había llevado donde estaban ahora; era porque ellos querían estar ahí, besándose como un par de estúpidos, sin importarles lo ridículos que se veían.

Se separaron ligeramente para tomar aire y continuaron besándose como lo habían estado haciendo; sin prisa, suavemente y con un aire de ternura que casi parecía ridículo viniendo de ellos dos.

—Mello —lo llamó Near. Mello se separó bastante molesto—. Es mi turno para preguntar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr tú ahora?

El rubio ignoró su pregunta y, dejando la delicadeza de lado un instante, lo besó en respuesta.

Esta vez no trataba de ser gentil; Near pudo darse cuenta cuando sintió la lengua de Mello invadir su boca sin titubear. A pesar de eso, no tardó en corresponderle y rodearle el cuello con los brazos, intuyendo que eso era lo que el rubio quería que hiciera.

El albino apenas estaba acostumbrándose cuando sintió las manos de Mello colarse debajo de su pijama, haciendo que se estremeciera casi al instante y soltase un gemido.

—N-no hagas e-es… ¡M-Mello! —chilló cuando el rubio mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Presa de la excitación del ambiente, Mello bajó hacia su clavícula, dejando un húmedo camino de besos y marcas rojizas. Sabía que si alguien veía el cuello de Near iban a descubrirlos, pero no le importaba; de hecho _esa_ era la idea. Que supieran que el único que tocaba a ese mocoso albino era él.

De un momento a otro, ninguno de los dos usaba la parte superior de su pijama y ambos lucían mucho más despeinados que de costumbre.

Mello gimió ligeramente, sin saber bien la razón. Todo se sentía tan bien; tan jodidamente bien. Tener a Near, gimiendo sin poder controlarse; chillando cosas incoherentes y era… gratificante. Le hacía sentir muy bien, sobre todo cuando ponía esa cara de… bueno; _esa_ cara. Llamándolo por su nombre entre jadeos, con su rostro rojo y él…

El rubio se detuvo repentinamente y apartó a Near como pudo de su cuerpo, como si acabase de despertar de una pesadilla muy, muy mala.

Él había… había…

—¿Qué…? —preguntó curioso el albino, sin entender qué había ocurrido con Mello.

—¡N-No pasó nada! —gritó y le dio la espalda a Near, avergonzado.

Se sentía fatal. No había podido controlarse, y ahora él tenía un… problema.

Miró nuevamente su pantalón y puso una expresión de horror. Estaba despierto, su _amigo. _Mello tenía una… ¡Una erección, por Dios!

Tener una erección con otra persona cerca era malo, pero tenerla por culpa de Near y con Near cerca era lo peor que podía pasar. Y la peor parte era que ese maldito tenía apenas…

—¿C-cuántos años tienes, Near?

—Doce —contestó sencillamente. No entendía muy bien, por lo que se quedó mirándolo, sin decir nada y esperando que explicara algo.

Doce años. Doce míseros años. Eso… ¿¡era legal!

¡Oh! Por supuesto que no lo era. Iban a encarcelarlo, y con buenas razones. Todo por pensar en Near de esa forma tan sugerente; con sus gemidos y su rostro jadeante. La voz entrecortada, aferrándose a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas…

Sintió su ropa interior todavía más apretada y apartó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su cabeza, reemplazándolos por unos más "fríos". Fue así como Roger en ropa interior llegó a su cabeza y logró que su problema se desvaneciera como por arte de magia.

—Mello —lo llamó Near cuando lo vio menos tenso—. ¿Por qué de pronto…?

—Es porque ya es muy tarde… mañana tenemos clases, ¿sabes? —dijo Mello más relajado y fue a buscar su pijama para poder vestirse. Near hizo lo mismo.

—Sí, es verdad… —respondió tranquilamente, sorprendido de que Mello fuese tan sensato.

—Es mejor ir a dormir.

—Sí, claro —coincidió el albino. Mello se recostó en su cama—. Entonces, hasta mañana…

—E-Espera, ¿te irás a tu habitación?

Near se detuvo y lo miró confundido. Sólo hasta ese momento, Mello cayó en cuenta de sus palabras.

—¡Y-Yo…! —trató de justificarse, bastante avergonzado. Vio como Near sonreía macabramente.

—¿Quieres que duerma aquí? —preguntó tranquilamente el albino.

—¡N-Nunca dije eso! ¡Siempre interpretas todo a tu conveniencia!

—Yo sólo entendí lo que dijiste —dijo Near, sin borrar su sonrisa—. De todas formas, es una buena idea; alguien podría escucharme en los pasillos.

—… Y con lo torpe que eres, seguro que llegas tropezando con todo —coincidió Mello, todavía sonrojado.

Near se paró frente a su cama y espero la aprobación de Mello antes de poder recostarse a su lado.

—Entra, idiota. Seguro que tienes algo de frío allá afuera… —susurró el rubio abriendo las mantas y dejando entrar al albino.

—Oye, Mello —dijo Near apenas estuvo al lado del otro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me pediste que me quedara en tu habitación porque querías tener sexo conmigo? —preguntó sin ningún pudor.

—¿¡Q-qué! ¡No!. ¿Por quién me tomas, bastardo?

—¿Entonces por qué?

—No te lo pedí; te auto-invitaste… y, sólo... no sé. —Mello lo abrazó por la espalda, tomándolo por sorpresa—. Hace frío, ¿bien? Y tú siempre estás demasiado gélido.

—Mello… —lo llamó Near, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Mello no pudo verla—. Yo…

—¿… Tú?

—Buenas noches —se despidió Near, ignorando lo que había dicho antes. El rubio suspiró, pero no hizo preguntas.

—Buenas noches, mocoso —respondió abrazándolo un poco más fuerte—. Sólo… una última cosa.

—¿Sí?

—Si alguien viene, le dices que eres sonámbulo, y que te confundí con mi almohada.

Near sonrió todavía más. Bien; era obvio que a Mello le costaba lidiar con el asunto todavía, pero, por el momento, era algo que podía llevar muy bien; lo aceptaba.

Por el momento.

* * *

(*) Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. En realidad, no he nombrado ningún niño super estrella con voz femenina en mi Fanfic. Claro que no.

**X**

¡BIEN NENAS (y nenes XD)! Está tremendamente largo. Mucho. Mucho. Mucho.

Siento que habría sido una idea genial dividirlo en dos partes, pero como la primera no avanzaba demasiado en la historia, pues... DX

Felices fiestas. Iba a subirlo en navidad, pero soy mala, y me quedaban los últimos párrafos... Y se me había secado el cerebro, por lo que nada productivo salió de allí.

Muchísimas gracias a los que escriben su opinión y me la hacen saber. Así me doy cuenta que cosas dieron resultado y qué no. Si no me lo dijeran, insistiría con lo mismo una y otra vez (?) y sus ojos se reventarían al ver tanta estupidez junta, y bueno, sería horrible para todos, ¿no? (sobre todo para mi economía, si es que tienen buenos abogados). ¡Ah! Y agradecerle a los reviews anónimos, aunque no pueda responderlos ._. Quiero que sepan que los amo de todas maneras (L) O sea, totalmente -Hetalia fan-.

Trataré de escribir más rápido ahora que tengo vacaciones (YUJU :D), pero sólo serán intentos, pues soy tan, tan astuta que me inscribí en una escuela de verano, y es de lunes a viernes, durante un mes, así que... XDDDD. Y vendrán mis primas, y son pequeñas, así que el yaoi para mí baja considerablemente por estas fechas... Moriré XDD.

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo ._. Ojalá que les gustara el capítulo, y que no odien tanto a Linda (?)... Nah, mejor sí. Me da igual XD.

Los sorprenderé con algún Oneshot Meronia que estoy escribiendo... así que lean (?)

Bye~~ :D Amor para todos~ Y vean Hetalia~ XDDDD


End file.
